<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heavenly War by teamheretic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380890">The Heavenly War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamheretic/pseuds/teamheretic'>teamheretic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, F/F, Henelope brotp, hizzie endgame, is this biblically accurate? absolutely not, minor Posie, posie endgame too, road trip adventures, war general lizzie? something I never knew I needed until now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamheretic/pseuds/teamheretic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hell was destroyed at the end of TVD, Lucifer and his surviving demons have engaged in a war with the angels for control over Heaven. Lizzie, Josie, and MG are angels who have been sent down to Earth on an unknown mission, where they meet Hope and Penelope, a pair of supernaturals who become caught up in a celestial world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys I'm back. This project has been in the works for a while now so I hope you like it. I decided to post this sooner than expected because it's Election Week here in the US and I'm sure some people could use the distraction. This fic is a little out there (at least in my opinion) but that's the fun part! I'm a fantasy nerd so this is what you get. </p><p>Just a couple of things that I'm removing from canon for the sake of this story:</p><p>Arcadius never existed<br/>Katherine Pierce was never queen of hell but she still got out, triggering the events of season 8</p><p>Anyway here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Chaos. Destruction. Total carnage. Words that were never meant to be associated with Heaven. The pearly gates have become stained with blood and soot, and the angels, a once peaceful species, have been prepped for war.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Elizabeth, the General herself, walks among No Man’s Land, stepping over the bodies of angels and demons alike. She stops and sighs, looking up at the ashen sky; normally there would be a beautiful sunrise, now the atmosphere was a pale gray color that stretched on endlessly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She trudges on, heavy black boots on the ground being the only source of noise. Her campaign had lasted through the entire night, resulting in angelic victory; they had succeeded in pushing back the demons a hundred miles. The cost was high, however, that much Elizabeth could see, as she inspects the damage; she walks by the bodies of childhood friends, foes, and acquaintances. Her fellow brethren, reduced to nothing but corpses impaled with swords, arrows, and spears, were wiped from the universe.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Elizabeth was the best tactician in the Holy Kingdom; that is how she secured her position as General, among other things. When the demons breached the skies, she was called upon to lead the heavenly forces. She spends her days with her fellow officers in the Royal Palace’s war room, strategizing and trying to prevent the war from reaching humanity down below. The angels never thought that such a human concept of bloodshed and hostility would ever reach Heaven’s doors, yet here they were. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Elizabeth remembers the night the demons attacked. Displaced and angry, they engaged in a total onslaught. Fifty-two angels died on that night alone, and she promised to avenge all of the lives lost. She knew she would have to face the devil himself one day, battling to the death with someone who was once considered family. Whether Heaven becomes the new Hell or not would rest on Elizabeth’s shoulders.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She stops walking when she hears the whooshing sound of wings and someone landing behind her. She turns around and there stands her sister, Josette, her second-in-command. While Elizabeth had walked around the battlefield her sister had been taking a count of how many bodies there were; a team would pick them all up, burning the demonic bodies and holding a ceremony for the angelic ones.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Are we done yet?” asks Elizabeth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josette raises an eyebrow. “You mean am I done yet? The answer is yes.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Elizabeth smiles and rolls her eyes fondly. Her face returns to a neutral expression. “How many?”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Josette looks at her clipboard. “1,014 demons and 426 angels.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The general sighs. “That’s not so bad.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Josette nods; losing angels was always a terrible thing, but low numbers meant that they were doing something right. “Why exactly did you volunteer me for this?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Elizabeth gasps in mocked offense and puts her hand over her heart. “You mean you don’t want to spend time with your dear sister? I’m hurt, truly.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Her sister shakes her head. “I thought that spending sisterly time together meant going out for lunch, or I don’t know, not counting the bodies of the dead and damned?”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Elizabeth laughs. Before she could say anything, she hears another pair of wings. MG, her other right hand man, lands next to her sister.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Elizabeth frowns. “Is there something wrong?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> MG looks at her and shakes his head. “No idea. We’ve been called down to the Palace. He wants to see us.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The sisters look at each other and nod; the three of them extend their wings and take flight, gliding through the air, passing sentry towers, and through the Gateway itself. They land on the steps of the Palace, looking at each other before they enter. They walk until they arrive at a set of gigantic white doors, accented with gold decorations. They are greeted by Gabriel, Heaven’s messenger.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “General,” he greets Elizabeth.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What are we doing here?” she asks.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Gabriel sighs. “His Holiness wants you to take a trip to Earth.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Josette looks at him, wide-eyed. “Why?” Angels are rarely given orders. If He was sending them down there then it must be important. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t actually know. He didn’t elaborate or give any details. It’s a mission of some sort, but what the purpose of it is remains unclear.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Elizabeth frowns. She’s used to Him being vague, but sending His general away from the war on some unknown crusade without telling them what or who they were looking for was absolutely insane, even for the creator of all things.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She sighs. “Well, it’s not like we can decline. Who’s going to take my place while I’m gone?”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Gabriel smiles. “Everything’s been taken care of.” Before anyone could say anything else, he snaps his fingers, and a bright light illuminates the room. The trio covers their faces, and suddenly everything goes dark. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That was the last thing that Lizzie remembered, as she woke up with a mouthful of sand. She coughed and lifted her head, smelling the sea and looking around; MG and Josie were laying on either side of her, still unconscious. They were on a beach and Lizzie hadn’t the faintest idea where. She shook her sister and MG awake. </p><p> </p><p>“Get up.” </p><p> </p><p>MG roused, coughing up sand and sitting up. “Where are we?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shook her head. “Well, Earth, but other than that, beats me. You’d think we would be provided with a map or something.” As if on cue, a rolled up piece of paper seemingly fell from the sky and landed right on Lizzie’s head. She frowned and looked up. “Thanks,” she grumbled. She could’ve sworn she saw a flash of light up in the clouds. </p><p> </p><p>Josie sat up, frantically trying to regain her bearings. “Where, what -” </p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Josie. We’ve arrived on Earth,” reassured MG. </p><p> </p><p>Josie shook her head, sand falling out of her hair. “Arrived? More like dropped.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie unrolled the map. It was a map of Virginia; there was a star on the bottom right corner, next to the ocean, and a line leading up to a giant X, all the way towards the northwestern part of the state.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta go all the way up there? This state is huge!” MG exclaimed. “They couldn’t have dropped us off a bit closer?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll need a car,” said Josie. “And no,” she added, looking at Lizzie. “We are not going to steal one.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes. “It was one time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even know how to drive back then!” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, ladies, let’s get this show on the road. We’re at a beach, so there must be some car rental place around here,” suggested MG. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them started walking; they had gotten to the more populated portion of the beach, and people were giving them weird looks. They looked down at themselves. They were <em> not </em>dressed for a sunny day on the shore. </p><p> </p><p>MG was right; they had found a car rental service after just ten minutes of walking. Before they strolled into the building, they dusted themselves off, trying to look presentable. Josie was the first to enter, plastering on her brightest smile. They <em> could </em> use their celestial powers to get whatever they wanted, but Josie wasn’t too big on manipulating fragile human minds, so Lizzie let her try, and inevitably fail, at being charming. They walked up to a desk where a guy, clearly a college student, was looking bored out of his mind. Lizzie and MG stood back, smirks on their faces, waiting to see how this went down. </p><p> </p><p>Josie stood in front of the desk for several seconds, waiting for the guy to look up from his phone and acknowledge her. When she got impatient she slammed her fist right on the table, startling him. Josie pulled her hand back and smiled again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” she said innocently, ignoring the chuckling coming from her sister and her friend behind her. The guy, probably still trying to calm his racing heartbeat, stared at her for a couple of seconds before he finally spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“H-how can I help you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to rent a car, please. We’re traveling a couple of hours up north.” </p><p> </p><p>He frowned. “How old are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“25.” He didn’t look convinced, so he asked for an ID. </p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes, giving up on not using her powers and swiped her hand across his face. Five minutes later, they walked out of the building with a set of car keys; ten minutes later, they were on the road. Luckily, their car had built in GPS navigation. They didn’t have an address, so Lizzie used her powers on the map, giving them the name of a location. </p><p> </p><p>“Mystic Falls? Sounds creepy,” Josie said from the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing we can’t handle, sister,” replied Lizzie as she put on some sunglasses she conjured up and stepped on the gas.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna be stuck in here a while; I want some music.” MG snapped his fingers over the radio, which proceeded to play classical music.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked over to MG, who was bopping his head. “Damn it, MG, you haven’t listened to anything since the French Revolution?”</p><p> </p><p>MG looked at her sheepishly. “Long live the King?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes and waved her hand, cutting off the music. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see what kind of music they’re making these days,” she muttered, turning on the radio. “Oh, this isn’t bad! I should listen to more of this...” She squinted, trying to see the name of the artist. “...Ariana Grande.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shook her head, wondering how she got caught up in this situation. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m traveling with two idiots.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In less than two hours, with Lizzie driving so fast it felt like they were time traveling, they finally arrived in Mystic Falls. MG and Josie were both asleep, and like earlier, Lizzie shook them awake. </p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, we’re here.” Lizzie rolled her eyes. Why didn’t <em> she </em>get to take a nap?</p><p> </p><p>When they didn’t wake, she blared the car horn, startling the other two angels. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, Liz, take it easy,” mumbled MG, rubbing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of reprimanding her sister, Josie looked around at the scenery. “Looks like I was right. This place <em> is </em> creepy, despite the pretty sunset.”</p><p> </p><p>The three got out of the car, stretching their legs. The town felt ancient, rich with history; it seemed as though even the ground they walked on carried secrets. Lizzie had parked on the side of a road, and they were surrounded by forest. Lizzie felt as if they were being watched. </p><p> </p><p>The trio carried on until they saw streetlights in the distance. They walked a little faster; the path opened up, and the angels stopped to admire the view. There was a large clocktower, some shops and restaurants, and people out and about, walking their dogs or playing with their children. It was a sight that reminded Lizzie of Heaven, in a way, at least before the war. These humans were blissfully unaware of the chaos happening above them, and Lizzie vowed to keep it that way.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them plopped themselves down on a bench, away from the humans. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what now?” MG wondered. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Josie looked up at the sky. “Any celestial assistance?”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened. Josie sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe we should -” Lizzie stopped talking, sensing a presence behind her. She turned around, and an auburn-haired girl was glaring daggers at them. Faster than any regular human, she sped around the bench and stopped in front of them. She conjured up a fireball. </p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The angels meet Hope and Penelope</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to those who commented on the last chapter.</p><p>Here we are introduced to Hope and Penelope and we get a little background on celestial life. I hope some of you get a little laugh out of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie and MG stood up while Lizzie remained seated. She smirked and proceeded to engage in one of her favorite activities: playing the dumb bitch. </p><p> </p><p>“Who, us? We’re just visitors.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie.</p><p> </p><p>The girl got angrier, her fireball getting bigger. Josie and MG looked down at Lizzie, waiting for a signal to attack. Lizzie shook her head and stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s bullshit,” said the girl. “No one just “visits” Mystic Falls. Besides, you guys radiate magic like a magical nuclear power plant.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right,” said a raven-haired girl, walking out of the forest. “I practically sensed you guys from a mile away.” She looked at Josie, practically checking her out. Josie felt her face flush.</p><p> </p><p>The girl turned to her friend. “Hope, what we did say about obliterating strangers?”</p><p> </p><p>The auburn-haired girl, Hope, glared at her friend. “Well, Penelope, it’s not every day we see other supernatural beings waltz into town. Their magic feels...different. Ancient. And we all know what kind of people wield ancient magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie walked a little closer to them. Hope took that as a sign of hostility and threw her fireball at her. Lizzie waved her hand and effortlessly deflected it. Hope’s eyes glowed yellow and the wind picked up. Lizzie looked around, bored, and that served only to make Hope angrier. She cast another spell, which Lizzie managed to stop in mid-air by raising her hand, and made a fist, dissolving it completely. With a snap of her fingers, she put up a barrier around the two girls. </p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did you do all that?” asked Penelope. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m an angel, darling. Your earthly magic doesn’t do much against celestial powers.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s scowl turned into laughter. “An angel? Shouldn’t you be wearing all white with a halo on your head?” The blonde standing before her didn’t look at all like an angel; firstly, she didn’t look any older than seventeen, and secondly, she was wearing all black.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope nudged Hope when Lizzie didn’t look the least bit amused. Lizzie stared at Hope and extended her wings; when Lizzie saw the two girls’ eyes widen, she quickly retracted them. </p><p> </p><p>Hope gulped. Suddenly, she got on her knees. “I am so sorry, your...highness? I didn’t mean to attack you. Please don’t send me to Purgatory!”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope hauled her friend up to her feet. “You are so embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie and MG walked up next to Lizzie. Penelope and Hope had forgotten that Lizzie wasn’t alone, and they cowered slightly when they realized they were in the presence of two other angels. </p><p> </p><p>Josie waved her hand, making the barrier disappear. “Don’t be scared, we’re not going to hurt you,” she said quietly. “Sorry for making a scene.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why is <em> she </em> sorry?” MG whispered to Lizzie. “They started it.” Lizzie shrugged and Josie glared at them. </p><p> </p><p>Hope took a tentative step forward. “I'm Hope...Hope Mikaelson.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope gave the angels a little wave. “Penelope Park.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys want to sit down somewhere and eat?” Hope asked. She turned to Penelope. “Do angels eat?” Penelope shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we do. And I am <em> hungry, </em>” MG stated, putting a hand on his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, there’s a place to eat right over there,” said Penelope, pointing across the street. The five of them walked over to a restaurant and sat down at a table.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves!” exclaimed Josie. “My given name is Josette, but you can call me Josie.” She turned toward Lizzie. “This is my twin sister, Elizabeth; she goes by Lizzie. And this is our friend, Milton, or as he likes to be called, MG.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you guys!” MG waved. </p><p> </p><p>Hope and Penelope looked back and forth at Josie and Lizzie. Lizzie sighed. “We <em> do </em> have fraternal twins up in Heaven.” </p><p> </p><p>The two girls nodded, satisfied with Lizzie’s answer. Penelope leaned forward with her elbows on the table, looking at Josie. “Well I am <em> very </em>much looking forward to getting to know you better," she said with a sly grin. Hope rolled her eyes at her friend. Penelope could flirt with anything that moved. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie also made a face, and she turned in her seat, only to find that Hope was staring at her. </p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t help it. Now that she wasn’t actively attacking this girl, she took a good look and realized that Lizzie was absolutely gorgeous. Long, wavy platinum-blonde hair framed her face perfectly, which contrasted amazingly with the black outfit she was wearing, and her eyes, an iridescent blue, told Hope that Lizzie had seen many things in her incredibly long life. She hoped that Lizzie would stay long enough to tell her a few stories. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked over at MG, who was perusing the menu. “What are you going to get?”</p><p> </p><p>MG frowned. “Do people still eat mutton?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked at him in disbelief. “Seriously, when was the last time you were here?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope giggled at them. They weren’t anything like she imagined angels to be, not that she had believed they existed, anyway. These three in particular seemed almost human. </p><p> </p><p>The waiter came by and took their orders. Once he was gone, they engaged in conversation again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys come to Earth often?” Penelope asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” answered MG. “We just come here to see the trends.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie snorted. “You haven’t been here since people still used a quill and ink to write.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what about Josie? She doesn’t leave the Silver City often!” retorted MG, trying to deflect the conversation away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“Josie was with me when we visited on New Year’s Eve, right Jo?” Josie nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“New Year’s...like this year?” asked Hope. </p><p> </p><p>“1999.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie chuckled. “We wanted to see how the humans were preparing for the apocalypse that never came.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie giggled. “We ended up not remembering most of the night, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope looked at the twins, wide-eyed. “You guys can drink? Isn’t that like a sin or something?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I swear, the Bible is like the world’s oldest piece of fanfiction that too many people took seriously. Most, if not all, of the angels have engaged in at least...two of the seven deadly “sins”.”</p><p> </p><p>MG nodded. “We’re allowed to do what we want. If the humans can, then why can’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Angels usually come to Earth as a vacation, you know, stress relief; where we can express our innermost desires.” Lizzie looked at her sister. “Remember the 1970’s? When us angels heard about the new era of “sex, drugs, and rock n’ roll” here in the United States, a bunch of us dropped everything and took the first portal down to Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope raised her eyebrows. “You guys are allowed to have sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie nodded. “Absolutely. Isn’t that right, Josie?” She nudged her sister, smirking at an inside joke of theirs.</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed and looked down at her lap. Penelope raised her eyebrows at this <em>very </em>interesting piece of information.</p><p> </p><p>“How long do you guys usually stay?” Hope asked quietly. She was quickly growing fond of the celestial trio and didn’t want them to leave just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Not very long. Time runs faster up in the clouds and we all have responsibilities.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope tried not to look disappointed. Lizzie noticed and winked at her. </p><p> </p><p>“However, we’re here on some special mission and not a vacation so we’re not really sure how long we’ll be here.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope grinned. At that moment, the waiter arrived with their food. The five of them ate in relative silence, though not at all awkward. Lizzie sensed that there was something special about Hope, and that maybe their arrival in Mystic Falls had something to do with her. Whether or not she would become a part of their mission, or just a stepping stone to help them along the way, Lizzie hoped she’d find out soon. </p><p> </p><p>When the waiter put the check down at the center of the table, each of them looked around to see who would pay. As Hope opened her mouth, about to offer to cover the check, Lizzie whipped out a silver card. MG and Josie looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie smirked. “Celestial debit card.” </p><p> </p><p>“How long have you had that?” asked Josie, shocked. “And why don’t I have one?” she added as an afterthought. </p><p> </p><p>“I had it custom made after the last time we were here and we ran out of cash. I can make temporary ones for you guys if you want,” Lizzie offered. She turned to MG.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what a debit card is?” she asked him slowly, as if she were talking to a child. MG slapped her shoulder. Lizzie put her card down on top of the check, and put her hands under the table. After a few seconds, she brought them back up, revealing two identical bronze cards in each hand. She handed them to her sister and MG, who giggled like children that had just received a new toy.</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at Lizzie’s card that had been placed right in front of her. “You guys have last names? Why?” she asked, looking up at the blonde. </p><p> </p><p>“Our creator made it a thing a couple thousand years ago; it’s just in case we have to stay here long term.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget the “Emily” incident of 421 BCE,” Josie muttered. Hope raised her eyebrow in question. </p><p> </p><p>Josie elaborated. “We have two angels named Emily, and since we didn’t have surnames back then, it caused a few problems: sometimes one Emily got the other’s mail, or when the first one did some paperwork it was filed under the second one. Things like that. It was a huge headache for those of us working in the Archives. Giving us last names solved that particular problem up in Heaven but it’s also useful to have down here on Earth, you know, for legal reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Every. Single. Angel had to wait in a single file line to pick their last name out of a basket,” said MG, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t that bad,” said Lizzie, amused. “At least you don’t have to go by Milton anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>MG looked at her incredulously. “You didn’t even have to wait in line! Josie got there first and since you’re twins, only one of you had to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed. “Remind me to never arrive at another angelic gathering before my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>MG continued, clearly not done expressing his frustration. “There are <em> tens </em> of thousands of angels. Josie was only 321st in line. I got held up at the library so I got in at number 11,246.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie remained silent, trying to stifle a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Legend has it that there are still angels waiting in line to this day,” said Josie. Lizzie gave her a high five for that joke. </p><p> </p><p>MG narrowed his eyes at the twins. “It’s not funny,” he grumbled. “I missed the entirety of the Holy Roman Empire! That’s a thousand years!”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie finally let out a laugh. Then she frowned. “At least you know where you were for that millennium. I still have a 489 year gap in my memory that I can’t figure out.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie crossed her arms. “That’s because you got completely hammered at Ezekiel’s party over in New Jerusalem.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s mouth opened in a small “o” shape. She closed her mouth and nodded, satisfied. “Well, mystery solved!”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope and Hope were extremely entertained, to say the least, by the three bickering angels. If anyone else heard them speak, they’d think the celestials were all crazy. </p><p> </p><p>Josie looked over at the two supernaturals, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s probably a lot to take in.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope nearly melted at the shy look on her face. Hope rolled her eyes and smiled at the trio. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind hearing more about your lives up there,” she admitted, looking at Lizzie specifically. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie gave her a small smile. “Another time.” The waiter came back with the receipt, and Lizzie put her card in her pocket. The five of them got up and left the Grill. Once outside, they all stood next to each other awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys have a place to stay?” Penelope asked, breaking the silence. </p><p> </p><p>The three angels’ eyes widened simultaneously; they had forgotten about that particular detail. </p><p> </p><p>Hope stepped forward. “You guys can stay at my place. My family has a house here and only Pen and I are living in it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” asked MG. “We wouldn’t want to intrude.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded. “You don’t have anywhere to go, and there’s plenty of rooms.”</p><p> </p><p>MG and Josie looked at Lizzie; the blonde pondered it for a moment, then nodded. She was eager to get rid of the sand that had remained on her body and in her hair from the beach. “We can take our car. It’s parked down the road.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” said Hope, falling in step next to Lizzie as they made their way over to the car. </p><p> </p><p>The five of them drove through town into the residential area, with Hope riding shotgun and giving Lizzie directions. They pulled into the driveway of a massive two-story mansion. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” exhaled MG, stepping out of the car and gawking at the house. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of them exited the vehicle; Lizzie walked up next to Hope and nodded her approval. “Impressive.”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow that one word was enough to make Hope blush. She looked away before the blonde could notice, but it seemed like Lizzie never missed a damn thing, because she strolled right by the shorter girl, a smirk on her face. Hope let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and unlocked the door, letting them all in.</p><p> </p><p>MG was once again captivated, admiring the inside as much as the outside. Lizzie and Josie looked at each other, smiled, and shook their heads as he ran around, enthralled by the artwork and architecture of the mansion. He had chosen to work in Heaven's Grand Library, but as the twins discovered long ago, he had a knack for interior design. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope walked up to Josie. “Well, time for a house tour!” she declared, grabbing Josie’s hand and dragging the girl away as Josie laughed. It seemed like the others weren’t invited, to Lizzie’s amusement. </p><p> </p><p>That left Hope with the remaining two angels. “Come with me. I’ll show you to your rooms.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie and MG followed Hope upstairs; the auburn-haired girl dropped MG off at one of the guest rooms and then walked Lizzie to hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys need any clothes?” she asked. Lizzie shook her head; they were all able to summon anything at will.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hope,” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded and grinned. “Goodnight, Lizzie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight.” </p><p> </p><p>The shorter girl turned and walked away as Lizzie shut the door. Once she was showered and changed into pajamas, she laid on the large canopy bed. Previously, whenever she visited humanity, she had let herself go, indulging in everything Earth had to offer, whether it was one night stands, expensive food, or endless parties. She had never stayed in one place for too long and the idea of something as domestic as seeking friendship or simply laying in a warm bed for a night never occurred to her. </p><p> </p><p>It felt...nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you liked this chapter and got a little chuckle out of the historical references. There will be a few of those sprinkled throughout the story. I also hope no one's gotten offended so far 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The General</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get some background on Lizzie and a new clue for the angels</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie woke up the following morning more relaxed than she had been in a long time. She made herself look presentable and headed downstairs where she saw Penelope making breakfast, Hope sitting on the counter scrolling through her phone, and MG and Josie setting up the table. Lizzie frowned at the scene and turned around to make her way back upstairs when she felt a tap on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” asked Hope with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie took a step back, slightly startled. “How did you get over here so fast?” There was at least a twenty foot distance between the kitchen and the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Hope shrugged. “Super speed, remember? Now, are you going to eat with us or not?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie decided not to ask about how it was possible that Hope was a witch with super speed. She shook her head instead. “I’m going back to bed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you not like breakfast or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie sighed and started making her way back towards her room. “Something like that,” she muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Hope looked over to the kitchen where the others were and then back to Lizzie who had almost reached the top of the stairs. She wondered why the blonde had come down if she wasn’t going to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“I can bring up a plate of food for you later, if you’d like,” offered Hope. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie turned around and gave Hope a small smile, appreciating the gesture. “No, thank you.” And with that, she was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Hope tried not to feel disappointed as she made her way over to the table, where the others were already digging into their meals. Penelope seemed to notice the shorter girl’s decreased energy because she looked over at Hope, mouth full of pancakes. Once she had swallowed the food she nudged Hope, who was merely playing with her scrambled eggs instead of eating it. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with you?” </p><p> </p><p>Hope sighed and looked at Josie and MG. “Is Lizzie okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie glanced at her. “Was she down here?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded. “I asked her if she wanted to eat with us and she said no. I guess she’d rather go back to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie and MG briefly looked at each other, which made Hope believe that there <em> was </em>something wrong and that they knew exactly what; Josie dropped her shoulders and sighed. “I’m sorry for my broody sister. This trip was unexpected and she probably urgently wants to get back to Heaven.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope frowned. “Why does she want to get back so badly if she’s willingly been here before? And she apparently doesn’t believe in breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>MG decided to step into the conversation. He shifted in his seat. “There’s a…<em> situation </em>up there that Lizzie was in charge of handling. This time we’re not here willingly; like Lizzie mentioned yesterday we’re here on a mission.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie put her utensils down and took a deep breath. Now that they were talking about it out loud she realized how frustrated she was with the whole thing. She made the executive decision not to hide it anymore, especially from the two girls who had graciously hosted them. She also thought that their encounter with Hope and Penelope wasn’t a coincidence. Someone was pulling the strings and Josie hated feeling like this was all a game. </p><p> </p><p>“We were involuntarily sent here during a raging war between the devil and all of the angels for control over Heaven, which could potentially spill down to Earth if things get bad enough.” The brunette had to admit, it felt good getting it out of her system.</p><p> </p><p>The room became eerily quiet as the two witches took a second to process the information, then their eyes widened at the implication that a celestial war on the physical planet could cause an apocalypse that even all the world's supernaturals couldn’t stop. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope grabbed MG by the collar of his shirt. “Why aren’t you up there saving us all?!” she cried out. </p><p> </p><p>MG let out a nervous laugh at the distressed girl and slowly pried Penelope’s hands from his shirt. “It’s not that simple,” he said, leaning back in his chair. He looked at Josie and nodded, letting her take the reins in this conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t really know <em> what </em>exactly our mission is,” she began. “We’ve been hoping for some clues, but nothing so far. Then again, we’ve only been here for less than a day. Angels are dying as we speak, and we’re here playing a game of scavenger hunt, which we don’t have the time for.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded. “So there's a war, and Lizzie was in charge of handling it. What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie sat up with pride. “She’s the General of the Angelic Army, member of the Twelve Archangels, S-Rank Strategist -”</p><p> </p><p>MG put a hand on Josie’s shoulder. “Jo, it’s going to take at least half an hour to go through all of Lizzie’s accolades.” </p><p> </p><p>The brunette nodded. “Right. The point is, she’s leading the angels; we had just ended a successful attack against the demons when we got booted down here.” </p><p> </p><p>“D-demons?” Penelope asked. Before today she didn’t believe that they even existed, and now, in addition to all of the information that had just been shoved down her throat so far, the thought of literal demons wandering the Earth was almost enough to overwhelm her. The only thing stopping her from passing out was that a), Hope would never let her hear the end of it, and b), she didn’t want to look weak in front of two celestial beings, especially Josie. She was already stuttering as it is. </p><p> </p><p>Josie gave her a small smile. “Who do you think we’re fighting? Hell was destroyed by its own hellfire and Lucifer crawled out of there barely alive with an entire army consisting of however many demons that survived. He would’ve tried to take over Earth but none of the angels would ever allow it. So, he ambushed us, beginning the war. He knows that if he wins he gets control over Heaven, and without opposition, Earth as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie paused to take a sip of her drink. “That’s where my sister comes in. She worked hard to earn her spot and she’s been doing her best to preserve angelic lives. It hasn’t been easy for her, for any of us really; all of the angels know each other, and seeing the bodies of our friends, and for others, family, has taken a toll on everyone. I know Lizzie feels guilty with each life that gets taken, even though it’s not her fault. In your time, we’ve been fighting for over a decade, but for us it’s only felt like a few months, and seeing that many casualties in such a short amount of time has been exhausting, mostly for Lizzie.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope let it all sink in. Naturally, she felt bad for Lizzie. It couldn’t be easy, having no choice but to sit back and watch as your people die. The blonde looked like an innocent teenager, not a war general who had the deaths of thousands weighing her down. Being the only one in her position must make her feel so alone; Hope wished that she could understand what her new friends were going through. She’d seen terrible things in her short life, but she had never experienced all out war, most certainly not one that risked the extinction of her people. She wanted to talk to Lizzie, to hear it from her and how she felt about it, but she knew better than to not give the angel her space. She figured Lizzie needed some room to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope seemed to finish her thoughts at the same time as Hope because she sat up, pointed her fork in the direction of the two angels, and narrowed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“So what you’re saying is...she<em> doesn’t</em> like breakfast?” She asked, wanting to lighten the mood. She internally smirked, satisfied with herself when the other occupants of the table laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Once the laughter died down, Josie’s face turned solemn again. “She loves breakfast, just...hates anything domestic.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hope furrowed her eyebrows. “Why?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie bit her lip and tried to figure out how much she should reveal to the witches. It wasn’t her story to tell, but her sister could be stubborn and Hope seemed to be genuinely upset that Lizzie had decided to skip out on a nice meal with them. She cleared her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Being an angel is hard. We are expected to abide by unspoken rules and maintain a certain image behind the pearly gates. My sister was created with...a flaw. It was unheard of; angels were supposed to be perfect beings, better than humans, yet here Lizzie was. Ironically, like humans, the angels perceived this anomaly in a negative way. Here on Earth everything that’s considered “different” is seen as weird and should be avoided. That’s how some of the angels treated Lizzie; they shunned her even though she acted like everyone else. On the surface she’s just like any other celestial, but there are some angels who can’t see past her flaw. Being a twin - being compared to me - made it all worse. She felt like a reject. That’s why my sister has worked tirelessly to get to where she is now. She had to prove herself better than any other angel to earn her titles. It’s earned her some respect, but she knows that the others are only nice to her because the fate of Heaven - their own <em>lives</em> - is in her hands.”</p><p> </p><p>MG took over when he saw that Josie was starting to get a bit emotional. “When things get too much up there she comes down here to Earth. She parties, drinks, does drugs to distract herself from the fact that humanity understands her more than her own people do. That’s the reason why she wanted to become General to begin with: she wants to personally make sure that the war doesn’t touch the main planet. She doesn’t trust anyone else to do so, but now we’re here, away from the battlefield.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably driving her crazy,” muttered Hope, mostly to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Josie spoke up again. “She doesn’t hate Heaven, but it never fully felt like her home. The first time she came here she was walking around, trying to decide on what to do or where to go, when she looked over at a house. There was a family inside; the mom was making dinner while the dad played with the two kids. A sight that should have warmed her heart broke it because a loving family was something that we never had. Because it was her first time away from Heaven I decided to watch over her, and when I saw that scene I could feel Lizzie’s pain all the way from where I was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Angels don’t have families?” Penelope asked.</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged. “Some do. The way angels are made is very random. Some angels are created with entire families, others by themselves, and others with siblings only. We vary in physical age as well. Lizzie and I were created without parents, so it’s always been just the two of us. Coming here changed her, because she realized that there was something that she lacked - something that she wanted but could never have. Waking up in a nice house to people making breakfast and sitting down at a table just reminds her of that; she knows that this is only temporary.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded, and that was the end of the conversation. The rest of their breakfast was spent engaging in small talk; the four of them eventually cleaned up and went back to their respective rooms, with Hope and Penelope offering to give the angels a tour of Mystic Falls later on in the day. Hope walked through the hallway, stopping once she saw Lizzie’s door. She contemplated on knocking, just to check in, but decided against it, sighing as she made her way back to her room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lizzie tossed and turned, unable to go back to sleep. She groaned, throwing the blanket over her face. </p><p> </p><p><em> What are we even doing here? Why are Josie and MG getting attached to these witches? </em> Lizzie wondered. She couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous at how well her sister and her friend seemed to easily get along with the two girls. It had taken Lizzie a couple of visits before she even spoke to a human. It was her own damn fault, really. She let the sight of one happy family get to her head, and now it was something she constantly tried not to think about. Lizzie had done a lot of stupid things to get her mind off of the fact that it was love that she wished for. A family. She wanted the best for her and her sister, which included people who loved them as they were, but it wasn’t meant to be. Josie never complained; she was more than happy to just have a sister by her side. Lizzie felt guilty for wanting <em> more. </em>Angels weren’t supposed to question the circumstances of their existence, but she did. It was just another thing to add to the list of reasons why she was a freak. </p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door interrupted her self-loathing. Lizzie climbed out from under the covers as the door opened. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Josie walk in, wondering what prompted her sister to pay her a visit. </p><p> </p><p>“To what do I owe this pleasure, Josette?” Lizzie asked as Josie sat next to her on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette sighed. “Would it kill you to socialize?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie frowned. “What’s the point? We’re going to end up leaving them anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, that’s the thing. I think we met them for a reason. You know how fate works just as well as I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“It normally doesn’t apply to us,” muttered Lizzie. She knew her sister was right, even if she didn’t want to admit it. As a strategist, she was concerned about how much of a liability Hope and Penelope would be. They looked like they could take care of themselves, however, if it came down to it. As a sister, Lizzie wanted to spare Josie’s feelings once the mission was over and they would have to go back to Heaven. Not just Josie’s feelings, if she was being honest, but the witches’ feelings as well. Lizzie had spent plenty of time with humanity to know that people easily got attached, and she didn’t want to make any promises about returning. They had a war to win and the less distractions, the better.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Lizzie. What are the odds that the first people we met after we arrived were two supernaturals? I asked for celestial assistance and suddenly Hope shows up? It’s not a coincidence.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes, but conceded. She had never really been able to say no to Josie.</p><p> </p><p>“Fate’s a bitch,” she grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Josie grinned. “You haven’t even met her.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to meet her to know that she’s a <em> bitch. </em>” Lizzie smiled as she successfully got a laugh out of her sister. Her face fell as another concern popped into her head. </p><p> </p><p>“What if I hurt them?” she asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Josie took her hand and gave her a stern look. “You won’t. You haven’t hurt anyone for thousands of years, and each time you did it was an accident. You have it under control.” </p><p> </p><p>“But my wings -”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. Worry about one thing at a time, Liz. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Josie said as she kissed Lizzie’s forehead. The blonde fell back onto the pillows, unable to argue. </p><p> </p><p>“What do we do now? Pray and hope someone hears us?” asked Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie made a face. “Gross. We’re angels - I am <em> not </em>praying. That’s so humiliating.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes and got up. “Fine. Come downstairs, though. We’re being taken on a tour of the town!” she said, excited. She suddenly leaned down until she was face-to-face with Lizzie. “<em>All </em> of us,” she emphasized, a threatening look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie gulped and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” </p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Josie cheered, then proceeded to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>Once Josie was gone, Lizzie got up, summoning some clothes and got dressed. She made her way downstairs where the other four were already waiting. She made eye contact with Josie, who mouthed <em>be nice</em> to her. As Lizzie reached the bottom of the steps she suddenly froze, hand gripping the railing. Josie and MG seemed to know what was happening, because they ran to Lizzie’s side. Hope and Penelope looked at each other, extremely confused and concerned. Lizzie’s blue irises became white, and she stood completely still for several seconds before her eyes went back to their normal shade and she could move again. Hope noticed that Josie and MG were looking at the blonde with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell just happened?” asked Penelope. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s how us angels communicate. We send telepathic messages to each other,” answered MG, his attention still on Lizzie. “I didn’t know it worked between planes of existence.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just got a message from Heaven,” Lizzie muttered in disbelief, still in a daze. She shook her head, clearing it, then looked at her fellow angels. “It was Gabriel.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie frowned. “What did he say?” </p><p> </p><p>“We need to find two of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lizzie isn't Lizzie without her deep, dark damage, which we'll learn more about later. </p><p>Now that Hope and Penelope have joined the team, what do you think their role is going to be in all this? </p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Devil's Crossroads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1 of the group's road trip. Lizzie takes them to an interesting location.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, what?” MG asked, bewildered. “Which two are we supposed to look for? Where do we even begin?” He began pacing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Breathe, MG,” Josie said. She turned to Lizzie. “Let me guess, we’re going on a hunt for War and Death?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie nodded. “That seems to be the case.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds about right,” MG murmured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, time out!” Penelope stepped forward, making a “T” with her hands. “We’re going to need an explanation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie bit her lip. “You guys know of the Four Horsemen, right? War, Death, Famine, and Pestilence. Well, they’re real beings who are able to travel between Earth, Heaven, and in the case of Death, Hell before it was destroyed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie interjected. “They spent most of their time on mainland Earth, blending in with humanity, because, let’s face it, all of the action happens here. Pestilence had a field day with the Black Plague, Death’s business has been booming since the beginning of time, Famine’s more of a lurker, and War’s constantly profiting off of humanity’s inability to peacefully resolve a conflict.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Penelope could do was blink at them. Hope, deciding to let her friend take her time absorbing the information, spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why War and Death? Why not all four?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, War, for obvious reasons, is probably cashing in on our misery and has his sights set on Heaven. Death is death and he’s just doing his job. Pestilence and Famine are currently irrelevant because angels can’t get sick or starve.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG frowned. “Let’s say we do find them, then what? Ask them not to do their jobs and spare Heaven? It’s not going to happen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe…” Lizzie murmured. Not realizing that all eyes were on her, she walked over to the balcony to think. Josie, figuring that her twin wasn’t going to talk anytime soon, turned to the witches. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll let my sister figure that one out. But uh, anyway,” she said, nervously fiddling with her hands. “Do you guys want to come with us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Penelope would go anywhere Josie asked her to with no hesitation. What could go wrong? She had three angels in her corner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope turned to her friend, wide-eyed. She looked at Josie. “Excuse us for a second.” Hope grabbed Penelope’s arm and dragged her away to the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean “yes”?” Hope hissed. “We barely know them!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come <em> on, </em>Hope. It could be fun! And it’s the perfect opportunity to get out of this town.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. “So if I say no you’d leave me here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope sighed. “It’s not like that; we deserve some fun. Besides, you’re telling me you <em>don’t</em> want to go on a road trip to prevent the apocalypse with three all-powerful celestials? Do you seriously just want to let them go?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the shorter girl didn’t look convinced, Penelope continued. “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! What other supernaturals do you know that can say they’ve hung out with Heaven’s residents?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None,” Hope grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope clapped her hands together. “Exactly! But,” she said, her voice taking on a more serious tone. “If you really don’t want to go, I won’t either.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope gave her a teasing grin. “I knew you cared about me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. “I <em> tolerate </em>you, Mikaelson. Don’t get it twisted.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope chuckled. “Alright, fine. We’ll go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay!” Penelope yelled. She nudged her friend. “Now you can spend a little more time with our blonde war general.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink once she saw Penelope’s knowing smirk. However, she wasn’t going to let the taller girl get the upper hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Park,” she denied, standing her ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope rolled her eyes so hard it almost hurt. “Anyone with two working eyes can see that you have a crush on Lizzie.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-well, you have a crush on Josie!” Hope spluttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, duh. I’m not denying it. Unlike <em> someone.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The auburn-haired girl fidgeted with her fingers. “Okay, maybe I do have a <em> tiny </em>crush on Lizzie. But it’s not like anything’s going to happen! Her brain’s clearly occupied with trying to get home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope’s face softened when she saw Hope deflate a little. “You never know, Hope. In case you’ve forgotten, I’m in the exact same position.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then smirked. “I always knew you had a thing for people in positions of authority.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope shoved her a bit. “Hey! I do not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller girl wasn’t one to relent, though. “You really want to see her in her military uniform, don’t you?” she continued to tease Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Penelope!” Hope sighed; her best friend could be a pain in the ass sometimes. “We should probably get back to them.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two girls walked back out to the living room, where Lizzie had rejoined Josie and MG. The angels looked at them expectantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re in,” Penelope stated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie perked up. “Great!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope looked at Lizzie, whose face lacked expression, looking neither happy nor sad that the witches decided to tag along. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Don’t make a fool of yourself on this trip, Mikaelson, </em>Hope thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, ladies, pack your bags,” Lizzie announced. “We’re hitting the road.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You somehow figured out where War and Death are?” asked Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie shook her head. “No, and I still don’t know why we’re looking for them. However,” she said with a glint in her eye. “I know where to begin.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other two angels' eyes widened when they saw the smirk on the blonde’s face. That look meant trouble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not going to go anywhere or do anything that will make me question my status as an angel, are we?” MG asked tentatively. He’s heard plenty about Lizzie’s shenanigans on Earth, and although they sounded fun, he was still a divine being, thank you very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie turned to the boy and patted his head. “You’ll let me worry about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we?” Hope asked, as the group stepped out from behind some trees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie stood a few feet away, stretching and breathing in the air. She smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarksdale, Mississippi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any particular reason why you teleported us to the Deep South?” Josie quipped. Indeed, Lizzie had decided to leave the car in Mystic Falls and agreed to teleport them wherever they needed to go. Hope and Penelope had come out a bit dizzy as it was their first time, but awestruck nonetheless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile on Lizzie’s face grew. “This, my lovely sister, is home to the Devil’s Crossroads. I have some...connections here, and if we want answers, we’re sure as hell going to find them in this place.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie shook her head. “Everything you just said is concerning,” she muttered. “Why do you have connections <em> here, </em>of all places?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have connections everywhere.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have so many questions," whispered Josie to herself. She made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her sister. This area gave her a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach, but there was no one she trusted more than Lizzie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG looked around in wonder. “I’ve heard about this place! This is where famed blues musician Robert Johnson was rumored to have sold his soul to the devil in exchange for becoming a musical genius.” He pointed at a highway sign across the street. “Is that where it supposedly happened? That’s so cool.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally! Someone who shares my enthusiasm,” Lizzie said with pride, walking a little closer to the road. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he actually sell his soul?” Penelope was genuinely curious. Before, if anyone told her that someone had sold their soul to Satan she would have laughed in their face. Now, she’s questioning everything she’s ever learned. Plus, she was kinda getting into all of this celestial stuff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I work in the Archives up in Heaven, and I’ve never heard of a Robert Johnson,” Josie remarked, shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure you have,” Lizzie commented. “It’s a pretty generic name. There must be dozens of Robert Johnsons up in the sky. The real mystery, even to us, is if one of them is actually him. If he really sold his soul and was dragged to Hell, we’ll never know, because it doesn’t exist anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope shivered slightly. “That’s creepy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie grinned. “That’s the fun part.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope’s chills went away as soon as she saw the wide smile and deep dimples on Lizzie’s face. The blonde seemed broody, yet playful. Coming on this trip was worth it if Hope got to know more about her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, enough chit chat. Follow me,” Lizzie told the group. They walked for about ten minutes (with Josie continuing to be weary and looking over her shoulder) before they arrived at a diner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s eat,” said Lizzie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not hungry,” Josie muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope nodded. “Me neither.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie sighed. “I <em>know</em> none of you are hungry, but our destination doesn’t open for approximately another hour, so you’re going to sit down and at least order a coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde led them inside, a bell attached to the door ringing as Lizzie opened it; there were only a few tables occupied with a couple of families and some old people. The five of them settled themselves around a table and a middle-aged waitress arrived a few seconds later with some menus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, what can I get for - Lizzie!” the waitress exclaimed once her eyes landed on the blonde. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Jean,” Lizzie responded, standing up to give the waitress a hug. “I was hoping you’d be here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you in a minute,” Jean stated with a noticeable southern drawl. “Good lord, woman, you haven’t aged a day!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t look so bad yourself, Jean. How are the kids?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, they’re still a handful. What a surprise, huh?” the waitress chuckled. She looked around the table where the other four were looking at the pair in inquiry. “Who are your friends, Liz?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, these three,” Lizzie pointed at Hope, Penelope, and MG. “Are some friends of mine. And this one over here is my twin sister, Josie.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean leaned forward and squinted at Josie, who nearly blushed under the woman’s gaze. “Wow, you guys...” she observed, turning back to Lizzie. “...look nothing alike!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie let out a laugh. “We get that a lot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it was nice catching up with you, dear. Unfortunately, I still have a job to do,” Jean said with a dramatic sigh. “What can I get for you kids? I assume you want your usual, Lizzie?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be wonderful, Jean.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the group had given Jean their orders, and the waitress had left, everyone turned to Lizzie in curiosity. The blonde pretended not to notice, opting instead to read the label on one of the salt packets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie was the first to break the silence. “So, you have friends here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only a few,” Lizzie said quietly, a distant look on her face. She slightly shook her head and turned her body toward the others. “I met Jean seven years ago; I came here, curious about the legend of the crossroads. I got kind of lost, and I ended up right outside of this diner.” Lizzie pointed to a spot outside of the window. “I guess I must’ve looked like I had amnesia or something because Jean came outside, uniform and all, and asked me if I wanted to come inside for a meal. I shrugged and said sure. We started talking from there. She’s a single mom with two kids. I come back occasionally to check in on her, and visit some other people that we’ll see in a bit.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eat up, kids,” came Jean’s voice. On one arm, she was balancing a tray with their drinks on it, plus a plate with a burger and fries for MG, and on the other, she had a plate with fries and a chicken sandwich for Lizzie. MG and Penelope were engaged in conversation as they ate; Josie occasionally picked fries off of her sister’s plate and passed some to Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette twin observed her sister carefully. She hadn’t been aware of Lizzie’s double life amongst humanity. She was under the impression that Lizzie only came to party, coming back to Heaven almost as soon as she had left. Josie wasn’t aware that Lizzie had made friends here, or that she knew the planet like the back of her hand. It made her feel left out of her own twin’s life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were done with the meal Jean came back with the check. After paying, the group got up and made their way to the exit, but not before Lizzie slipped a hundred dollar bill as a tip where she knew Jean would find it. As she was on her way out she glanced over her shoulder and saw the waitress looking at her retreating form with a grateful expression. Lizzie threw a wink at her and shut the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where to, now? It’s dark out,” MG asked, looking around. He could’ve sworn he saw a shadowy figure right by the crossroads. He suppressed his shudder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This way.” Lizzie took the lead once more, her long strides making it difficult for everyone to catch up. She turned a corner, and at the end of the road was a large red building. It looked a bit run down, but it seemed like a pretty popular place considering the fact that they could hear loud music coming from the inside; they were at least a full block away from the building. The outside was dimly lit, only a couple of lights preventing the building from fading into the darkness. As the group got closer they could see motorcycles neatly lined up at the front and a few cigarette butts and beer bottles littering the ground. Lizzie finally stopped when they reached the front of the building. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> The Devil’s Hand, </em>read the sign. Looking through the window, it was obvious that Lizzie had taken them to a bar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie internally sighed. <em> What’s with this place and Lucifer? He’s not that great.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie turned around to face the other four. “Ta-da!” she threw her arms out in the air, as if revealing a surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You took us out for drinks?” asked Hope in confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie crossed her arms. “What are these people, in a bar, in the middle of a small town, going to know about finding two Horsemen?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie smirked. “You’ll see.” She opened the double doors, and the group was hit with the strong scent of alcohol. The bar was relatively packed. People in leather jackets, studded clothing, piercings, and tattoos were everywhere. It was all a cliche and looked like a scene right out of some indie movie. Some people were playing pool in the back corner, others were sitting at the bar, and some were watching tv. All eyes turned toward the door as the group walked in; even the music was lowered significantly. The entire time, Lizzie had a bright smile on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” murmured Josie, looking around the bar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because every single one of these lovely people are demons,” Lizzie stated.  “All of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told no lies: The Crossroads is a real tourist attraction in Mississippi</p>
<p>Robert Johnson was an interesting fellow. No one really knows how he died...</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this at least somewhat. I know we haven't had much of Hope and Penelope but now that they're on the road, I plan to pick up the pace a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Intel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team gets information at the bar. Hope and Lizzie have a conversation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've set up some plot points here so I hope you catch them! </p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone erupted into cheers as Lizzie stepped further into the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re back!” </p><p> </p><p>The other four were in disbelief. They felt uneasy as Lizzie became surrounded by these human-looking demons; with every greeting, with every pat on the back that Lizzie received, Josie got more infuriated. The breaking point was Lizzie’s knowing smirk at her four dumbstruck companions. Once the noise died down she didn’t hesitate to grab her sister’s wrist and haul her to an empty corner of the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em> possessed?” </em>Josie hissed. </p><p> </p><p>MG nodded. He was very close to standing in between the twins, just in case a fight broke out. It would certainly be the place for it. “Yeah, Liz, demons? Sounds pretty counterintuitive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, guys, they’re cool.” Lizzie shrugged. She rolled her eyes and her twin’s exasperated face. “They’re <em> defected </em>demons.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope stepped a little closer to Lizzie; she was a bit concerned about how an angel managed to befriend immortal beings who, by nature, should be her mortal enemies. “What are defective demons?” </p><p> </p><p>The twins had been engaged in a staring contest, however the eye contact was broken as Lizzie turned to Hope to answer her question. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re demons who decided not to participate in the war, defecting to Earth to live out the rest of their days.” </p><p> </p><p>“And do you know <em> how </em>they managed to live on Earth?” Josie voiced her rhetorical question, still scowling at her sister. Waiting for no one to answer, she continued. “By possessing human bodies.” </p><p> </p><p>“Recently dead human bodies,” Lizzie retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you so sure that -”</p><p> </p><p>A deep, gruffly voice interrupted their argument. “Hey, everything alright back here?” A large man approached them. He resembled Santa Claus, with the trademark white beard and large belly, if Santa decided to retire and become a member of a biker gang. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a flaming skull on it, worn-out blue jeans, a leather vest, and he had a bandana tied around his forehead. </p><p> </p><p><em> I thought Lizzie was tall, </em>mused Hope. The short girl had to crane her neck to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie whirled around at the sound of his voice. She gasped when she saw who it was. “Dave!” Josie winced as her sister ran to give this...demon a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Dave ruffled Lizzie’s hair. “How ya doin’ there, blondie? I assume these are your friends?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie nodded. “Some friends and my moody sister,” she said, pointing at Josie, who had her arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>Dave chuckled at the unpleasant look on the brunette’s face. He tilted his head in thought. “None of y’all are human, huh?” he asked after a moment. </p><p> </p><p>MG raised his eyebrows. He was a lot more okay with the situation than Josie was, considering that there was clearly no present danger. That didn’t mean he wasn’t weary, though. “How do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a demon. I can sense angels from a mile away. And those two,” he said, nodding his head at Hope and Penelope. “Well, I don’t know exactly what they are, but definitely not human.” He turned back to Lizzie. “What brings you here?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie sighed. “The war.” </p><p> </p><p>Dave stroked his beard. “Ah. We should sit, then.” He found them a booth in the back corner of the bar. It only fit four people, so Lizzie and Dave pulled up chairs for them to sit. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you guys meet?” MG asked, curious. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie cleared her throat. “Remember when I said that Jean found me and took me into the diner to eat? Well, she had to step away for a few seconds to settle a dispute with a customer, and I overheard some people talking about this cool bar in town. Naturally, I’m always up for a good time,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “So I decided to make my way over to this lovely establishment. I had a weird feeling in my stomach the closer I got to it, which I thought was just nerves. Little did I know, I had walked into a bar full of demonic entities.” </p><p> </p><p>Dave chuckled. “I’ll never forget the look on your face. You realized it too late.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie blushed a little. “Not one of my finest moments. I can’t believe I didn’t notice. I really thought you were all going to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dave shook his head. He looked at Josie and MG. “Look, I know you guys probably hate us, which is understandable, but we haven’t hurt anyone, and we wouldn’t, either. We serve demons, humans, and even angels, as long as y’all don’t cause any trouble. Everyone here,” he said, pointing around the entire building. “Is against the war. Most of us left as soon as Lucifer announced that he was going to attack Heaven. Others came afterwards, telling us terrible stories about the front lines - what they saw, how many are dead on both sides. Of course they fled. I didn’t think we could be more horrified, but then little Lizzie here came and told us things from her end. Just awful.” </p><p> </p><p>“I could apologize on behalf of my kind,” the old man said solemnly. “But it wouldn’t make much of a difference. This shouldn’t have happened, especially not to Heaven. If the war somehow ends up here on Earth, then we’ll go down fighting, I promised Lizzie that.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked at him. “I’m impressed that Lucifer hasn’t found you guys yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“When I had the idea to open up a bar I figured that Satan himself would either be too busy to track down a few traitorous demons or simply wouldn’t care. I thought hiding in plain sight in the middle of rural Mississippi would throw him off, at least for a while. That’s also why we named the bar after him; you don’t name something after someone you hate, unless it’s a voodoo doll.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie nodded. “I’m going to get a drink. Anyone want anything?” When everyone else declined, she left. Hope felt a stab of jealousy when she noticed a few people checking Lizzie out as she walked towards the bar area. </p><p> </p><p>Dave looked at the remaining angels. “Why aren’t you guys up in Heaven right now?” </p><p> </p><p>MG, sensing that Josie was still a bit hostile, spoke. “We were sent down here on some weird journey in which the outcome is probably going to guarantee our victory or, if this goes south, our defeat. No one gave us details until we got here. Right now, we have to find War and Death, two of the Four Horsemen, but we don’t know why. Lizzie hoped we’d get some help by coming here.” </p><p> </p><p>The demon nodded. “She’s damn right. This place is a hub of information. I usually stay in the area, but the other demons come and go. Some are travelling the world right now, some are just across the country. But they all come back eventually. This bar is the only safe space for us. If you want intel on anything, someone here has something to say. I’ll go see if anyone knows anything.” He got up, patting Lizzie on the shoulder as she returned with her drink. She sat down, becoming used to the feeling of multiple pairs of eyes on her. Once again, she ignored them, preferring to take a sip of her scotch. </p><p> </p><p>Josie suddenly shoved her. “You’re the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie raised an eyebrow. “But…”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette sighed. “This place isn’t as bad as I thought,” she muttered. She hated when she had to admit that her twin was right. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde smiled, satisfied. Josie narrowed her eyes at her. </p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t trust them."</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shrugged. “Understandable.” </p><p> </p><p>“They’re clearly not above possession.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Well how else are they going to live on Earth? They’re not kidnapping bodies of people who are still alive. Some of them hopped right out of the morgue, others waited until the human had already been buried. Like angels, not all demons are the same. We’re all opposite sides of the same coin.” </p><p> </p><p>As Lizzie finished her monologue, Dave came back with a young man. He had slicked-back black hair, looked no older than twenty-five, and was holding a beer in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright y’all. Donovan here says he may be able to help,” the old man announced. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to the bar.”</p><p> </p><p>The young man, Donovan, sat down in Dave’s old seat and took a sip of his beer. “I hear you want to find the Horsemen,” he drawled. “I can’t help you find both, but Death’s arrival has been creating some buzz. He’s usually spotted once every couple of centuries or so, but <em> several </em> of my acquaintances have seen him during this decade alone, which means he’s either predicted the outcome of this war and has simply stopped giving a fuck, or he <em> wants </em>to be found.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie maintained a neutral expression, but she was internally buzzing with excitement. Donovan’s first theory about why Death had suddenly stopped trying to hide was concerning, however the second meant that he was probably expecting them, which, for the most part, wasn’t a good sign, but Lizzie will take anything at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“Where was he last seen?” Josie asked, trying to speed up the conversation so they could leave as quickly as possible. </p><p> </p><p>The demon shook his head. “It’s been about a year, but a newly defected demon popped out of a grave only to look up and find Death staring at him from across the cemetery. Didn’t move, didn’t even blink.” Donovan shivered. “Chilling stuff. Anyway, that was the last time anyone saw him. In the middle of nowhere in Pennsylvania. Doubt he’s still in the area, but,” he said with a sleazy grin. “I’ll give you a hint as to where you could find him now.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned closer to Lizzie. “Where do all good things go to die?” </p><p> </p><p>Hope’s first thought was Florida, but she stopped thinking altogether when she saw the blonde’s face break out into an equally sly grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hollywood,” Lizzie answered, proceeding to down the last of her drink.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Donovan left, after Lizzie gave him a generous tip for his services, the five of them stood up and made their way to the door. Dave met them at the exit, and as Lizzie went around the bar to say bye to everyone, the old man turned to Josie. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep an eye on that sister of yours, okay?” he said, his concerned tone immediately grabbing Josie’s attention. “Something ain’t right. No angel of her caliber would just walk into a bar full of demons. What’s worse is that she didn’t sense it. This war is taking a toll on her, not to mention the whole thing with her powers and what my old boss did to those wings of hers.” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at the shocked look on Josie’s face. “Yeah, she told us a lot of things. She trusts us, and we care about the girl. I don’t want to hear about her getting hurt. She's too pure for this bullshit.” </p><p> </p><p>The demon’s sentiment warmed Josie’s heart. She could see why Lizzie liked being away from Heaven; these demons treated her better than some of the other angels did. </p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded. “I promise to look after her. I always have.” </p><p> </p><p>“Also, tell Lizzie to be wary of <em> her.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Before Josie could ask what he meant, Lizzie came back, and Dave gave the group his sendoff. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re all welcome here anytime. If ya need anything, give us a call. The number for this bar is on Google. Oh, and don’t forget to give us a five star review!” he told them, winking as the gang walked out of the double doors into the night.</p><p> </p><p>The five of them stopped under a dim streetlight, processing the information that they had learned while in the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“So...we’re going to Los Angeles?” Penelope asked, secretly excited. She had never been to California before; she hoped to see a celebrity, and maybe take a picture or two. </p><p> </p><p>Hope frowned. “Why is it where all good things go to die?”</p><p> </p><p>“Celebrities lose their privacy and freedom, some people’s morals go out the window, self-esteem plummets, people feel pressured to succumb to the beauty standards, and not to mention all of the illegal activity,” Lizzie explained. “Oh, and the vegans,” she said, a chill running down her spine. </p><p> </p><p>She suddenly yawned. The past twenty-four hours had been nothing short of exhausting, and she hadn’t noticed how tired she was. </p><p> </p><p>Josie, noticing her sister’s fatigue, suggested that they stay at a hotel for the night. Everyone else agreed, also feeling worn out, and Lizzie managed to find them the nicest hotel in town. It was small, only three stories, but it had a rather large pool, complimentary breakfast, and to MG’s delight, free WiFi. The twins stayed in one room, the witches in another, and MG was left to his devices in his own room. </p><p> </p><p>Hope, restless in bed and not wanting to wake Penelope, decided to go out for a walk around the hotel. A few minutes into her stroll, she walked by an open door, only to find Lizzie sitting alone by the pool, watching her feet dangle in the water. Hope thanked whatever spiritual deity was out there, including Lizzie’s boss, because she was finally able to get some time alone with the blonde. She knocked on the door, not wanting to scare Lizzie. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shook her head. “I’m tired, but we learned so much today, and I don’t want to forget any of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope took her shoes off and sat down next to the angel. “Today was an interesting day, wasn’t it?” she let out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie turned to her, smiling. “Just a day in the life of a celestial.” </p><p> </p><p>The shorter girl sighed. “By comparison, it’s boring being a supernatural.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. You didn’t seem so bored when you nearly set me on fire in Mystic Falls.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hope muttered nervously, looking down and playing with her hands. Lizzie found her timid nature kind of cute. “I’ve had a lot of bad experiences with other supernaturals. It’s hard for me to trust anyone other than Penelope. I’m kind of infamous in the supernatural community.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie bumped her shoulder. “You don’t seem so bad to me. Although,” she observed. “You’re not just a witch, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked up at her, captivated by blue eyes reflecting the pool below them. “No. I’m part werewolf, witch, and vampire.”</p><p> </p><p><em>That explains the super speed, </em>thought Lizzie. The blonde raised her eyebrows. “That’s pretty cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope shook her head before Lizzie could say anything else. “I’m the only one of my kind. A tribrid. I was born into the original family of vampires - a family of villains. They’ve been around for a thousand years, doing terrible things, hurting and killing so many people. Now it’s up to me to be better than them, to do right by our name.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope took a deep breath. She didn’t know why she was spilling her guts to Lizzie, but she felt like she could trust her, and not because she was an angel. Hope felt as though Lizzie could relate to some of her struggles of feeling alone. “My family has made a <em> lot </em>of enemies over the years, so I get kind of worked up whenever I sense a super powerful being. It’s not fair that I have to clean up their messes, but who else will?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie took her hand. “It’s not up to you to atone for their sins, Hope, and that’s coming from a literal divine being,” she began, making the tribrid smile. “You have every right to forge your own path, but if you ask me, you already have. Look at you, going from a small town protector to lending a helping hand in stopping a celestial conflict. I’m sure your family’s proud of you, wherever they may be.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope had to restrain herself from tearing up. She hadn’t told Lizzie that half of her family was dead, and in a weird way, she didn’t have the heart to. The blonde’s words meant more to her <em> because </em>she didn’t know that Hope’s parents and uncle were gone. The angel’s words came from a place of honesty, not sympathy. Her next words were interrupted by a yawn. Lizzie stood up, never letting go of Hope’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, time for bed. I’ll walk you back to your room.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded, sleepiness already setting in, and allowed the taller girl to tug her in the direction of her room. She didn’t let go of Lizzie’s hand the entire walk back, and she was glad because the blonde didn’t seem to mind. They arrived at the witches’ room, and Lizzie chuckled as Hope nearly fell through the door. After saying goodnight, she walked back to her own room, where Josie was deep in slumber. She laid down on the bed, and spent a few minutes thinking about what the next day would bring. They had the beginnings of a plan, which Lizzie was more than grateful for. </p><p> </p><p>She just hoped it would all pay off in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We love friendly demons!  </p><p>We finally got a one on one talk with Hope and Lizzie, yay :)</p><p>Let me know if you guys want a bit more Posie. This is mainly a Hizzie fic (I love the posies but I don't want them coming for me 😂) so I can't make any promises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk; they figure things out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Look! I did it! I can fly!” Elizabeth yelled excitedly as she floated in midair. The wind picked up and she slightly lost her balance.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The older angel chuckled. “See? I told you you could do it. Now come down, we don’t want you floating away.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Elizabeth, not knowing how to properly land, crashed into the ground with an audible thump. The other angel shook his head fondly and helped her up.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, I should have assisted you.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Elizabeth was slightly embarrassed but her mentor’s gentle and patient voice was enough to reassure her. It was her second training session in learning how to use her wings; it had taken the Archangels a while to find someone to teach her and she felt horribly self-conscious as she fell behind in her training. Now, thanks to her teacher, she was rapidly catching up to her peers. It wasn’t her fault that no one wanted to instruct her - at least, that’s what her mentor told her. He was right, though. She had no say in the circumstances of her creation; her powers often fell outside the realm of her control, and thus she titled herself as Heaven’s resident freak.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He bumped her shoulder as they walked back towards the gates. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Elizabeth sighed. “It’s not fair.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s not,” he agreed. He paused for a moment, then spoke again. “Do you want to know why I volunteered to teach you?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Because you had nothing better to do?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> He let out a laugh. “That’s true, but that’s not the reason. It’s because you and I are a lot alike.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Elizabeth looked up at him skeptically. She thought they couldn’t be more different. He was an Archangel, with a family and was admired by all of Heaven. He was adored by his siblings and rumored to be God’s favorite. She, on the other hand, was hated by those old enough to know that she was different from the rest.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> He shook his head. “Don’t look at me like that. We are! I too am imperfect. I’m the black sheep of my family - I act differently, I think differently than everyone else. I question things, and my rather large mouth has gotten me in trouble more times than I can count.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He frowned in thought. “Sometimes I wonder why we’re supposed to be perfect, when Father’s creations down below are anything but. There’s no rulebook established on how to be an angel, so why do torture we ourselves in order to abide by invisible standards?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> The Archangel looked down, momentarily forgetting that he had company. He looked at Elizabeth and grinned apologetically. “Sorry, sorry. I went on a bit of a tangent there. But I know you’ve thought about it, too. You wish to have more. You don’t know what “more” is exactly, but you crave it.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Elizabeth nodded. “There’s something missing. I can feel it. My sister doesn’t know what I’m talking about. I feel like I’m going crazy.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> The older angel put his hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder. “You are not crazy.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But that’s what everyone else thinks! I’ve hurt people with my powers, and I couldn’t stop myself from doing so. I am cursed, for all of eternity.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> He looked at his protege in sympathy. “You can’t control your powers. Everyone knows it, yes, and it’s baffling why they still treat you this way. Angels are supposed to be kind and nurturing. They’re supposed to be accepting of your flaw, not ostracizing you for it.” He added as an afterthought, “Knowingly creating an angel with a flaw. Another reason to resent my Father.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows at the bitter look on his face. That’s when she realized that maybe they really weren’t that different. Maybe she wasn’t alone after all. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The older angel broke himself out of his own thoughts as they continued walking. “Anyway, the point is that you’re special, Elizabeth. And before you scoff at me,” he said, as the girl opened her mouth to do exactly that. “I want you to know that even if you don’t see it now, I can. You’ll always have my support. You’re going to be extremely powerful one day, and the others are going to see it, whether they like it or not. Trust me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> He stopped and turned to face her. “One day we’re going to have everything we’ve ever wanted.” He sounded so certain, and Elizabeth couldn’t help but hope that he would be right.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> They finally arrived at the gates, and the two angels went their separate ways. Elizabeth thought about her mentor’s words for the rest of the afternoon; for once, she felt understood. She had finally found someone who considered themselves just as broken as she was. Broken, defeated.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Defective. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>**</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie woke up with a start; she sat up and looked around the room. She didn’t know whether she was sad or relieved that she wasn’t actually in Heaven. Her indecisiveness turned into melancholy the more awake she became. She was on Earth, Heaven was being torn apart, and her mentor - her <em> friend </em> - was gone. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sighed. This wasn’t how she wanted to start her day. She looked to her right and noticed that Josie’s bed was unoccupied and neatly made. Lizzie groaned and rolled out of bed, away from the temptation of going back to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie arrived downstairs to the lobby and was immediately hit with the scent of freshly baked pastries and coffee. She found the complimentary breakfast area and was delighted at seeing all of the options, ranging from muffins to cereal. She chose a raspberry danish and grabbed a cup of coffee; she sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace and happily ate away. As she was taking the final sips of her drink she felt someone plop down next to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning, stranger,” Penelope said casually, dipping her muffin into her coffee. Josie felt her heart begin to beat rapidly as she felt the raven-haired girl’s body heat. She had never experienced this sensation before. Maybe she was coming down with some Earthly sickness?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Why do I feel like this? I’m an angel, damn it. Divine and holy and all that, </em>she thought, trying to boost her confidence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope looked up from her cup of coffee when the brunette didn’t respond. “You alright there? You look like you’re about to puke.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie cleared her throat. “Y-yeah...I’m all good. Why are you up so early?” she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope shrugged. “I don’t sleep well in new places. Plus, I knocked out pretty early last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Josie hummed, not knowing what else to say. The two fell into an awkward silence. Josie chastised herself for not being able to make conversation while Penelope racked her brain for something to say. That in particular baffled the witch; she <em> always </em>had something to say. Something about the unassuming girl next to her caused Penelope’s brain to short circuit; admitting her crush on the angel to Hope had only exacerbated that. The witch internally rolled her eyes at her own dramatics; they had known each other for what, two days? She cleared her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” she began. “Last night was interesting, huh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Interesting”, Park? That’s the best you could come up with? You sound like Hope. </em>Penelope cringed at herself, even more so as she saw Josie frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t really know what to think.” Josie sighed. “It’s like I don’t even know my own sister. Demons, literal demons! And Lizzie walks in there like she owns the place.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Penelope tried to gather her thoughts. She couldn’t understand <em> at all </em> why Josie was upset, but there was no way in hell she was going to let herself sound like an idiot. “I think it’s kind of nice that your sister doesn’t see everything in black and white.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie looked at her, expecting her to explain. Penelope set down her coffee on the table in front of them, and turned her full body towards the angel. “I’m not sure what it’s like up there, but here most of us don’t see things as simply good and evil. People have differing opinions, sure, but we don’t villainize them for it, unless, well, it involves murder or torture or stuff like that…” Penelope trailed off. “Anyway, it’s a lot more complicated than that, and I think Lizzie knows it, too. She clearly spends a lot of time down here. Just because they’re demons doesn’t mean they <em> all </em>blindly follow Satan, and Lizzie sounds like an angel who would do morally questionable things to save Heaven; she’s not like you or MG, that I can tell. I think she’s found a nice middle ground with those demons as well as a second home among us mortals.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie looked down at her lap, pondering on Penelope’s words. It was true, she didn’t know nearly as much about humanity as Lizzie did. Those demons also didn’t seem to want to kill them, so that was a win in Josie’s book. She had never seen anyone, other than herself, care about Lizzie as much as the demonic biker gang did. Weirdly enough, it warmed her heart. Something still bothered her, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t she tell me about all of this? She seems like she’s keeping secrets,” she said quietly, looking up from her lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope bit her lip. She didn’t have a sibling; the closest thing she had to one was Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Well, she’s more of a pet, </em>the witch thought jokingly. Nevertheless, she only had an inkling of what a sisterly bond felt like, but she knew plenty about keeping secrets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I could name a few reasons for that. Maybe she wants something to call her own - you guys <em> have </em> been around each other since the beginning of time; maybe she just doesn’t want you to get caught up in all of the shady stuff she seems to be involved in. Or maybe she doesn’t think you’re <em> cool </em>enough to handle it,” Penelope teased, nudging the angel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Josie exclaimed, seemingly offended. “I’m cool.” She gave the witch a couple of lame finger guns to try and prove her point. Penelope laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In all seriousness, if you’re really concerned, then just talk to her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie nodded. Penelope’s words gave her a newfound sense of confidence. Lizzie was her sister, her twin, and if Lizzie needed her space, then Josie was going to respect it. She looked into Penelope’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope tried to keep her blush down upon hearing the sincerity in Josie’s voice. “Don’t mention it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, the five of them were all gathered in the twins’ room, all ready to leave for California. Hope and Penelope were wearing new clothes, courtesy of the celestials who were essentially walking clothing stores. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie was hunched over a map of Los Angeles County; she had circled places she thought were of significance. Josie stood next to her sister, arms crossed and looking exasperated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“LA is <em> huge, </em>Lizzie! And I’m pretty sure we won’t,” she pointed to a spot on the map, “find Death in front of the Hollywood Walk of Fame.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you think about it, dear sister, LA the perfect place for Death to be," said the blonde, ignoring everything Josie had just said. "The population is so big that people probably die there every eight seconds or so.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How morbid,” Josie grumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People die every second all over the world.” MG entered the conversation. “It’s probably a coincidence that we are in the same country at the same time as the Horsemen. The problem is that we don’t know what Death looks like or in what circumstances he appears in. There could be multiple funerals happening in a day, and we don’t have the time or the resources to go to each one.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope bit her lip. She had an inkling of an idea. “Death also has access to Heaven, right? He knows there’s a war going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angels turned to her. They all nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how does he know when an angel dies?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie and Josie shrugged while MG tilted his head in thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before the war, angels dying were unheard of. Someone had to have granted him access to Heaven once the war began, and the only ones who could do that are the Archangels.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie seemed to be following his train of thought. “And what do <em> all </em>angels have in common? What is something that he is able to take from everyone as proof that a life has ended?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our wings, but specifically, our feathers!” Josie said, relieved that they had a breakthrough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That makes sense,” MG said. “As a legend, the Grim Reaper is said to collect human souls upon death. Angels don’t have souls in the same way that humans do - we were never meant to die to begin with. We didn’t know we <em> could </em>die until the war began. Now I remember walking by Michael and Raphael in the library and I overheard them talking about meeting with Death to talk about “a form of payment for his services”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They probably figured out a way for Death to get his “payment” while on Earth instead of going around and plucking a feather off of every single dead angel.” Lizzie rolled up the map. “However, we’re no closer to finding him than we were before. Why did you ask, Hope?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope could hardly contain her excitement. “<em> Because, </em> if he’s able to appear to every single human whenever and anywhere in the world, <em> and </em> he’s able to do the same up in Heaven if he wanted to, then we might be able to do the reverse and do a tracking spell with one of your feathers!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie thought about it. Death, as old as God himself, had imprinted himself in every living being throughout history, which apparently included the angels. He took everyone in the end, and the more Lizzie contemplated it, the more sense it made. The legend had to have come from somewhere, so maybe Death <em>did </em>reveal himself to everyone before they died. He was never hidden to begin with - no one simply knew what he looked like, or even thought he had a real form. He was probably the easiest of the Horsemen to find. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde sensed that everyone was waiting for her to say something; out of the corner of her eye she could see Hope’s excitement dim somewhat. Her face broke out into a grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope Mikaelson, you’re a genius!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The auburn-haired girl’s face flushed red at being praised by Lizzie. Josie shook her sister’s arm in joy and MG exhaled in relief. Penelope, ever the realist, had some concerns. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I absolutely <em> hate </em>to be a party pooper, but how do we know if this is going to work? No witch in the history of ever has tried to track a celestial. Do we even have enough magic for it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope’s shoulders dropped in defeat, however Lizzie, quickly becoming her knight in shining armor, spoke again. “I’ll help you. I’ll lend you some of my powers; it takes a celestial to find a celestial, after all.” </p>
<p><br/>The witches looked at each other in consolation. Hope and Penelope both knew what the other was thinking - that they actually <em>had </em>a purpose in this mission and weren’t just tagging along because they were invited to. They were both happy that they were being of use to the angels, and they were having a damn good time doing it, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie saw the silent exchange between the two and smiled. She didn’t regret bringing them along at all, despite what her sister may think. It had become official that the witches were needed, and the blonde was glad to have them along for the ride. She looked around the room at her four companions being so excited that they were finally getting somewhere; it gave her a warm feeling in her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope still interested her, even though it was confirmed that the girl was indeed special. It was something else, something the blonde couldn’t figure out. Looking at her caused a fluttery feeling in Lizzie’s stomach. She attributed it to the fact that there was someone who shared her pain of isolation, someone who wasn’t afraid to divulge their secrets to her. Lizzie didn’t have someone like that back home, and she probably never would if they failed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello? Earth to Lizzie?” Josie snapped her fingers in front of her twin’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I get it! Because she’s on Earth!” MG laughed from the other side of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins simultaneously rolled their eyes; Lizzie shook her head and turned to Hope and Penelope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do this spell, shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's congratulate these guys for using all five of their collective brain cells! In all seriousness, I'm creating most of this lore off the top of my head so technically I was impressed at myself for coming up with this. </p>
<p>I'm shaking my head at the fact that neither of the twins knows what they're feeling 😪 hopefully they'll figure it out soon, yeah? </p>
<p>Who do you guys think was Lizzie's teacher? I'm very curious</p>
<p>Anyway leave a comment! Tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. City of Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They arrive in Santa Monica and find Death in an unexpected environment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you need for the spell?” Lizzie asked, seeing that the witches were empty-handed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll need a blank map of Los Angeles, some candles, and one of your feathers,” replied Hope, a little rapidly. She was eager to put her theory to the test; if successful, they would achieve what no other witch has done before. Yes, there’s still a chance that it wouldn’t work and Hope’s ego would be severely deflated, but they had to try. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie swiped her hand over the map, clearing it of her fruitless attempt to narrow down their options and set it on the floor. MG opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out four candles. He looked up to find the others staring at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? It’s my favorite party trick.” He strolled over and handed Penelope the candles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now all we need is a feather,” Hope said, looking at Lizzie expectantly. The blonde tensed at the idea of exposing her wings, which didn’t go unnoticed by Hope. Josie, sensing her sister’s discomfort, stepped forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll do it.” Lizzie and MG took that as their cue to step back as Josie’s shoulders became rigid and then relaxed; Hope and Penelope covered their faces as a strong gust of wind nearly sent them flying backward. They glanced up and saw beautiful white wings protruding from the brunette’s shoulder blades. The wingspan was nearly the length of the entire hotel room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa,” Penelope expressed in awe. It wasn’t the first time the witches had seen wings; she recalled that fateful day in the park where Lizzie had shown hers in order to prove that she was an angel, but they didn’t get a good look as the blonde had put them away as quickly as she released them. Penelope walked over to Josie and tentatively put her hand on the wings. They were solid, firm, but also the softest thing the raven-haired witch had ever felt. She pulled her hand back as she remembered that this was someone's actual body part. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I should have asked,” Penelope apologized. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie shrugged. “It’s okay. It’s not every day you get to see wings.” She brought her right wing forward. “Go on, pluck a feather.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope, not knowing whether or not it would hurt Josie, took the feather quickly in order to spare the angel any prolonged pain. She trudged back over to Hope, who had lit the candles and put them in place. The shorter girl took the feather in her hand; it was smaller than she thought it would be - about the length of her hand. She placed it down on the center of the map and held out her hands, one for Penelope and Lizzie each to take. Penelope sat down criss-crossed on Hope’s left side while Lizzie sat on her knees on the right side. Hope looked at Lizzie, who gave her an encouraging nod. Hope tried not to gulp as she realized that she also ran the risk of disappointing the blonde, which was definitely <em> not </em>in her master plan of getting Lizzie to fall for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope began chanting the spell, with Penelope following suit. Hope peered over at Lizzie, who extended her free hand, palm facing the map. Her eyes began to glow white, and Hope’s concentration nearly broke as she felt a rush of power flow through her body. Magic, especially complicated spells, usually required energy to cast, but with the help of celestial powers, she actually felt herself become more energized the longer she held the spell. She realized Penelope could feel it too when the latter slightly squeezed her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To the tribrid’s amazement, the feather seemingly melted into the map, a small black dot taking its place; the girls finished the spell when they saw the dot move, ultimately stopping on the southern part of the map. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like we have our destination,” Lizzie said, picking up the map and handing it over to Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope stood up, feeling lighter and more alert. She was in awe of how that was only a small portion of Lizzie’s power, and wondered how one person could carry that much magic without disintegrating. She knew the angels were powerful, but after this experience, she quickly deduced that they could probably take down entire continents with the amount of power that they held. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie seemed to know what Hope was thinking, because she threw a subtle smirk over her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to admit, that was pretty amazing,” Josie commented. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope smiled in relief; it had actually worked. She met Lizzie’s gaze and thought she saw a bit of pride in her eyes. She flushed red and turned to Penelope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We did it, Pen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We sure did, munchkin,” said Penelope, patting Hope on the head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope slapped her friend’s hand away. “Hey! I’m trying to have a wholesome moment here!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope cupped her ear. “Sorry, can’t hear you from up here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angels let the girls bicker as they looked at the map. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Santa Monica, huh?” Josie said, leaning in to see the small writing. She looked at her sister. “Have you been there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie shook her head. “Surprisingly, no.” She turned to MG. “Have you - oh who am I kidding?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG crossed his arms. “Just because you’re right doesn’t make it any less hurtful!” he whined in mock offense. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde rolled her eyes. The witches finished their banter and joined them; Lizzie immediately took note of how Hope’s body was nearly pressed against hers as they all huddled around the map.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I really need to talk to Josie about this, </em>she told herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie rolled up the piece of paper and snapped her fingers, making it disappear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, don’t we need that?” asked Penelope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can summon anything at will,” explained Josie. “And it’ll be just how we left it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope nodded, satisfied with the brunette’s answer and made her way toward the door. She had been doing a pretty good job of containing her excitement ever since they discovered that they needed to go to California. Los Angeles was pretty high on her list of places to visit and she was more eager than ever to leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well chop chop, people, let’s get this show on the road!” she called out as she slipped through the door. The rest of the gang gathered up their stuff and followed the witch. They checked out of the hotel and walked into the warm Mississippi air. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m never going to get used to that, am I?” groaned Penelope, clutching her head. The group had just teleported to Los Angeles; specifically, they were on a mountain, right behind the Hollywood sign. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Lizzie?” asked Josie, looking around. The blonde was the one who took them there, but she was nowhere to be found. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Up here!” the group heard someone yell from above them. They all looked up and saw Lizzie sitting in the center of the “W” of the Hollywood sign, waving at them. She had changed her outfit at some point and accessorized it with a pair of binoculars and some sunglasses that were resting on top of her head. She thought it would help her blend in as a tourist. Josie sighed at her sister's flair for the dramatic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome,” the blonde announced, “to the City of Angels!” She took in the giant city below them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get down here, Lizzie!” shouted Josie. Lizzie sighed, and in the blink of an eye, she appeared next to her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why exactly did you take us to the Hollywood Hills?” asked MG. Lizzie walked over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, my dear Milton,” Lizzie began. “This place is secluded enough for us to teleport <em> and </em>it’s a national landmark! I was hoping you'd all <em>appreciate </em>it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG looked down at the rocky terrain below them. “This seems dangerous.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First of all, you have wings, and second, it is!” Lizzie said cheerfully. “People have certainly died here, most notably actress Peg Entwistle, who jumped from the letter “H” back in 1932,” she said, pointing to the sign and giving them her best tour guide voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie shook her head; she still wasn’t used to her sister’s inherent fascination with all things morbid. She didn't want to know how Lizzie knew these things, or why she wanted to know them to begin with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s...sad,” commented Hope. “But at least we set the mood, considering who we’re looking for.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie nodded in agreement. She snapped her fingers and the rolled up map fell into her hand. She unfurled it to see where exactly they were going to have to go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Santa Monica Pier? Sounds like fun to me.” Lizzie snapped her fingers again, making the map disappear once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s bound to be a lot of people there,” said Josie, expressing her concern. “Five people confronting one man in public is not exactly what I would call discreet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie shrugged. “If anyone asks, we’ll say he’s our long lost uncle or something.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie glared at her. “That we just <em> happened </em> to find in California?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie giggled. “I’m sure we’ll be fine, Jo.” The brunette huffed but decided to let the argument go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde teleported them once again, this time behind one of the many gift shops that were strewn across the area. Before they could step out of the shadows, Lizzie put an arm out to stop the rest of the group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys can’t go out wearing that.” Her four companions looked down at themselves, not seeing the problem with their fashion choices. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope frowned. “Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not exactly dressed for a nice day out on the beach. MG’s wearing a cashmere sweater and khakis, Josie, tragically, has on a whole ass cardigan, Hope and Penelope are wearing combat boots, and Penelope’s wearing a leather jacket for crying out loud.” Lizzie somehow managed to say all of that in one breath. “It’s like we’re asking for attention.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re just clothes, Lizzie,” Josie muttered. Lizzie gasped as if someone had just insulted her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you were concerned about being discreet, Josie. Make up your mind!” Josie put her hands up in surrender. Normally, she wouldn’t give into her sister’s antics so easily, but she knew that some of Lizzie’s behavior was chalked up to being anxious, so she made the active decision to let Lizzie have whatever she wanted. Within reason, of course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments later they were all dressed in weather-appropriate attire. To Penelope’s delight, Lizzie had summoned a set of binoculars just for her, getting her one step closer to living out her dream of becoming a tourist. Hope tried not to think about how her outfit seemed to coordinate with Lizzie’s, because it meant that it had to be intentional on the angel’s part...right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie stepped back, satisfied at her handiwork. “Alright, now we can go,” she said as she shoved a beach ball into her sister’s hands; she summoned a compass once her hands were free. Josie raised her eyebrow in question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I put the essence of the map into this compass. It’ll tell us if we’re going in the right direction, hopefully leading us right to the Horseman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They began walking, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, which meant dodging beach balls, ignoring loud street vendors, trying not to get hit as people walked by with surfboards, and avoiding running children. Lizzie narrowed her eyes on multiple occasions when people’s eyes lingered too long on Hope. She had to shake herself out of it every time it happened, reminding herself that they were mere humans and Hope deserved much better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, why was she thinking about Hope? <em> We’re on a mission, Elizabeth, </em>she chided herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group luckily stuck to one direction the entire time. The Pier was situated on a beach, so there weren’t really any hidden locations or crazy turns that they would have to make. The compass began to vibrate violently the closer they got to the ferris wheel at the end of the pier. Lizzie looked up and saw a small crowd of people gathered around what looked to be a makeshift table. She couldn’t see who was in charge of it, but could make out a pair of hands rearranging some cards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we found him,” Lizzie declared, pointing her chin towards the game table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG raised his eyebrow. “So Death is a con artist? That’s like, the complete opposite of who he is.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe he wanted to branch out of his profession,” quipped Penelope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope nodded, agreeing with her friend. “I’d be bored too if I were stuck doing the same job until the end of time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Makes sense,” Josie remarked. “So how do we get him alone to talk to him?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie looked back at the crowd. Someone had clearly just lost whatever game they tried their luck at playing, because there was a round of “aww”s followed by a man who trudged away from the table, head bowed in defeat. An idea suddenly came to her. She turned back to her friends, smirking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll have to play him at his own game.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imagine being at the beach with your family and unknowingly watching someone play a card game orchestrated by Death himself. I think it's rather nice that he has a side job. </p>
<p>Who do you think is going to try their luck and outsmart the Horseman?</p>
<p>I'm loving your comments! Feel free to leave any thoughts, predictions, or anything else that comes to mind :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Card Games and Seals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death meets his match; the group comes across a devastating revelation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Play him at his own game? Why can’t we just ask to speak to him in private?” Hope asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shook her head. “He’s taken the form of a sleazy conman, do you think he’s going to put his business on hold for what appears to be five teenagers? No, if one of us goes up there and wins his stupid, supposedly “unbeatable”, card game people will walk away, no longer interested. This way we’ll have him all to ourselves.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going to stop him from getting angry and killing us right then and there?” MG suppressed a shiver at the thought of Death wiping them all out of existence in the middle of a packed pier. </p><p> </p><p>“He won’t. If Heaven finds out that Death killed three of their angels, including the general keeping them all alive, Michael will not hesitate to go back on whatever agreement they had. He will ban Death from entering the gates and prevent him from getting any angelic souls.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope raised her eyebrows, impressed at the blonde’s thought process. Josie saw the look on the witch’s face and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s our best strategist for a reason.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie smirked at the praise and looked back at the crowd of people around the table. She watched as yet another person tried their luck and lost.</p><p> </p><p>“So, who’s up for a card game?” Lizzie would volunteer herself, but she felt as though Death would sense her if she got too close, being an Archangel and all. Josie and MG weren’t Archangels, but he could probably determine that they weren’t normal people, either. </p><p> </p><p><em> Could he sense supernaturals? </em>she wondered. Before Lizzie could say anything, Penelope stepped forward. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it.” </p><p> </p><p>All heads turned toward the witch. The angels couldn’t argue since they didn’t really know much about Penelope; Hope didn’t look surprised, though.  </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shrugged. “Okay. You’ll have to use magic, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope nodded and began walking along the pier. A few seconds later she heard footsteps behind her and felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Josie’s concerned face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope smiled. “Just watch and learn. There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Jojo,” she said, tossing a wink over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Josie watched as the raven-haired witch left, blushing and mouth slightly open. <em> J-jojo? </em> </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, clearing it; she walked back over to the rest of the group, who were all leaning with their backs against the wooden rails of the pier. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope pushed her way up to the front of the crowd. She had walked into the middle of a round, where a woman was currently pointing one of the cards, hoping that it was the winner. It wasn’t until Penelope got a good look that she realized what the game actually was. </p><p><br/>
<em>Three-card Monte, </em>she concluded. She internally smirked at the memory it brought back. The witch was more than familiar with this type of scam, where a poor soul would bet a sum of money only to be tricked into choosing the wrong card. The dealer flipped the card the woman was pointing to, and lo and behold, it was a loser card. The woman walked away without another word, disappointed and with several dollars less than when she arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone want to take a shot, huh?” the dealer said, trying to bait another victim. Penelope did a double take as she remembered that this was <em> Death.</em> He was nothing like what the witch believed he would look like. For starters, this man looked like he was in his early thirties, with short black hair that was neatly parted on his left side; he was wearing a suit that consisted of black dress pants, a gray suit jacket, and a white button-up shirt underneath, complimented by a gray fedora that was sitting near the edge of the table as well as black leather gloves. He had an unlit cigar in his mouth, and he was also sporting a neatly trimmed beard. This man looked like he should belong in a casino, not a crowded beach. Fortunately for Penelope, his appearance made it easier to imagine that this was a regular scumbag, someone she would feel good about winning against, and <em> not </em>one of the Four Horsemen. </p><p> </p><p>“No one wants to play?” Death asked; Penelope could make out a distinct New Jersey accent despite the cigar taking up most of his mouth. “Tell ya what, next game’s on me. A freebie, how ‘bout that?” </p><p> </p><p>Before anyone else could step up to the challenge, Penelope swooped in. “I’ll play.” </p><p> </p><p>Death looked at her, clearly assessing her. She could make out a glint in his eye, a glint of amusement; he thought Penelope was just another fool. Little did he know, the witch thrived on proving people wrong, especially when it came to her.</p><p> </p><p>The onlookers made room for Penelope as she placed herself in front of the table. She knew Death was going to let her win on the first try; that’s how they always got people to play more games, and thus bet more money. Scammers like these capitalized on people’s overconfidence in their own abilities. It didn’t help that they would be the ones who built up said confidence. </p><p> </p><p>Death gathered the cards in his hands. “Ready, little lady?” Penelope nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, miss, here are three cards,” he began, showing the witch the cards, which were slightly bent longways in the middle, making it easier for him to pick up. Two jacks and a red queen of hearts. “I’m gonna put these cards face down, rearrange them a bit, and it’s your job to follow the queen. You pick the right card, you win the money, simple enough. Since this is a freebie, there’s no money, got it? If ya want, you can play again, for real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do this,” Penelope stated, pretending to look nervous. Death threw down what appeared to be the queen first, then the jacks; he rearranged them like he said he would, moving the cards slow enough that a normal person would believe that they were following the real card. Penelope predictably followed the card that everyone would choose, which ended up right in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>“Pick your card.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope, without a second thought, chose the middle card. Death flipped it over, revealing that she had successfully picked the queen. Penelope knew better though; either he made it so that all of the cards were queens, or he rearranged the cards without using any tricks. Either way, he let her win. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, congrats, miss! You got me. Would you like another round? You’ll have to bet, though.” He looked at her, grinning. He seemed like a normal, charismatic, borderline animated guy. She knew friendliness got a lot of people to play, but in this instance, she couldn’t tell if this was Death being Death, or him playing a part. He didn’t act like other conmen that she had seen. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure!” Penelope exclaimed enthusiastically. She made a show of pulling out her wallet and grabbing a twenty dollar bill. She placed it on the table as Death leaned forward again, this time rearranging the cards with more bravado than before. Penelope could tell that the queen was switched early on, so when she went to choose a card, it was the wrong one. She pretended to look bummed at losing her money.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, ma’am. Tough luck.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope shook her head and turned around, almost walking away. She made eye contact with Lizzie and winked; she saw the blonde acknowledge her silent gesture and nodded. She whirled around again, her game face on. Death perked up at her return, placing his fedora on his head, believing that he was about to become slightly richer once more. </p><p> </p><p>No way in hell was Penelope going to let that happen, though.</p><p> </p><p>She slammed another twenty onto the table. “Count me in, chief.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful!” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope noticed that the cards looked different this time. One of them was bent at the corner; he must have done that while she was looking back at her friends. Death noticed Penelope’s eyes wander to the bent card and smirked to himself. He believed that the girl would choose the bent card as the queen. He threw the cards down, beginning the game. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope watched the cards, not focusing on a specific one. She knew the bent card <em> wasn’t </em>the right one, but the issue was determining which of the other two was. However, Penelope was a witch, who happened to have magic powers that can help her in these situations. She put her hands behind her back and appeared to be pensive as the dealer finished moving the cards. Once he stopped, Penelope slightly moved her index and middle fingers, casting an illusion spell on the bent card, making it appear as though it were the queen. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s it gonna be?” Death looked like he could hardly contain his excitement at besting yet another clueless human.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope pointed to the bent card, letting her overconfidence show. Death gave her a sly grin as he flipped the card over, however that was soon wiped from his face as he saw, clear as day, the bright red queen of hearts staring right back up at him. </p><p> </p><p>The spectators saw the astonished look on Death’s face and began to walk away in disbelief that he had been tricked by a young girl, just as Lizzie predicted. Penelope was quick to grab the twenty dollar bill she had bet for this game, as well as the one she gave up last round. </p><p> </p><p>Death dramatically snatched the fedora off his head and threw it onto the ground once the crowd had dispersed. He began to mumble incoherently, probably trying to work out how exactly he got the tables turned on him. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope heard people approaching and knew that her backup had arrived. Death looked up after he finished his temper tantrum and his eyes immediately landed on Lizzie. His entire demeanor changed. He stood up straight, squaring his shoulders; his face became serious, almost solemn, and even his previously playful eyes now looked ancient, almost empty, reflecting the many things Death had seen all throughout time. </p><p> </p><p>The group braced themselves as an enormous gust of wind nearly knocked them off the pier. When the wind disappeared and they were all stable, Lizzie looked down and noticed that Hope had somehow managed to wrap her arm around the blonde’s waist, trying to hold on for dear life. They made eye contact and sprang apart, both blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked around and noticed that the beach was eerily quiet. As she stepped forward and looked around, she saw that the entire area was devoid of people. The ferris wheel was still running, albeit empty, food stands were all abandoned, and beach chairs, towels, and umbrellas were all littered around the shore. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie crossed her arms. “You didn’t kill everyone, did you?” </p><p> </p><p>Death had the audacity to look offended. “I’ll have you know, I haven’t killed anyone in centuries!”</p><p> </p><p>MG tilted his head in thought. “That’s like, ten minutes for you.” </p><p> </p><p>For a split second, it seemed as though Death was going to strangle the angel for his quip. Nevertheless, the Horseman schooled his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” he said, waving his hand in dismissal. “I transported us to a different plane of existence. I assume you don’t want anyone listening in. This better be worth interrupting my business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of your business, why are you posing as a conman?” Hope asked. Death’s eyes landed on her, and he grinned as he made a realization. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the infamous tribrid, aren’t you?” he asked, as if meeting a celebrity. </p><p> </p><p>Hope looked taken aback. “How do you know who I am?” For some reason, being known outside of the supernatural community scared her a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I absolutely adore your father,” he answered. “He earned me a lot of souls during the millennium he was around. I never got around to meeting him, but he was my favorite client.” His eyes became downcast, looking dejected. “ A pity he’s gone. My condolences.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie frowned in confusion and looked down at Hope, who had bowed her head, almost in shame.</p><p> </p><p>Death finished his reminiscing and straightened his fedora, which had reappeared on his head. “To answer your question, miss, I am a con artist merely because it’s fun. Plus, the extra cash is useful here on Earth. It’s just the latest in my endeavors. I’ve posed as many things: a painter during the Renaissance, a Lord during the Middle Ages, I was even a stockbroker on the Titanic. What a fantastic day that was! Well, for me. Not sure about everyone else.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you scam people for fun?” Penelope scoffed. She herself had done it for years, but never really enjoyed it.</p><p> </p><p>Death rolled his eyes, still not too happy at her for winning against him. “I don’t expect a mortal with a one-track mind to understand. I am a higher being; I do, think, and see things differently. Just ask them.” He pointed at the angels, who looked away uncomfortably, not wanting to admit that he was right. “My mere existence has revolved around these lesser beings since forever. It’s interesting to see how humanity has evolved in the way that they think and how they see the world around them. These creatures are content with their own ignorance and the way they’re all confined to this giant rock we call a planet. I see what I do as a...a social experiment, if you will. They make the most out of the small things, which includes stopping for a few minutes to partake in some silly card game.” </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat. “Well, enough with the gloomy mood, as if I hadn’t had enough of that throughout my lifetime. Let me properly introduce myself: I am Death, as you already know, also known as the Grim Reaper, the honorary Angel of Death, and most accurately, the Pale Rider of the Four Horseman. So, what do you want? Though I may know the answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shifted in her spot. “Well, that’s the thing. We...don’t actually know.”</p><p> </p><p>Death stared at the angel for several moments. He eventually raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You haven’t figured it out.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie scowled at him. “No one’s been giving us answers. Maybe,” she growled, her eyes flashing white, “if you tell us what you know, then we can end things pleasantly here, and you can go back to mingling with the masses.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie put a calming hand on her sister’s shoulder. This wasn’t a fight they wanted to pick. </p><p> </p><p>Death put his hands up in surrender. “As much as I would love to go one on one with an Archangel, I have to admit that War is the more knowledgeable one. All I know is that you’re here because someone in Heaven has heard that Lucifer has been seeking to make a deal with the Horsemen.”</p><p> </p><p>MG frowned. <em> What does Lucifer want with the Horsemen? What do they have in common…? </em>He had briefly read about them while working in the library, but couldn’t remember why they were called the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to begin with. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of deal?” he asked. It was on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, he knew he wasn’t going to figure it out without the help of Death himself.</p><p> </p><p>The Grim Reaper gave MG a stern look. “You’re getting there, boy. I can tell. <em> Think. </em> Why do the Horsemen appear on Earth?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t you just tell us?” Lizzie nearly yelled in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Death honed in on her, now visibly angry. “There are forces at play that children like you wouldn’t understand. There is something <em> wrong </em>in Heaven - I felt it when I was last there. The war should not be lasting this long. As much as this conflict benefits me I have a bad feeling about it all. I want you to figure it out because War will not be as easily swayed by your antics as I am. You get one chance with him, so I’d hold my tongue if I were you.” </p><p><br/>
<em>Why do the Horsemen appear on Earth? </em>echoed in MG’s mind. Suddenly, it hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“Punishment!” he blurted out. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Death hummed. “Elaborate for your companions.” </p><p> </p><p>“All Four Horsemen appear at once when the end of times has arrived. They deal the final blow before it all ends. Humanity's last punishment: starvation, sickness, conflict, and finally, death. However, before all that happens, they each have to break a seal in order to unleash their full wrath.” </p><p> </p><p>Death nodded. “That’s the gist of it. The Devil wants to break the seals because it is the last line of defense before the war makes its way down to humanity. Us Horsemen have been waiting for an apocalypse to happen so we can finally appear in our true forms instead of being confined to these restrictive bodies. Freedom in exchange for breaking the seals is a tempting offer. From what I’ve heard, Pestilence and Famine have refused, though Lucifer doesn’t really need them. War and I breaking both of our seals is enough to send the demons down here.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked at him, a desperate look on her face. “You’re not going to break your seal, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Death’s shoulders sagged, and he briefly looked away. “I have to apologize, my dear. I already have. Humanity was a failed experiment; God needs to start anew. Just because I broke my seal doesn’t mean I support the war; I wouldn't be mad if the angels won. There’s still hope for you, though.” He intensified his eye contact with Lizzie, and the blonde felt as though he were looking into her soul; he most likely could if he wanted to. “Get War on your side. It’ll be difficult; this is his specialty, but he <em>hates </em>the Devil.”</p><p> </p><p>The Horseman began to fade away. “I have to go. You’ll find him in the City of Sin - Las Vegas.” His expression changed to one of sorrow and regret, even as his eyes turned black - a small glimpse at his true from. “I’m sorry. I really am.” Those were his final words before he vanished. </p><p> </p><p>Everything went white and suddenly there was noise around them again. Death had sent them back to the regular plane. The silence between the five of them gave Lizzie time to step away and take in everything Death had said. She began to shake, whether it was in anger or fear, she did not know. All she knew was that she had failed; she couldn’t bear to turn around and see the looks on her friends’ faces. The girl clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms. She needed time to think.</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, and with tears threatening to spill over, the angel made herself vanish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...that was something. </p><p>Death seems kinda friendly for a guy who's constantly bored, doesn't he?</p><p>I consider this the end of "part one". To summarize: Lizzie's gone, Death dropped a complete bomb on them, and they get one last shot at saving, well, everything. Time to go to War, literally. </p><p>You already know what to do, leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Six Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lizzie returns from her hiatus and opens up to Hope.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie groaned as she woke up, the sunlight streaming into her eyes; she sat up, stretching, and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 12:14pm. The girl sighed and fell back down onto the bed, throwing the comforter over her face; she had missed breakfast and will most likely miss lunch as well. She frowned as she realized that no one came to wake her; her friends probably thought she needed the space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six days. It had been six days since that day at the pier where her sister basically dissipated into thin air. Josie remembered frantically searching the coast, then Santa Monica, then all of Los Angeles, to no avail. She had been patient - Lizzie was an emotional person, and had clearly taken the news of their setback hard; but then one day turned to two, then to four, and it had now been nearly a week and not a sign of life from her twin. Josie felt like she was in a state of limbo; how long was she willing to wait for Lizzie to return? She didn’t even know if the blonde <em> would </em>return. However, Josie’s unwavering faith in her sister overpowered any doubts she may have had; Lizzie had a job to do, and Josie hoped that her sister’s stubbornness and inability to leave a task unfinished outweighed the sorrow she most certainly felt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So they waited. MG had rented them a nice house in Beverly Hills. Five bedrooms, one for each of them, including Lizzie; Josie was grateful for the privacy, but it still felt horribly empty without her sister around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had spent the first three days casting spells to find Lizzie, as well as Josie and MG using their angelic abilities to communicate with her. Josie had previously entertained the idea of using her wings and flying around to look for platinum-blonde hair, but it was too risky, even if Los Angeles was full of crazy people who believed that they could see things such as ghosts or angels. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So they stopped, believing Lizzie would come back when she was ready. They kept themselves occupied, going sightseeing and exploring the city. Josie sometimes caught herself looking over her shoulder and around street corners. She was even spending more time with Penelope, after they discovered that they had similar interests, but was too distracted to fully enjoy it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard a knock at the door. She positioned herself on her elbows and watched as MG slowly entered and shut the door behind him. He sat down next to her at the edge of the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Josie,” he said with a smirk. “Glad you’re finally conscious.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie narrowed her eyes at him. “Did you come here to reprimand me on my terrible sleeping pattern?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled and shook his head. “On the contrary; I think there’s something else we need to talk about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie fully sat up, resting against the headboard. “What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can’t stay here forever.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ouch. Right to the point. Josie wasn’t used to her friend being so blunt, although she figured that someone was bound to bring it up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s time we considered leaving, maybe tomorrow.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie frowned. She had hoped that he would give her more time. “And confront War without Lizzie? It’ll be a disaster.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re running out of time. Now that we know Death’s seal has been broken it’s only a matter of time before War decides to break his as well. Besides, Lizzie clearly isn’t in the right state of mind; I don’t think she can handle another disappointment.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie didn’t want to admit that he was right. MG may not be their brother but he knew Lizzie just as well as she did. Josie was glad that he had also come on the trip, not that he had a choice. There was something that had been bothering her since they left Mississippi, something that she could only talk to him about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh oh, I know that face,” said MG, seeing the pensive look on Josie’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think Lizzie would fall?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG leaned back, pondering her question. “Lizzie? A fallen angel? What makes you say that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She likes it here. She’s found a home with humans and demons alike. You know how they treat her up in Heaven, and if we lose the war, whoever survives will force her to fall anyway.” That was Josie’s biggest worry. The idea of being separated from her twin was a literal nightmare, but they were so different. Josie wouldn’t last a week living amongst humanity, while Lizzie found comfort in it. Josie herself would never fall, she loved Heaven too much to leave. If Lizzie were to renounce her wings, willingly or otherwise, Josie would almost never see her sister. And after spending billions of years together, that would be enough to destroy her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we lose the war, none of us are surviving,” joked MG. He put his hand on top of Josie’s. “In all seriousness, I don’t think Lizzie would ever leave you. It’s always been just the two of you, and I think Lizzie would rather endure her current treatment for the rest of eternity than leave you behind. I don’t think she could bear the idea.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie gave him a small smile; he seemed so certain that she couldn’t help but believe in his words. “Thanks, Milton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly retracted his hand. “Hey! What did I say about calling me Milton?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie rolled her eyes. “Milton is dead, there’s only MG now,” she mocked, recalling word for word what he had told the twins. “You do know your name is still legally Milton, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG huffed. “That information will never leave the Archives.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie let out a laugh as he stood up, making his way to the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come downstairs and eat something, Jo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. Where are Hope and Penelope?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sightseeing. Probably on some double decker bus somewhere,” he said, shaking his head. With that, he left the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie felt lighter after their talk. Maybe her fears were irrational, after all. She didn’t like the idea of leaving her sister behind in such a big city, if she was even still on this half of the planet, but she knew that Lizzie would find her way back to them eventually. She got up and, with newfound invigoration, began to get ready for the day.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie was buzzed, that much she could tell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had consumed enough alcohol to send the average human to the hospital, but it didn’t do much for an angel. She didn’t remember much from the previous five days, other than the screaming and crying. She had woken up that morning in someone’s bed somewhere in San Francisco; how Lizzie got there, she wasn’t sure. Nor did she care. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was she overreacting to the whole situation? Maybe. It wasn’t the end of the world, but they were rapidly getting there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between altered states of mind Lizzie thought about why it had to be <em> her </em>that had to come down here. The other Archangels were perfectly capable, and it’s not like they were busy. She wondered how the war was going, whether things were going better or worse now that she was away. Lizzie didn’t like to pray; as an angel, she didn’t think she should, but now she was seriously considering it. She thought about the old man in the sky, if he could see what a mess she had become, if he knew how much pain he put her through for simply existing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie had somehow made her way back to Los Angeles - she probably flew, not thinking about any onlookers or flying aircraft that may have spotted her, or even teleported. She appeared sober enough that no one questioned her movements, blending in with the rest of humanity. She concentrated just enough to locate her sister, her senses telling her to go west.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was quickly setting, so Lizzie picked up the pace before she encountered any weirdos wandering the streets. She went on and on until she stopped in front of a two-story Spanish-style house, The blonde was impressed; whoever had chosen it had taste. She strolled up to the door, hesitating as she went to knock on it. She tried to look as sober as possible. She didn’t have any explanation prepared as to why she disappeared without telling anyone, and she braced herself for the barrage of yelling that was going to come her way.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie and MG were eating and watching tv when they heard the front door open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re back!” hollered Penelope. She walked over to one of the couches and threw down what looked like four bags filled with miscellaneous items. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG leaned over and opened one of the bags, taking out a t-shirt that said “I heart LA”, with an image of a red heart replacing the word. “What’s all this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope shook her head, shutting the door behind her. “Pen decided to buy out an entire gift shop.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going to put all of these things?” asked Josie. When Penelope saw the angel she immediately swan dived into the space on the couch next to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jojo! You’re alive! Well to answer your question, I um,” the witch began, playing with her hands, “was hoping you’d do that “storing things away with the snap of your fingers” thing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie giggled. “I’m not a personal storage locker, Penelope.” When she saw the witch’s puppy-dog eyes Josie knew she was a goner. “Alright, fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG looked at Hope. “And what did you return with from your escapades?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, clearly not as much as Pen; just a shirt and other small stuff,” the tribrid responded. <em> And some things for Lizzie. </em>“Pretty much anything I laid my eyes on.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG was about to respond when they heard another knock at the door. That captured everyone’s attention - they weren’t expecting visitors. Hope, being the closest to the door, walked over and slowly opened it, revealing the slightly dishevelled form of a blonde angel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie sprang to her feet and speed-walked to the door. “Get your ass in here,” she hissed, grabbing her sister by the collar of her shirt and practically throwing her inside. Lizzie, exhausted from her endeavors, collapsed on a nearby armchair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where the hell have you been?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like to know myself,” Lizzie muttered, slightly slurring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you drunk?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Lizzie denied. “Tipsy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie took a good look at her sister; she didn’t look like a <em> wreck </em> per se, but she didn’t look particularly <em> good, </em>either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what happened to your clothes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie looked down at herself, unaware of her appearance until now. Her leggings were ripped in several places, her jacket was inside out, and her clothes were overall wrinkly, which was very unlike her; she always made sure her outfits were pristine. Hope, for the life of her, could not look away from the blonde’s shirt, which had not been buttoned high enough, exposing the black lace bra she was wearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe I went to a sex party.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie massaged her temple. “Go take a shower. We’ll talk later.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie didn’t have to be told twice. She saluted her sister and trudged over to the room Josie was pointing at. It was a rather nice room; her friends had clearly given her the biggest one, hoping she’d reappear at some point, which made the angel feel a tad bit guilty for abandoning them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt an ache in her shoulder blades; now it was evident that she hadn’t flown there. It had been a while since she extended her wings, and they desperately needed a stretch. She let them out, slightly groaning at the pain. She stretched them in all directions, fluttering them to release the tension. She caught something out of the corner of her eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tip of her left wing had turned completely black; what began as a small one-inch spot had now reached the length of a foot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It’s spreading even faster, </em>Lizzie thought solemnly. She heard the door creak open, and before she could put her wings away, Hope came in and froze, mesmerized by the scene in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie was standing in front of the window, the golden rays of sunset making her look like the angel she really was. Hope hadn’t seen Lizzie’s wings in their full glory and the sight nearly made her pass out. Her gaze finally reached Lizzie’s face, and she frowned; the angel looked scared, and Hope noticed that she was trying to hide her left wing. She stepped in, shutting the bedroom door behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie wrapped her arms around herself in comfort as Hope walked towards her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, I got you something,” the tribrid said, reaching into one of the souvenir bags she brought back. She took out a keychain, a snow globe, and a t-shirt that matched the one Hope had bought for herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie looked at her. “You got these for me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope blushed at the shocked but grateful look on the angel’s face. “I know it’s cheesy, and you’ve been all over the world so it’s not like you haven’t seen these before -” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope,” Lizzie interrupted her. “I love them.” She took the items and set them on her nightstand. Meanwhile, Hope took a look at the wing that had caught her attention. She could’ve sworn she saw the spot get bigger, like a rash that was rapidly spreading. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie followed Hope’s gaze and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Hope murmured. “I shouldn’t have looked.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde shook her head. “It’s fine. It’s only going to get worse.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I should start from the beginning.” Lizzie sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Hope sat down and patiently waited as Lizzie formulated her thoughts. It had been a long time since she told the story, but she trusted Hope, and it was her turn to open up a bit. She took a deep breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When Josie was telling you about me, the day that we left Mystic Falls, what did she say?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope looked down, trying to remember. She looked back up at the blonde. “She said you were created with a flaw.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct, although that has nothing to do with my wing.” The angel stifled a giggle and Hope slapped her arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>meant </em>not at this point in time, Hope, but we’ll get there. Yes, I was hatched, born, whatever, with...an imperfection, and in Heaven, that’s probably the greatest sin of all. I couldn’t control my powers. The elders, the Archangels, everyone tried to help, at first, but it wasn’t a situation they were prepared to deal with. Then I began to hurt people, and even though these instances were accidents, the other angels began to see me in a different light. They saw me as less than, something close to human. I was banned from being around the younger angels, confined to a room for hours at a time trying to get it together, but they really just wanted to keep me from going crazy and hurting everyone else.” Lizzie paused to breathe, and felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Hope’s head resting comfortably there. She was pleased with that; Lizzie didn’t need someone staring at her as she recalled her life as a reject. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally, after millions and millions of years, something happened. They didn’t find a solution but they did create a way to keep my powers at bay.” Lizzie looked down at her hands. “This ring. Apparently someone went down to Earth and contacted a witch, who created an object that would suppress celestial powers. Later on I found out that the angel who came down here was Lucifer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope took a sharp intake of breath at the name of the Devil. For some reason she had assumed that Lizzie had never met him. She moved her head slightly, looking down and taking Lizzie’s hand, running her thumb across the ring. It was a silver band with a black square stone in the middle. The band was engraved with what appeared to be ancient writing, most likely long forgotten spells and seals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was surprised that an angel would subject themselves to coming down here for me. By that time I no longer associated the angels with kindness. I thought that, since I could finally walk around Heaven without hurting anyone, the others would show me mercy. I was wrong; the damage had already been done. The elders still looked down on me, and my former peers were miles ahead in their studies. I was well and truly alone, until one day someone did take pity on me. It was Lucifer. He took me under his wing, no pun intended, and taught me everything I know, because no one else wanted to. It’s one of the many reasons why the others don’t see me as a “true” angel; I was associated with the Devil long before he fell. After he did fall, another problem arose. I noticed a small dark spot on my wing that hadn’t been there before. I showed it to Michael, who had looked horrified. He said that I had been marked by Lucifer. No one knew what that meant, but Michael knew his brother better than anyone, and that there was obviously a reason for it. He said he’d keep it a secret and would keep an eye on me, but somehow the information spread all throughout Heaven.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie began to tremble slightly, and Hope gripped the angel’s hand tighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was worse than before, because there was no telling what I would do now that I was known as the Devil’s protege. Some people speculate that once my wings turn completely black I’ll take Lucifer’s place, ruling over the demons, or I’ll become a demon myself. There are also whispers that it’s a way to prep by body for possession. Since the war began the spot has been spreading even faster and...I’m <em>terrified</em> to see what’ll happen to me, because I won’t be able to stop it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie let out a breath, finishing her story. She retracted her wings, not wanting to see them. She waited for Hope’s reaction; part of her thought that the tribrid was going to run, run as far away from her as possible. When Hope remained silent, Lizzie began to ramble, trying to fill the deafening silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I understand if you want to leave -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope immediately lifted her head from the blonde’s shoulder. “Leave? Why would I leave?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Lizzie’s turn to be confused. “Because I’m destined to be the next devil? Because I’m the world’s first and oldest freak?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope shook her head. “Between us there are a lot of firsts, Lizzie, and none of them are good. We’re not that different; there’s some weird prophecy that says I’ll destroy the entire supernatural community. I am constantly being hunted down for it. I’m a cosmic mistake who shouldn’t have been born to begin with. It is what it is, and we can’t let the fear of “what if” take over our lives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie didn’t know what to say; Hope’s eyes were boring into her, pleading for her to understand that she wasn’t alone in this fight. They were so close, noses an inch or two apart, and Lizzie looked away as the unfamiliar fluttery feeling in her stomach returned, missing the disappointed look on the tribrid’s face. Hope stood up, ready to leave and give Lizzie her space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-will you stay with me tonight?” the blonde asked. Hope looked down and saw vulnerability covering every inch of her angelic features. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie’s face turned stoic. “Never mind, it was a stupid thing to ask.” She got up as well, ready to walk Hope to the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” Hope said, taking the blonde’s hand in hers once again. “I’ll stay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie couldn’t help but let the relief show on her face. “Well, I still have to take a shower, so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope nodded. “I’ll be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie watched as Hope plopped herself down on the bed, grabbing the souvenirs and rearranging them on the nightstand. Lizzie rushed into the bathroom and took the quickest shower possible, not wanting to be apart from Hope for too long. When she returned, the tribrid had her eyes closed, and Lizzie admired how peaceful she looked. Hope popped one eye open and gestured for Lizzie to lay down with her. The blonde complied, leaving a generous amount of room between the two. Hope inched her hand over to Lizzie’s wrist, tugging it so the angel would move closer to her. Sleep was quickly taking over Lizzie, and the last thing the blonde felt was an arm wrapping around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And for the first time, she felt safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took longer to update than intended. I'm trying to cram two weeks' worth of homework into one so I can finally finish the semester and not do a damn thing for the next month. </p>
<p>I'm hope the contents of this chapter make up for it. (We had a near-kiss!)</p>
<p>This is pretty much the bulk of Lizzie's story. I think black wings would look cool, although Lizzie doesn't seem to think so...</p>
<p>*One foot = 30 centimeters for my non-American readers. That's how much of Lizzie's wing has turned black. I'd hate for anyone to be confused by it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What Is This Feeling?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins, with the help of MG, make a groundbreaking realization.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope shifted in bed, half-asleep and confused as to why she was laying on top of something extremely warm. Popping one eye open, she glanced up and was met with Lizzie’s sleeping face. Now more alert, Hope could see that Lizzie’s arms were wrapped around her, almost protectively, and the tribrid figured that their sleeping positions must have switched during the night. She untangled herself from the blonde’s embrace, careful not to wake the girl, and sat up, taking a moment to admire the angel’s beauty. Her golden hair was splayed out across the pillow, framing her face in a halo that she ironically didn’t have. </p><p> </p><p>Hope moved to get off the bed, wanting to prepare breakfast for the two of them, when she heard the blonde grumble in her sleep; she found it adorable that Lizzie seemed to subconsciously feel her absence. Hope took Lizzie’s hand, and that seemed to be enough to settle the angel; Hope watched as Lizzie’s body relaxed once more. </p><p> </p><p>She quietly slipped out the door, feeling content as she walked through the quiet house. It was fairly early, and Hope didn’t think anyone was awake, but was immediately proven wrong when she walked into the kitchen, where Josie was making herself a meal. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t take you for a french toast girl,” Hope quipped, startling the brunette, who nearly dropped the slice of bread she was holding. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope! Don’t do that!” Josie exclaimed. “It’s too early for a heart attack,” she muttered, turning her attention back to the frying pan.</p><p> </p><p>Hope shrugged, beginning to take out ingredients to make her own meal. “My bad. As an angel I thought you’d have some sort of sixth sense or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shook her head, letting out a laugh. “Not this early in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of early, why are you awake? You haven’t gotten up before noon for the past week.” </p><p> </p><p>The angel sighed, putting the last of her french toast on a plate. “Now that my sister and I are under one roof again I can finally stop moping and go back to a regular routine.” She leaned back on the table, watching as Hope poured some of the pancake batter into the pan.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of my sister,” she said, beginning her inquiry the same way Hope had moments before, “I didn’t see you leave her room last night.” </p><p> </p><p>It was an innocent observation, but Hope had to fight the blush that was threatening to show on her face. “Yeah, we, uh, fell asleep while talking.” </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t sleep with her, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope was startled by the sheer bluntness of the question. She turned around, only to find the twin casually munching on her food, almost as if she hadn’t just asked that question.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that didn’t happen,” murmured Hope, turning back to flip the pancakes. <em> Not yet, anyway, </em>she thought hopeful. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, huh, so what did you talk about?” </p><p> </p><p>Hope poured more batter into the pan, and took the opportunity to fully face the brunette. “She told me everything.” </p><p> </p><p>The two held eye contact for a prolonged period of time; Josie seemed to understand what Hope meant by “everything”, because she sighed and set her plate down on the marble countertop. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything, huh?” she said, mostly to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“What was it like, watching it all happen?” Hope wondered what Josie had to say about it all; Lizzie hadn’t mentioned her sister while she was retelling her story.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a nightmare. When the Archangels first heard about what was going on they took her away. It felt like years before I saw her again. It probably was. When she returned, she had changed in the small ways; she was a little more down, and less willing to use her powers. And that was only the first time. As time went on, she started to lose more and more control. I tried to take some of the responsibility when she accidentally broke something or hurt someone, but no one ever believed me. It was during this point in time where I saw her the least. I had to continue my everyday life; I went to school, hung out with other angels, and began working in the Archives. Meanwhile, Lizzie was on a completely different wavelength. She had private classes and long training sessions; she was rarely home. But, things did start to get better. The only good thing the Devil ever did was give my sister that ring. She no longer needed to be supervised, and I got to see her more often. As an angel, it was hard to watch one of our own struggle; as a sister, it was like a part of me was missing somewhere, constantly in pain; as a divine being, I never thought I would ever feel that helpless.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” was all Hope could muster. </p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged. “It is what it is. My sister and I both know it.” </p><p> </p><p>The two fell into a comfortable silence, with Hope pouring orange juice into a glass while Josie stared at the space in front of her, more than likely reminiscing about her past. Eventually Hope finished preparing her meal and bid the angel goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>The tribrid entered Lizzie’s bedroom and was content to see that the blonde was still asleep. She set the tray of food down on the bedside table; the slight noise seemed to wake Lizzie. The angel groaned, rubbing her eyes and stretching - she didn’t remember the last time she slept that well. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, sleepyhead,” greeted Hope, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie blinked at her, then the memory the night before came flooding back to her, causing her to feel embarrassed about her vulnerability and how she practically begged Hope to stay with her. She sat up, avoiding eye contact with the tribrid. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” she mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Hope took her shyness in stride and reached over to grab the tray, placing it in Lizzie’s lap. She couldn’t help but give the blonde a loving gaze; she wasn’t used to the timidity of the always confident, all-powerful Archangel. It was cute. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked down and pointed at the tray. “What’s this?” </p><p> </p><p>Hope tilted her head. “Food?” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde gave her a soft glare. “I know it’s <em>food, </em>but why are we not eating at a table?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s eyes widened slightly at the implication that Lizzie had no concept of what breakfast in bed was, either because angels didn’t do things like that or because no one had ever done this for her. </p><p> </p><p>Hope shifted closer to the blonde. “Well, I figured you were tired from whatever it is you don’t remember doing this week so I thought I’d bring the food to you.” </p><p> </p><p><em> And because I like you, </em>Hope thought, wishing dearly that she had the courage to say those words out loud. She nearly melted at the appreciative look on the angel’s face. “Well, what are you waiting for? The food’s going to get cold.” </p><p> </p><p>The tray was small so Hope sat herself very close to Lizzie, arms touching. Lizzie nearly shivered at the contact, managing to distract herself by beginning to eat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is this feeling…?</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once the girls were done eating Lizzie volunteered to bring the dishes back to the kitchen, wanting to return the favor. As she was walking out, she spotted Josie in the living room, reading a brochure. Lizzie had two options here: greet her sister and risk getting yelled at for disappearing, or go back to her room where Hope was. She chose the former, knowing that it was unavoidable. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie quietly sat herself down on the couch, across from where Josie was seated in the armchair. It seemed as though she hadn’t realized that someone had joined her, or so Lizzie thought. </p><p> </p><p>As the blonde opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, there are a lot of things to do here in Los Angeles,” Josie stated, not looking up from the brochure. Her voice was steely calm, which made Lizzie gulp. The blonde wasn’t scared of many things, but the exception was currently staring at a piece of paper, not even reading it anymore. She knew her sister was quietly contemplating her words, hopefully filtering out some rather nasty ones. </p><p> </p><p>“R-really? Maybe we should check some of them out,” Lizzie suggested slowly, the anticipation in her voice clear. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Josie hummed, setting the brochure down. "We already have." She finally looked at her sister, and Lizzie believed for a second that she saw a flash of white in those irises. She leaned back as far as she could, her back digging into the cushion, as though physical distance would be enough to save her from Josie’s wrath. </p><p> </p><p>“So how was your d-”</p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth what the hell were you thinking?!” the brunette finally yelled. Lizzie let out a breath that she had been holding since she arrived in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“You had us worried sick!” Josie continued. “You...you can’t <em> do </em>that, Lizzie. You can’t just disappear whenever you feel like it. We need you!” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie didn’t dare utter a word, knowing her sister needed to let it all out.</p><p> </p><p>“Six days! I spent six days wondering where the hell you were. You could’ve died somewhere and I wouldn’t have known. I’m used to your recklessness but now is not the time. You can’t leave me, not again.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie kept looking down at her lap. She knew that Josie was talking about their youth and how they spent many years apart. She looked up at her furious sister. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Josie. I should have taken your feelings into consideration. I just...I felt like a failure. I didn’t want to face anyone. We’re about to lose this war, and it’s going to be my fault if we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed and relaxed back into the armchair, tired from her tirade. She had figured out Lizzie’s reasoning for leaving but hearing the defeat in her voice was a different story.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a failure, Lizzie. We had a setback, and we still have a second chance. You can’t just run off every time something goes wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” muttered Lizzie, picking out loose strands from the couch. She frowned as a thought occurred to her. “What happens if we can’t keep War from breaking his seal?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the big question, isn’t it?” responded Josie. “We’re just going to have to haul our asses back to Heaven and fight.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie nodded. “What about Hope and Penelope?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t have an answer for that. She had become greatly attached to the supernaturals, and the thought of leaving them behind made her heart ache. So, she just shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” she said, brushing it off. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie smirked. “Someone’s become fond of human idioms.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie threw the brochure at her. “Shut up.” She crossed her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“In other news, I heard you told Hope your entire life story.” Josie began to cackle as she witnessed her sister go red in the face. However, the blonde tried to play it off by shrugging nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust her, and it’s kind of necessary for her to know in case I go off the rails and accidentally kill someone.” </p><p> </p><p>“First of all, you’re not going to do either of those things, and secondly, why Hope? You’ve been on Earth, interacting with mortals for millennia. What makes her so special?” Josie didn’t mean to shove her questions down Lizzie’s throat, but maybe her sister’s answers could help her figure out that strange sensation she feels around Penelope. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, other than the fact that she actually <em> is </em>special, I don’t really know. She’s kind and patient and caring and she’s making me feel things I have never felt before.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded vehemently. “Does it ever feel like you can’t breathe when she looks at you? Or how it feels like there’s small bolts of electricity coursing through your body when she touches you?”</p><p> </p><p>The twins looked at each other and seemed to each come to their own conclusions, which led to them verbalizing their thoughts simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>“Have we fallen ill?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did they cast a spell on us?” </p><p> </p><p>“You guys are unbelievable.” MG had entered the living room unheard and unseen, and proceeded to throw himself down on the couch next to Lizzie. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie gave him a hard stare. “Spill, MG. What do you know?” </p><p> </p><p>The angel rolled his eyes. “Relax, no need to go all General on me. It’s just equal parts funny and frustrating.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie frowned. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>MG sighed. “Do you remember when Kym started working in the library with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and you wouldn’t shut up about her.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what exactly did I say about her?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie leaned forward, thinking. “That she was beautiful, and how every time she talked to you you felt as though you could tell her anything. It was like you had a sixth sense when it came to her.”</p><p> </p><p>MG nodded. “Does that sound <em> familiar?” </em>He waited and hoped that the twins would figure out their own feelings. The angel watched as Lizzie narrowed her eyes in thought and Josie stared at the ground; he resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, a habit he had obtained from being around the blonde so much. </p><p> </p><p><em> For a high-ranking angel and the person in charge of handling all of Heaven’s documents they sure are dumb, </em>MG thought fondly. After a few moments, he decided to prompt them further. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe these feelings are something the three of us have in common.” </p><p> </p><p>Bingo. Lizzie was the first to realize; she looked at MG as though she had just discovered a new planet. She stood up and shook her sister’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“We <em> like </em>them, Josie. Romantically!” </p><p> </p><p>Josie stood up, finally putting the pieces together. “Does that mean we're going to be annoying about it like MG is with Kym?” </p><p> </p><p>MG shrugged, not taking the jest to heart. “Probably, which is fair. By the looks of it you guys are well on your way to falling in love with them, so it’s my turn to never hear the end of it.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Love, </em>echoed in Lizzie’s brain. The idea of falling in love seemed scary, an uncharted territory. All she had ever experienced was physical attraction, something convenient and available at a moment’s notice. No manual, war plan, or any amount of training had ever prepared the blonde for the day where she’d give her heart to another. </p><p> </p><p>She and Josie began to laugh at the realization that moments before they believed that they were dying, all the while they were just infatuated with two snarky witches. </p><p> </p><p>“Well <em>we</em> didn’t get an invite to the party,” came Penelope’s voice. She sauntered in, accompanied by Hope, and the two stopped in their tracks at the looks the twins were giving them. MG stifled a chuckle as Josie and Lizzie looked at Penelope and Hope as if they were the sun and the moon, respectively. </p><p><br/>
<em>Milton Greasley, wingman extraordinaire, </em>MG thought with pride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chapter! </p><p>Let's all thank MG for showing mercy to these dumb twins and pushing them in the right direction. What are they going to do with this newfound information about their own feelings? Let's hope they don't make fools of themselves...</p><p>See y'all next time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sin City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group lands in Las Vegas</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOF sorry this is late :(<br/>I was trying to finish up the semester plus the holidays are very hectic around here<br/>Although I hope some of you guys checked out the oneshot I posted a few days ago. It should have kept y'all sufficiently fed until I updated again 😂</p><p>Oh, and Merry Christmas! And to those who don't celebrate it, Happy December 25th!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what do we do now?” asked MG, looking around the room. </p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged. “Now that Lizzie’s back there’s really nothing keeping us here.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stood, arms-crossed, in the back of the room, a little ways away from the group, trying to gather her thoughts. The gang had stayed in Los Angeles an extra day to give Lizzie time to rest and were currently discussing their next move. </p><p> </p><p>If the blonde was being honest with herself, she didn’t want to leave, because the sooner they met up with War, the sooner their trip would come to an end. Two weeks ago, she would have done everything in her power to get back to Heaven, but now that was the last thing she wanted to do. She had told herself not to get attached, because their departure would make things more painful, but Lizzie had never had the best luck in the world; only she would fall for someone who was immortal, but lived in a different plane of existence. Even if she and Hope were able to live forever, they couldn’t be together, not all the time. Lizzie could promise day and night that she would come visit the tribrid, but it was so easy to lose track of time in Heaven; a few weeks for Lizzie could be a few years for humanity. Hope would either move on, or spend up to centuries waiting for Lizzie. The blonde’s heart couldn’t handle either. </p><p> </p><p>Being with Hope, giving the tribrid her all, would mean abandoning Heaven, her home, and Lizzie wasn’t sure she was able to do that. </p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie? Hello?” called Josie. Lizzie moved her gaze up from where she was staring at the ground, finding four pairs of eyes looking at her. She made eye contact with Josie, trying to convey her thoughts. The brunette seemed to understand; after MG had helped them come to terms with their feelings, the twins had a talk, wondering what the hell this meant for them. Lizzie was relieved to know that she wasn’t the only one in this predicament, at least, in the short term. Penelope wasn’t immortal, she would die within a few decades, which wasn’t a lot for an angel, and when that happened, she could be with Josie. Lizzie would have to wait until either Hope died or killed her own self. She wasn’t patient - she didn’t want to wait. She and Josie had finally found people who didn’t mind their company, people who <em> cared, </em>and liked them for who they were. It was cruel, being angels who could have everything they ever wanted at the wave of a hand...except for this. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie never wanted any of this; what was supposed to be a simple mission turned into something more, and now four hearts would be broken by the end of it. </p><p> </p><p>Josie slightly shook her head, unable to comfort the blonde. Lizzie sighed and stepped closer to the group. </p><p> </p><p>“What was the question?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes, pretending like they just hadn’t had an entire mental conversation. “I <em> asked, </em>“what do you think, Lizzie?”, but apparently the carpet was more interesting.” </p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s moody,” Lizzie scoffed. “Anyway, I think we should, uh...leave as soon as possible.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope and Penelope exchanged a look, thinking the same thing the twins had just moments before. Hope had spent the entirety of the day yesterday in Lizzie’s room, watching movies and exchanging stories; meanwhile Josie and Penelope had wandered Los Angeles, just the two of them. It was easy to imagine a life in which this was their normal, but Hope, a realist at her core, knew in the back of her mind that this perfect fantasy of theirs was about to end. </p><p> </p><p>MG nodded, unaware of the exchanges between the four girls. “That’s settled then. We leave in an hour.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone dispersed, and Lizzie trudged back to her room, practically dragging her feet. She entered her bedroom and made her way to her bedside table, where the souvenirs Hope had bought her were placed. She waved her hand, making them disappear, her heart heavy as she did so. She realized that in all her years of coming to Earth, these gifts from Hope were the first items from humanity that she would bring back to Heaven. The blonde shook her head, trying to forget the depressing thoughts, and began to tidy up her room. </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, the five of them were gathered once more outside of the house. No one said a word as Lizzie teleported them to Las Vegas. They immediately felt hot air; the city was located in the middle of the desert. Luckily, they were already dressed for the weather.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the City of Sin!” announced Lizzie, just as she had when they arrived in California. “The place that goes against everything we stand for, according to humanity.” </p><p> </p><p>“You already love this place, don’t you?” asked Josie, knowing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie grinned. “Gambling, strippers, drugs - what’s not to love?</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes. If her sister were human, she would most certainly have a criminal record by now. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope looked around, taking pictures of everything in sight. “I can’t believe we’re here, at the Las Vegas Strip!” She pointed somewhere to her right. “Look, it’s the replica of the Eiffel Tower!” </p><p> </p><p>Hope let out a laugh. “You’re not even trying to hide your excitement anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope shrugged. “Would it kill<em> you </em> to be excited about something for once?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The group walked along the Strip, which was essentially just one long road. It was already late at night, so they passed by various hotels, resorts, casinos, and other attractions that were completely lit up by colorful lights. Even at that hour, the city was still lively; many people were still wandering around, restaurants were open, and street performers were still performing and drawing small crowds. They stopped in a quiet corner next to a hotel. </p><p> </p><p>“So how are we going to find War?” Josie asked. “All Death said was that he’s in Las Vegas.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked around, thinking. “War doesn’t just represent full scale world war, he’s also responsible for petty fights and other small conflicts. Where in Las Vegas would someone most likely get into some sort of confrontation?” </p><p> </p><p>“Literally anywhere?” </p><p> </p><p>“A casino,” MG answered after a moment. When the others looked at him, he explained. “Money brings out the worst in people; you either leave happy, sad, or in handcuffs. War gets off on other people’s misery. It’s the perfect place for someone like him to sit back and watch as the corrupt and clueless put all of their cash on the line, only to fail in the end.” </p><p> </p><p>“He sounds like a real sweetheart,” Penelope remarked. </p><p> </p><p>Hope shook her head. “There’s dozens of casinos here. We’re not going to look for him in every single one, are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to. I know exactly where he is,” Lizzie said smugly. Josie gave her a look; she didn’t necessarily doubt her sister’s deductive skills, but she refused to believe that she figured it out <em> that </em>quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to bet?” Lizzie challenged, as if she had read her twin’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>“What could you possibly want that you can’t get yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not everything is tangible, my dear sibling.” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Josie said firmly, seeing the mischievous glint in Lizzie’s eyes. “I won’t indulge you in whatever sick game you have in mind.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shrugged. “Your loss. I just wanted you to let loose for a bit - have a few drinks, go to a strip club, get high.” </p><p> </p><p><em>Absolutely not, </em>Penelope vetoed.</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked at her sister in disbelief. “Do you even care about my personal safety? And what makes you think I would do any of that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Josette, I care very much about your safety, however you are an angel who can’t be killed via normal human methods, so don’t use that as an excuse,” Lizzie said, pointing an accusatory finger at her sister. “And, I know deep down you want to see what it’s like to lose control for a bit. I am just encouraging your deep, dark desires.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are a terrible influence; it’s not going to happen. Now can you <em> please </em>just tell us where our dear friend War is?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie sighed. She pointed down the road to what looked to be a large hotel, composed of five buildings, lit up in gold and several waterfalls adorning the front. </p><p> </p><p>“Caesars Palace. A joint hotel and casino.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why there?” asked Hope. </p><p> </p><p>“Julius Caesar died due to being stabbed by his fellow senators, including his friend Brutus, on the Ides of March, the day the Romans were supposed to be done settling debts. It’s probably the ultimate betrayal in history.” </p><p> </p><p>“And the casino named after him is the perfect place for War to collect his earnings,” MG stated.</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at Lizzie in awe. She shouldn’t be surprised by now at the blonde’s angelic brain, but everything Lizzie did seemed to amaze her. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie nodded. “I wouldn’t be surprised if War himself was actually at the meeting where Caesar died. It was such a huge event that even some of the angels were watching it happen live like it was primetime television.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope laughed. “Do you guys always watch massive historical events?” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde grinned. “Absolutely. We watched the fall of the Roman Empire like it was the Olympics, we tuned into that asshole Columbus as he crashed his boats into the Western Hemisphere, and MG was even at Queen Elizabeth I’s coronation. We tell ourselves that it’s to “keep up with the times” and “look after humanity” but really we do this for entertainment purposes. It gets pretty boring up in Heaven sometimes.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie gave her sister an amused grin. “We also have a hand in human history as well. Like this one time, one of our friends suggested to a farmer to curb the Emu population in Australia in order to preserve their crops, which led to the Australian government declaring war on some birds, not that anyone saw it coming. Somehow the birds won that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember that!” MG exclaimed. “There was also that time Lizzie actually convinced Roman Emperor Caligula that she was an angel sent from Heaven and made an offhand comment about how she didn’t like to swim in the ocean, so he declared war on Poseidon, God of the Sea.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shrugged. “But did I lie? Remember what happened afterwards? It gets worse.” </p><p> </p><p>“He led an entire army to sea and ordered them to stab the water with spears.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault! How was I supposed to know he was batshit crazy?” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone burst into laughter at that; Lizzie even joined in after she was done pouting. </p><p> </p><p>Josie shook her head. “So yeah, any oddities, legends, myths, or other silly tales are usually our doing.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope narrowed her eyes. “Bigfoot?” </p><p> </p><p>“An angel’s misguided attempt to create a pet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope stepped forward. “Oh! What about Atlantis?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was real,” MG confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened to it? Why did it sink?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie and MG simultaneously pointed to Lizzie, who slightly blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t wanna know,” she grumbled. “Anyway, let’s get to the casino before War decides to leave.” </p><p> </p><p>The group walked for about fifteen minutes before stopping in front of the hotel. Lizzie turned to everyone, once again taking in their appearance. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to change. This is a <em> casino, </em>not a trip to McDonald’s.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope sighed. “This is like Santa Monica all over again.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re damn right,” Lizzie said. She walked behind a large waterfall, the massive stone structure hiding her well. She came out a few seconds later, dressed in a floor-length black sequined dress that hugged her figure, accompanied by a matching clutch purse. Her blonde hair was curled, falling around her shoulders. Hope’s throat instantly dried at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, everyone, time for you guys to look half as good as me,” Lizzie said, looking around to see if there were people nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes. “It’s not like it’s going to be too hard,” she muttered as she walked behind the waterfall. Lizzie gasped in mock offense as her sister went out of sight. </p><p> </p><p>Once Josie was dressed, the other three followed; Lizzie gave them all one last look and, after expressing her approval, led the group through the hotel’s front doors. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s breath caught as soon as she walked into the casino. It was a gambler’s biggest fantasy - brightly lit slot machines, several occupied blackjack and poker tables, waiters and waitresses strolling around, offering drinks, and fancily dressed people were milling about. </p><p> </p><p>MG nudged Penelope and pointed somewhere to his left; apparently, they were both interested in cars, and they immediately started to fangirl over a late-model Rolls Royce, which seemed to be a grand prize of some sort. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie turned to the group. “We have to split up.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie frowned. “What? Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, for one, this place is huge, so splitting up will help us cover more ground, and two, we have to blend in, which means some of us have to participate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Participate?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, play the games, have a drink. Look normal. And,” Lizzie punctuated, “no using magic or otherwise to win. Winning attracts a lot of attention, because it rarely happens. I’ve provided you all with some cash, so if you lose it all, lose gracefully. If you do manage to somehow win something, be humble about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“So who’s going with who?” Hope asked, secretly hoping she’d get partnered up with Lizzie. </p><p> </p><p>“Josie, Penelope, and MG, you’re group one. Hope, you’re coming with me. Two of the most powerful beings in existence should stick together, right?” Lizzie smiled as Hope’s eyes glittered with excitement. </p><p> </p><p><em> Could you be more obvious? </em>Josie thought. Not that she was faring any better; she knew she looked too happy about their arrangement when she saw MG throw a smirk in her direction. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, how will we know which one’s War?” Penelope asked. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie tilted her head in thought. “I think you’ll know it when you see him. More than likely he’s wearing red.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why red?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the Second Horseman, and according to written biblical records, he’s the rider of the Red Horse. Every legend has some truth to it, so I’m sure that’s the case here.” </p><p> </p><p><em> She’s so hot when she does that, </em>Hope mused, referring to how Lizzie always seems to figure things out based on some obscure, archaic knowledge. She really had a thing for brains, didn't she?</p><p> </p><p><br/>Once Lizzie made sure that no one else had any questions, she wished her sister, MG, and Penelope good luck, then turned to Hope, looping her arm around the tribrid’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've always wanted to go to a casino. I'm not 21 yet so unfortunately I'll have to wait a bit</p><p>I'm also very curious as to how Lizzie managed to singlehandedly sink Atlantis. Maybe I should make a oneshot series of some of Lizzie's earthly shenanigans </p><p>And yes, Caligula really did declare war on the ocean. It is one of the funniest things I've ever read and I just had to include it here!</p><p>Anyway next chapter we're meeting the highly anticipated War! Are things going to work out in the gang's favor or not? </p><p>See ya later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Second Horseman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They find War, or rather War finds them. The group learns a disturbing piece of information.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn it,” muttered MG, slamming his fist on the slot machine. He had gotten two sevens and a cherry, the closest he had been to a jackpot. Josie and Penelope were standing on either side of him, watching as he failed to win for the sixth time. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful, MG. If you break the machine, we’ll get kicked out <em> and </em>you’ll have to give up whatever money you have left for reparations,” Penelope reasoned, taking a sip of her martini. </p><p> </p><p>“How do people even win at this stupid game?” he exclaimed frustrated. He had come close to ripping off the lever that spun the slots more than once that night. </p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed. “It’s all about luck. With the slot machine, there’s only a 1 in 8,000 chance of winning, and I know for a fact that you don’t have enough money, nor the time, to play 7,994 more times.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” MG murmured, defeated. “Maybe I’ll try again next century.” The three of them walked away from the slots, observing the area to try to find a man in red while looking for another game to play. They believed that finding someone wearing a vibrant color such as red would be easy, however that didn’t end up being the case. The casino was huge, and many people were wearing clothing that wasn’t just traditional black and white. There were families wearing matching Hawaiian-style shirts, the trio had spotted a man earlier sporting a lavender suit, and there was a woman walking around wearing an emerald green dress with peacock feathers sticking out of the back; these were merely the ones that the three of them encountered.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t seen Hope and Lizzie since they separated, and whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, they didn’t really know. Lizzie hadn’t mentioned what they’d do if they <em> did </em>find the Second Horseman, nor did she say how long they’d keep looking before they called it quits for the night. </p><p> </p><p>Josie watched as Penelope looked around at the various game tables, the witch smirking every time she heard a round of disappointed “awws” whenever someone lost, or raising her eyebrows, impressed, whenever somebody won. Josie remembered how the raven-haired girl literally cheated Death back at the pier, and meant to ask her why she volunteered for the task to begin with, but once Lizzie disappeared, it was pushed to the back of her mind. Now that they were in a casino, the brunette was reminded of it again, but vowed to wait until they were alone to talk. There was a lot about the witch that Josie didn’t know, and she wanted to change that.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go there,” Josie heard Penelope’s voice say, breaking her out of her thoughts. The shorter girl was pointing somewhere to their left, at a table where a few people were gathered around a Roulette wheel. Penelope figured that it was an innocent enough game; you didn’t need skill to win it. It was basic enough that anyone would be able to place a bet on where the ball would land, which would help them pass as curious casino-goers. It would be suspicious if they headed straight to a high-stakes, high-level game such as Poker or Blackjack, much to Penelope’s chagrin. She hadn’t had a chance to fully show off her skills in a very long time; her win against Death had awakened a dormant part of her, one that reminded her of her previous life, and at the same time, the reason why had she left that life behind. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them walked up to an unoccupied side of the table, where they watched as the small white ball rolled until it lost momentum and fell into a slot in front of the number seventeen, which was highlighted in black.</p><p> </p><p>A man whooped and cheered as his friends patted him on the back; Penelope figured that he had taken the easy way and betted on the color (red vs black) instead of whether or not the ball would land on an even or odd number, or a high vs low number, or the hardest bet to place, which was on a specific number. The woman standing next to Josie chugged the rest of her drink and dragged what looked to be her husband away; she had obviously lost, and judging by the way she had stomped away, nearly breaking her heels, she wasn’t too happy about it.</p><p> </p><p>The roulette dealer called for bets for the next round and Penelope placed a chip on top of a red square, betting that the ball would land on a red number. She looked to Josie and MG and shrugged; she had bet a modest one hundred dollars, which, if she lost, wouldn’t make a dent in the money Lizzie had given her. </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone who was participating had placed their bets, the dealer spun the wheel clockwise, then spun the ball counterclockwise along the track outside of the wheel. Everyone, except Penelope, who was already bored, observed with bated breath as the ball began to slow down. Eventually, it fell in front of the number two, which was red. Penelope was the only person who won that round, and the trio left the table, with the witch being a hundred dollars wealthier.</p><p> </p><p>They strolled along again, eyes sharp. MG snatched a glass of champagne off a waiter’s tray and downed it in one gulp. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s eager,” Josie observed. “Don’t get wasted <em> before </em>we find War.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to get wasted,” MG stated. “I was just thirsty.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know they do serve water here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. How do you think Lizzie and Hope are doing?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie shook her head. “Hopefully having better luck than we are.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I have terrible luck!” Hope complained. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie didn’t even try to hide her laugh. “I’ve never seen anyone lose <em> that </em>badly at bingo.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope looked up at her. “Never? Like in the history of never?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Hope, you only needed five in a row to win. The dealer called out at least twenty numbers before someone finally won. And how many numbers on that card did you have marked by the end of it?” she teased the tribrid. </p><p> </p><p>“Two,” Hope pouted. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, and they weren’t even in the same row!” Lizzie laughed. She found the tribrid’s pout absolutely adorable, but decided to cheer her up. “Maybe I was being a bit dramatic; it could’ve been worse. Besides, I didn’t win either, remember?” She nudged the shorter girl. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the blonde’s comforting smile instantly lifted Hope’s mood. She was having a wonderful time with the angel, and oftentimes had to remind herself that they were on a mission, not a date. She couldn’t help but let herself go a bit; her time with Lizzie had been limited from the start, and she wanted to enjoy every moment of it.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde led them over to the bar, where she ordered two piña coladas for them. While the bartender made their drinks, Lizzie turned around to get a good look at the casino. There were many people wearing red; the pair had had several close calls that night with men wearing red suits, overcoats, polo shirts, and button-ups. Lizzie began to get weary, the stress of their situation beginning to take a toll on her. All she wanted to do now was curl up in a warm bed and go to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Hope noticed the drowsy look on Lizzie’s face and lightly shook her arm. “Hey, don’t pass out on me.” </p><p> </p><p>The angel gave her a small grin. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I just need a drink.” </p><p> </p><p>Just in time, the bartender came back with their drinks; Lizzie took a sip of hers and instantly felt more alert thanks to the tropical taste. She gave one more half-hearted look around the room when something caught her eye. </p><p> </p><p>She honed in on the poker table, located halfway across the room, where a group of five men wearing sunglasses were sitting in a circle. The gentleman who was facing Lizzie’s direction was the one that grabbed the blonde’s attention. Hope noticed Lizzie’s distraction and tried to mimic the blonde’s gaze, but could not find anything remarkable that Lizzie could be staring at.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Hope asked. Lizzie tore her eyes away from the man and turned to face Hope. </p><p> </p><p>“You see that guy over there? Over at the poker table?” </p><p> </p><p>Hope tried to look around the people who were walking by and blocking her field of vision. After a few moments, the area cleared, and she now had a direct view of the person Lizzie was talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie eyed the table. “Look familiar to you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t he at the bingo game we were just at?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Could be a coincidence, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope frowned. “He’s wearing red, and he’s been in the same vicinity as us twice now…” Her voice trailed off as she saw the man lower his head to look at the cards better; he looked up without moving his head, and the girls saw a pair of bright red eyes, resembling lava, above the rim of his sunglasses, staring back at them. He smirked, pushed his glasses back up his nose, hiding his eyes, and raised his head, turning his attention back to the game at hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s definitely him,” Hope affirmed. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s heart was beating rapidly. He somehow knew who they were, meaning that he knew someone was looking for him, which cost them the element of surprise. What was also unsettling was that he had apparently been following them all night; he may have been trailing around the other group as well. </p><p> </p><p>The pair watched as War placed five cards down, a royal flush, which effectively ended the game; the action caused the man two seats to the right of him to erupt in protest. War calmly leaned forward and gathered his winning chips as the other occupants of the table began leaving. The upset man began to try and intimidate the Horseman, but soon realized his mistake as War stood up - he was at least a foot taller and a lot more fit than the short, overweight man who tried to challenge his victory. The smaller man did the smart thing and ran off. War briefly glanced over to the bar where Hope and Lizzie were and made his way over to the slot machines.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie grabbed Hope’s hand and pulled her over to a lottery machine. “Cover me,” she whispered, hiding behind the tall unit. Hope, though confused, went with it anyway and kept her eyes peeled in case someone made their way over to them. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie began to try to telepathically send a message to her sister; her eyes glowed white and she sent mental images of the surrounding area, making it easier for Josie to find them. She ended her message and stepped out from behind the machine. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” asked Hope, concerned. Seeing the clear worry in the tribrid’s face warmed Lizzie’s heart. She nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just sent a message to Josie. With any luck, she and the others will be here soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what now? He’s clearly expecting us to make the first move. Do you want to risk it and wait for everyone else?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shook her head, her eyes finding War once again. “It’s going to end up being a one on one conversation between me and him, anyway. We don’t really need the others - they’re just backup in case War does what he does best and causes a scene.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope continued looking at the blonde; seeing the determined look on her face filled Hope with a new sense of confidence. Whatever happened, she knew Lizzie would keep her safe and prevent others from being harmed. It was a new and scary concept for the tribrid; she was used to being the one protecting others, and now she was the one being protected. Never in her life had she felt so comfortable with being vulnerable. Her safety was in someone else’s hands, and she was okay with it. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie squared her shoulders and began to saunter over to the area where the slot machines were. She spotted War in the third row, all by himself, which was ideal; Lizzie didn’t need random humans eavesdropping in on their conversation. Plus, the physically farther away these people were, the better. </p><p> </p><p>Hope and Lizzie stopped several feet to War’s left. They watched as he spun the lever, and lost. He was playing one of the harder games, a machine with five slots instead of the basic three. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn thing,” War muttered, as he fished out a dollar from his pocket. Lizzie gave him a once-over. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, a black tie, a bright red suit jacket, matching red pants, black dress shoes, and a red bowler hat.</p><p> </p><p><em> What’s with these Horsemen and hats? </em>Hope questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you going to just stand there and stare?” War said, without looking at them. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know who we are?” began Lizzie, crossing her arms. </p><p> </p><p>War took off his sunglasses, folded them, and hung them on his shirt. His eyes were brown this time, not red. </p><p> </p><p>The Horseman rolled his eyes. “Word spreads quickly. The angelic General, her two companions, plus another two non-human creatures has created waves in Heaven, Earth, and every existential plane in between.” </p><p><br/>
Lizzie frowned. <em>“He </em>knows?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear, everyone knows. No one ever said your mission had to be a secret.” </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know we’re on a mission and not here of our own accord?” </p><p> </p><p>War stiffened slightly, as though he had accidentally revealed too much. He tried to save himself by scoffing. “You wouldn’t leave Heaven willingly, not now especially. None of the angels would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet here we are, and I have a gut feeling you know why.” </p><p> </p><p>War finally looked at them. He took a moment to look back and forth between Lizzie and Hope, essentially checking them both out, an action that made each of their blood boil. What made it even creepier was that he had taken the form of a middle aged man. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I do know. I also know you paid a visit to my apocalyptic coworker, Death.” He laughed. “Heard that didn’t go over so well.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie was ready to rip the mustache off his face. However, like the stoic war leader that she was, she kept her face neutral. “You seem to know a lot more than you should.” </p><p> </p><p>War raised his eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned with the fact that Lucifer is aware of your every move?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked back and forth between the two celestials. She could sense that there was some sort of game being played, a power struggle between Heaven’s greatest asset and the one who held the power to keep the war from spilling out of Heaven itself. Hope’s main concern was Lizzie. She could tell the blonde was getting riled up, and if a fight broke out, being a tribrid wouldn’t do much good. She hoped Josie would get there soon. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek before speaking again. “If he knows, he knows. The question is, why, or more accurately, how? He doesn’t have the resources.” </p><p> </p><p>War shrugged. “You’re just a pawn in a bigger game.” </p><p> </p><p><em> There are forces at play… </em>Death’s words echoed in Lizzie’s mind. There was something missing, she could feel it, and she knew Death could feel it, too. It was almost as if he had been pleading with her to figure it out. </p><p> </p><p><em> I’d hold my tongue if I were you, </em>she also remembered him saying. Lizzie knew she had to play nice, for the time being, just until she got the answers she wanted. That didn’t mean she couldn’t jerk him around a bit, though. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie sighed dramatically. “And here I thought you hated Satan. It sounds to me like you’re working with him.”</p><p> </p><p>War balled his hands into fists and his eyes flashed red for a second. “Listen here, girlie. I <em> despise </em> him with every fiber of my being. He has others to do his dirty work for him - he hasn’t even set foot in Heaven!” The Horseman shook his head, not done with his impassioned speech. “I refuse to be associated with that man, if you could even call him that. I am the Second Horseman, <em> not </em>an employee.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why give him what he wants? You’re the only thing keeping Lucifer from declaring victory. Isn’t he using you as a pawn as well?” Lizzie genuinely asked. She knew Death had his reasons that went beyond the war, and knew that War also had good reason to break his seal, but she had figured that War would be too prideful to ever give the Devil what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>War narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you implying that I’m inferior to that disgrace of a celestial?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m just trying to understand. Death said that Lucifer sought to make a deal with you guys; ultimate freedom in exchange for taking over Heaven with humans as collateral damage.” </p><p> </p><p>War sighed. “It wasn’t <em> just </em>Lucifer that offered us the contract.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie tilted her head. She was trying desperately to put the pieces together, but nothing seemed to add up. No one in Heaven ever mentioned anything about Lucifer having allies.</p><p> </p><p>“Death mentioned that someone in Heaven heard about this deal, yet I have heard no word of it, and I’m the damn general.”</p><p> </p><p>War, for the first time, looked her without annoyance in his face; it was almost...sympathy. No, empathy. Of course. Lizzie was a war general, and standing before her was the originator of war. He knew every strategy, every move that she had and will make, even if she didn’t know it herself. Someone in War’s face told her that there was an upcoming battle that she was going to lose, whether it was this exchange with War, the war itself, or whatever obstacle would come once her wings lost their purity. Maybe all three. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Death,” War said dryly, turning back to the slot machine. “He’s always been the noble one. I guess he wanted me to play the bad cop this time.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie heard footsteps coming up behind her. She didn’t need to turn around to know that it was her sister. </p><p> </p><p>Josie and MG looked at Lizzie; the blonde shook her head, silently telling them to prepare for bad news. Penelope joined Hope off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>War glanced at the ensemble in front of him. “Death’s decision to break his seal was carefully weighed and pondered on since the war began. That’s where he and I differ; I am not capable of deep thought like him, merely brute strength and strategy based on what I have in front of me.” To prove his point, he snapped his fingers. There was a commotion behind the group; a fight had broken out between two men at one of the game tables, which was obviously War’s doing. The group turned their attention back to the Horseman. </p><p> </p><p>“I know conflict, not peace,” War continued. “I can’t go against my basic instincts. As much as I hate to say it, Death and I were backed into a corner. We were met with contracts that we couldn’t refuse, by the Devil’s associate, of all people. I always thought that we Horsemen would be freed millions, if not billions, of years from now, and not orchestrated by some coward who won’t participate in his own war.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Devil’s associate?” Lizzie asked. She knew at this point she wasn’t going to be able to convince War to break his contract with the Devil, so she opted to get as much information as she could out of the Rider of the Red Horse. </p><p> </p><p>War gave her a sly grin. “You didn’t think Satan would be smart enough to come up with the best strategic move of all time all on his own, did you? Although you probably did, considering that title also belongs to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie felt her chest burn in anger. Even War knew about her past affiliation with the Devil. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what,” War said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Since the world’s about to end, I’ll stop jerking you around and let you know what you need to know.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie narrowed her eyes, suspicious of War’s intent. </p><p> </p><p>“You and Death were both on the right track; there is someone in Heaven who knows more than they should. There’s a spy behind those pearly gates of yours.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s heart dropped. If someone was relaying their every move to Lucifer then it made sense why the demons seemed to be one step ahead of the angels. Death sensed that there was something wrong in Heaven itself, that this war should have ended as soon as it began, and he was right. There was a whole other side to this conflict that went right under Lizzie’s nose, and the blonde felt as though the rug had been pulled from under her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” she asked, trying not to let her voice shake. </p><p> </p><p>War shrugged. “That’s for you to figure out. The Devil is close to checkmate, so you’re running out of time. I’d hurry back to Heaven, you know, to say your goodbyes.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked at the Horseman dead in the eyes. “Answer one last thing for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Us being on Earth, was it a waste of time?” It was an existential question, which Lizzie purposefully left vague. “Us” could have meant anybody - the angels, Lizzie and her friends, every celestial that had ever set foot on the rocky planet. It was a timeless question, one that had been millions of years in the making. War was incapable of giving Lizzie the answer she wanted, the one she needed to hear, but figured that he could indirectly give her advice. She wanted to hear War’s interpretation of her question.</p><p> </p><p>War took a look around the casino. “As a celestial, yes, even though you didn’t have a choice. As the master of war, I can say that you abandoned your post when you were needed the most, and it cost the angels greatly. You were set up from the beginning because someone wanted you away from Heaven. However, as living, breathing beings, I’d say no. Even us Horsemen prefer to spend our days here on Earth, learning what makes these creatures so special, why our existence revolves around them. Each experience on this cesspool is different than the last, and I’m sure each of you angels, deep down, are leaving with something more than what you arrived with. Keep that in mind when you return to Heaven. Talk to the other angels - they may come to the same conclusion.” </p><p> </p><p>War cleared his throat. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must be going. There are currently some <em> delicious </em>women at the bar that are in need of my attention.” He winked at them and waved as he walked by the solemn group. “Goodbye! The seal breaks at midnight! Have a drink or two while you’re here.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Sleazy bastard, </em>Hope thought. </p><p> </p><p>Once Lizzie believed he was gone, she heard his baritone voice speak up again. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and one other thing,” he said, turning around. He gave them all a wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p><em>"She's</em> here, and she’s looking for you.” He trudged away again, disappearing for the final time in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie frowned. <em> Who the hell is “she”?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Josie lightly gasp as she remembered something, then looked away with a guilty look on her face. The blonde faced her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie looked around nervously, avoiding eye contact. She gulped. “Well, it may have slipped my mind, but uh, Dave may have told me something back at the bar.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie raised her eyebrows, rapidly getting impatient. “Oh? And what did he say?” </p><p> </p><p>“He said to be wary of “her”. I’m guessing it’s the same person.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think?” Lizzie spat. “You <em> forgot </em>to tell me this useful piece of information?” Her head was spinning; she was overwhelmed with the sheer amount of information she had received that night. Josie forgetting to tell her something as crucial as this was the last straw. The identity of this mystery person came flooding back to her. There’s only one entity that all demons are afraid of and at the same time powerful enough to capture a Horseman’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope frowned. Whoever “she” was had Lizzie shaking in her place in anger. Josie radiated guilt, and as much as Penelope adored the girl, she knew that this was a critical error on the angel’s part.</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie, who is this person?” The blonde’s face was scaring Hope a bit. Her question was successful in diverting Lizzie’s attention from her sister. Lizzie took a deep breath, composing herself. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Lilith, the mother of all demons.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>War's an asshole, but still tolerable, I'd say. </p><p>Who's the spy conspiring against the angels? I'm very excited to reveal who it is, although it won't be for another couple of chapters. </p><p>So the angels can't return to Heaven just yet, now that they have a new obstacle in the form of Lilith. I wonder what problems she's going to cause...</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment :)</p><p>(P.S: Should I make a twitter? I have several opinions on the show (and the ships) and keeping them bottled up cannot be healthy.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. You Gave Me a Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lizzie receives a heartbreaking call</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know that one random side character that people fall in love with and something bad ultimately happens to them? </p><p>Here ya go! </p><p>Although there's also something we've all been waiting for at the end...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So who exactly is Lilith? Why is she so scary?” Penelope asked. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie took a break from scowling at her sister and turned to face the witch. “You know Adam and Eve, right? First man and woman on Earth?” When Hope and Penelope nodded, she continued. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a hundred percent true. Lilith was the first woman - she was Adam’s first wife. Basically, when Eve was created he dumped Lilith; she grew wings and fled the Garden of Eden, becoming the first demon. She is the <em> literal </em>mother of all demonkind.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope blew out a breath. “So we’re dealing with the first woman, the first demon -” </p><p> </p><p>“And one of the most powerful celestials of all time,” finished MG. </p><p> </p><p>Before Lizzie could speak again, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to see who had barged in on their conversation only to find a waiter. The blonde could immediately tell that something was off. His eyes were lifeless, staring straight ahead, his movements were robotic, and he did not speak. He shut his eyes for several seconds, and when he opened them again, his scleras were black, and his previously green irises were red. It was a telltale sign of demonic possession. The waiter rolled his neck, looked around, and cleared his throat once he saw the group staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s better. Sorry for the intrusion,” the demon-waiter began. “I’ve been sent to find Elizabeth. It’s kind of urgent.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stepped forward. “That’s me.” </p><p> </p><p>The demon nodded and pulled out a phone; there was already someone on hold. He pressed a button to continue the call, and Lizzie could hear a commotion going on in the background. Hope, for good measure, put a silencing spell around them. </p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, speak,” the demon prompted. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie slightly leaned towards the phone. “H-hello?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh, thank god...how ironic.” </em> She instantly recognized the gruff voice. It gave her comfort, remembering that she still had allies.</p><p> </p><p>“Dave?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “I had to send one of my guys after you.” </em> The old man sounded like he was out of breath. Lizzie could hear yelling in the background, as well as things breaking. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” she asked, dreading the answer. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Mother’s here. She found us. I have no idea how, but she’s tracing your every move. I take that things with the Horsemen didn’t go so well?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shook her head solemnly, as if he could see her. “No.” </p><p> </p><p>Dave chuckled, sounding defeated.<em> “I can tell. Did he at least say anything useful?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Well he did say Lilith was after us. Oh, and apparently there’s a spy in Heaven.” </p><p> </p><p>Dave took a pause, and Lizzie could hear all of the glasses at the bar shattering. It was evident that Lilith was <em> destroying </em>the building and everyone in it. Lizzie's second home was going down in flames, and all she could do was listen from hundreds of miles away. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah, sounds about right.” </em>The blonde listened as Dave shuffled around, hopefully remaining out of sight of his rampaging mother. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I led her to you,” Lizzie began, but the demon swiftly cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It was inevitable, Liz, especially now that I know that there’s someone else pulling the strings. Lucifer, my mother, and this spy…well, they make a hell of a team. It ain’t your fault.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I should go help you,” Lizzie said, but was interrupted again. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Absolutely not,” </em> Dave stated firmly. <em> “Keep doing whatever the hell it is that you’re doing. We’ll hold her off for as long as we can. I promised you we’d go down fighting. She will find you, though. You know that.”  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He began to cough from the fumes as a fire rapidly spread around the bar, aided by the copious amounts of alcohol on the ground and the old wood that the building was composed of. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Lizzie suddenly had a thought. “What about the residents? Are they okay?” She hoped that Lilith would spare the people of Clarksdale - it would be Lizzie’s own fault if they were harmed. She had led the her there, and the blonde felt the guilt creeping up as she heard for herself the destruction that the mother of all demons was leaving in her wake. </p><p> </p><p><em>“I don’t know. I haven’t been outside, but I know my mom ain’t the merciful type. Hopefully they’ve left the area.” </em>He began to cough again.<em> “Shit,” </em>he exclaimed, as something whirled by within inches of his head.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You know,” </em> he said, switching to a more serious tone from his previously casual one. <em> “Had I known the last time you were here would be the last time I’d see you I would have said this sooner.”  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Dave -” Lizzie’s voice cracked. She could hear the finality in his voice. The screams in the background were getting louder, and Lizzie knew that the old man would have to leave soon to help his fellow demons. </p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “When I met you I thought you were the most insignificant thing; an angel, in MY bar? It was laughable, but you ended up giving me a purpose - you made me realize that demons can be good, too.” </em> He let out a laugh. <em>"Wo</em><em>uld you look at that? An angel teaching a bunch of us old, decrepit demons how to care. If you can make us see that our past doesn’t define us then I want you to apply that to yourself. Those damn wings don’t change who you are as a person. I’m proud of you, kid. I’m sorry I never said that before all this mess. Oh, and do me a favor: when you see Satan himself, kick his ass for me, will you?”  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The call suddenly cut off. The demon-waiter put the phone in his pocket and looked at the group, wide-eyed. “I must go back and help. Don’t worry, the human won’t remember a thing,” he said, referring to his host. He ran back into the crowd, and Lizzie had half a mind to go with him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She was bawling internally, but her face remained still as stone. Something had broken in her mind, leaving her empty, numb. She felt someone put a hand on her arm, however she stepped away from their touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to book us some rooms for the night,” she muttered, walking away. She didn’t even bother to look back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lizzie found herself on the balcony later that night, still in her dress and sipping on some cheap wine. She thought about Dave, Donovan, and all of the other demons fighting their own mother and dying for Lizzie’s cause - dying to protect Lizzie herself. She thought about Jean, her kids, and the other innocent people living their lives in Clarksdale. Lizzie had arrived and ruined it all. </p><p> </p><p>She failed to hear the door to her room open and someone slipping in through the balcony entrance behind her. It wasn’t until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye that she gave this person her attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Shitty night, huh?” Hope commented, leaning over the balcony and taking in the view of Las Vegas below her. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie snorted. “You can say that again.” She snapped her fingers and made the wine bottle disappear.</p><p> </p><p>Hope turned to face the blonde. Lizzie wore an unreadable expression, but if her eyes were any indication, she was unquestionably, down to the bone, exhausted. The tribrid took Lizzie’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hope stated. It sounded hollow, even to her. No amount of condolences would bring Lizzie’s friends back, the tribrid knew from experience. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie squeezed Hope’s hand, letting her know that the gesture was appreciated. “I never thought I’d experience such a loss. I live, or rather, <em> lived, </em>in a world full of immortals. I didn’t think this would ever happen to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know the feeling,” Hope murmured. Lizzie looked at her curiously. The auburn-haired girl sighed. Now was as good a time as any to tell Lizzie what really happened to her family. </p><p> </p><p>“My parents are dead. My uncle as well. They died to protect me. My parents were hybrids, and my uncle...well he was pretty strong, too. They were supposed to be untouchable, unkillable, but there’s always someone stronger. Someone more clever. I grew up thinking that we’d all live happily ever after, forever, once we defeated all of our enemies. That obviously didn’t happen.” </p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for the blonde’s response, Hope spoke again. “We’ll get through this, okay? We’ll face Lilith, and see what happens from there.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope could see that Lizzie was internally fighting with herself, turmoil written clear on her face. </p><p> </p><p>The angel sighed, taking Hope’s other hand into her own. “Hope, I think you and Penelope should go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie flinched at the shorter girl’s reaction. </p><p> </p><p>Hope stared at her. “I’m not leaving you to die.” </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the anguish on the tribrid’s face nearly broke Lizzie, but she persisted anyway. “You’ll die if you stay.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She was afraid; Lizzie had the power to send her away, but she didn’t want to leave. Hope quickly realized that she never wanted to be apart from the blonde again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not losing anyone else, Lizzie, that includes you.” She took a deep breath. “Dave was right, you know. You gave those demons a purpose, but they’re not the only ones. Before I met you I was wandering around Mystic Falls, thinking that I’d roam the Earth forever, alone, until someone powerful enough killed me. Then you arrived, and I tried to kill you.” Hope laughed through her tears. “Bringing me along for this ride was the best thing that has ever happened to me. You changed my life, Lizzie, so if we die, we die together.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie could hardly see, her tears making her vision blurry. She suddenly felt two hands cup her face and pull her into a searing kiss, one filled with eagerness as well as reassurance. Lizzie couldn’t focus on anything else but Hope’s gentle lips on her own, conveying things the blonde had never felt before. </p><p> </p><p>Tragedy after tragedy had struck Lizzie since their trip began, but this newfound love had given the blonde something to keep fighting for after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well there's that. </p><p>But yay hizzie kiss :D</p><p>Also, I'm back at school so the chapters will either be shorter or updates will be more spaced out. But I won't have you guys wait for too long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope and Lizzie revel in their newfound relationship; something unexpected happens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope woke up to the sunlight streaming in from the window. She yawned and moved to get up when she realized that there was a weight on her chest and abdomen. Trying to blink the blurriness out of her eyes, she looked down to find a set of blonde hair and an arm draped around her midsection. The tribrid smiled; it wasn’t the first time she and Lizzie had woken up together, and now Hope was overjoyed that it wouldn’t be the last. </p><p> </p><p>The air was warm, heavy, and Hope was reluctant to leave the sanctuary she found herself in with Lizzie. That thought was further reinforced when she felt the blonde nuzzle into her chest. Hope brushed some of Lizzie’s hair from her face, laying a kiss on her forehead, and traced the tear tracks that adorned Lizzie’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The two had had an emotional night, with Lizzie grieving the loss of her friends mixed in with the euphoria of beginning a relationship. Things were going to be even more difficult for them from now on, but Hope kept reassuring the blonde that she’d be there until the end. </p><p> </p><p>Hope yawned again, proceeded by slightly stretching her free arm, and the movement caused Lizzie to sigh and murmur in her sleep. She reluctantly opened her eyes, taking a deep breath and breathing in the tribrid's familiar scent. She felt Hope run her hand through her blonde tresses, the subtle gesture making the angel feel as warm as the air that surrounded them. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, babe.” Hope greeted the still half-asleep Lizzie, blushing at the pet name that had come out of her own mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. Good morning.” Lizzie finally looked up at the tribrid, and Hope could see that her eyes were glossy; a veil of sadness covered her beautiful blue irises. The shorter girl knew that there wasn’t much she could do to cheer her girlfriend up, and she was worried that Lizzie wasn’t ready to face Lilith. The massacre in Mississippi was probably another tactical move - to make Lizzie vulnerable enough for Lilith to...to do what? Take her back to Heaven? To kill her? Hope would rather die than let anything happen to Lizzie; she didn’t care if she had to face a thousand celestials if it meant that Lizzie would be safe. She felt the blonde shift.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, your eyes are yellow,” Lizzie grumbled. Hope shook her head, clearing her thoughts, allowing her eyes to return to their normal shade of blue. Lizzie moved to sit, her back against the headboard of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>Hope reached up to stroke Lizzie’s cheek. She nodded. “I’m just worried.” Lizzie tilted her head in confusion, prompting the tribrid to elaborate. </p><p> </p><p>“This was obviously a set up, to make you feel powerless. To make you distracted enough so you’re unable to defeat Lilith.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie turned her head away from Hope, looking over to the right and out the window. After a moment of gathering her thoughts, she turned back to her girlfriend, a smirk on her face. “Guess my tactician’s brain rubbed off on you.” She nudged Hope, trying to lighten the mood. </p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie!” Hope chuckled. “I’m serious. Lilith can show up at any moment and we’re nowhere close to being ready for when she does. I’m scared. I’m not sure if this is a fight we can win,” she said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie took the smaller girl into her arms. She let out a breath. “You’re right. Killing my friends in cold blood <em> was </em> a move designed to distract me, as self-centered as that sounds. But...it just gave me more of a motive to rip that conniving gutter witch’s head off.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope giggled at the jab at Lilith. Lizzie continued. “I’m angry, Hope, and as much as I want to sit around and sulk for the rest of eternity I want to avenge my friends even more. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” </p><p> </p><p><em> I always worry about you, </em>Hope thought. She was about to open her mouth to respond when Lizzie suddenly scooted away from her. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Lizzie said, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. “I thought <em> you </em> were supposed to be comforting <em> me!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Hope let out a hearty laugh. “I spent half the night comforting you!” She grabbed a pillow and hit Lizzie square in the face. “It’s called reciprocation, Elizabeth.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ll show you reciprocation,” Lizzie muttered, snatching another pillow. She tried to smack the tribrid, but Hope dove out of the way, landing at the far edge of the bed. Lizzie followed her lead, diving and landing half on top of Hope. She hovered over the tribrid, losing herself in Hope’s eyes. The auburn-haired girl tilted her head up, meeting Lizzie’s lips in a gentle kiss. The blonde smiled against Hope’s lips, happy that she was able to kiss her freely and no longer had to hold her feelings back. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie knew that, no matter what, things between them were going to be just fine.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright losers, time for a strategy session,” Lizzie announced to the room. It was mid-afternoon at that point, and the angel decided to throw herself back into work, firstly by calling everyone to her and Hope’s room for a much needed briefing. </p><p> </p><p>Earlier in the day, Lizzie and Hope had chosen to take a walk around Las Vegas as their first date. It was a “last hurrah on Earth” as the blonde called it. War’s seal had broken at midnight, and the two of them were also on the lookout for any non-human abnormalities that may have appeared throughout the night. </p><p> </p><p>They were the last to enter their own hotel room; Penelope caught Hope’s eye and raised an eyebrow when she saw that the two of them had their hands loosely intertwined. Hope rolled her eyes as the raven-haired witch gave her a not-so-subtle thumbs up and a dorky grin. She hadn’t had a chance to talk with Penelope one-on-one, and she knew that there was a lot they needed to catch up on. If Josie and MG also noticed their couple-y behavior, they didn’t show it. </p><p> </p><p>“So War has unleashed the apocalypse, Lilith is on her way to destroy us all, and there’s someone in Heaven who has betrayed the entire angelic species,” Josie summarized. Lizzie blinked at her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s about it.” Lizzie turned to Hope and Penelope. “Are you sure you guys don’t want to go home?” she asked with a grimace. She got her answer in the form of two supernatural glares. </p><p> </p><p>“Been there, tried that,” Josie murmured into her sister’s ear. She recalled the night before when she made the exact same suggestion to Penelope and was met with a fiery opposition that left her body feeling tingly. </p><p> </p><p>MG sat down on the bed. “Why don’t we just look for Lilith ourselves?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shook her head. “We have no idea where to look, or even how to track her. We’re at a disadvantage because we don’t have the element of surprise this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie crossed her arms. “So we’re just going to sit here and let her attack first? This isn’t like you, Lizzie.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked at her sister solemnly. “We don’t have a choice. We can run to the ends of the earth and she’ll still find us. If we go back to Heaven she’ll destroy humanity. Sitting here is actually the safest option for everyone.” A thought crossed Lizzie’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Josie, MG. You guys can go back to Heaven and take Hope and Penelope with you. I’m the only one of us who actually needs to stay here.” </p><p> </p><p>The room exploded into protests. Josie rounded on her sister, eyes blazing white. “You’re an <em> idiot </em>if you think I’m going to leave you here when there’s a chance you’ll never come back.” </p><p> </p><p><em> You’re the only family I have. </em>The unspoken words were exchanged between the twins.  </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie felt Hope’s eyes burning into the back of her head. She knew someone would have to drag Hope away kicking and screaming if it came to it. Lizzie remembered their conversation from the night prior, how they’d die together if things went south, but she couldn’t fight against her natural instinct to protect her girlfriend. Hope would never forgive her, but Lizzie would send her away in a heartbeat if it meant keeping her alive.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to take all five of us to kill Lilith,” MG stated. “That’s what it all comes down to: celestial and earth magic combined. Lucifer doesn’t have supernatural magic on his side.” He turned to the witches. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys are the only ones who can help us.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope frowned. “How are two witches going to help stop a freaky she-demon?” </p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could respond, a deafening, high-pitched screech filled the air. The group all covered their ears with their hands, trying to block out the noise, to no avail. Everything suddenly went black.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Lizzie regained consciousness, she immediately felt a gust of hot, dry air. She pried her eyes open and began to cough up sand. She wiped her face to get rid of the gritty material; she looked around, and deduced that she was in the middle of a desert. </p><p> </p><p>The angel glanced to her right, and spotted Penelope’s unconscious form several meters away. Hope, Josie, and MG were nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stood up and cast her gaze over the horizon; the desert seemed to stretch on for eternity. She was losing more and more visibility as the sun went down. </p><p> </p><p>“What…” Penelope groaned, beginning to rouse. Lizzie stumbled over to the witch, her entire body aching and barely able to stand. Once Penelope cleared the sand from her eyes, they landed on Lizzie, who all but collapsed as she reached her. </p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell are we?” the green-eyed witch asked, voice gravelly. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked around once more, then redirected her focus back to Penelope. </p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lilith is here. </p><p>The gang's been split in half! Where could they be? </p><p>We finally get hizzie in a relationship and now they've been ripped apart :(</p><p>Leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Progenitor of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope, Josie, and MG meet Lilith.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be mostly unedited for now, due to the fact that I have class. Any mistakes will be corrected soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lizzie! Penelope!” Hope called out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard Josie groan a little ways away, rousing from her unconscious state. The brunette rubbed her head and sat up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This reeks of deja vu,” she muttered, remembering how she woke up the exact same way at the beach. “Where are we?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some cemetery.” MG strolled over to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope shook her head. “This isn’t just any cemetery,” she said, looking at one of the tombstones. “It’s the Mystic Falls Cemetery.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie stood up, dusting the dirt from her pants. “We’re back in Mystic Falls? How?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG leaned against a mausoleum. “I have no idea. I’ve been walking for like ten minutes and there seems to be no end in sight.” He glanced at Hope. “Is this place really that big?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tribrid looked around. “No, and I don’t see the entrance or any exits either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie rolled her eyes, the realization hitting her. “It’s that wicked witch Lilith. She’s found us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope frowned. “Lilith can do <em> this?” </em>She gestured to the scenery around them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The highest ranking demons have the power to warp reality and transport other living, breathing beings - that includes other celestials. I don’t think we’re at the real cemetery; Lilith has created a plane of existence that looks exactly like the Mystic Falls one.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope suppressed a shiver. There was something eerie about learning that they weren’t even on mainland Earth anymore - somewhere no one can find them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie frowned. “Where’s my sister? And Penelope?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG looked at her grimly. “I couldn’t find them. I don’t believe they’re here. We should’ve guessed that Lilith wouldn’t keep us all together.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope inhaled sharply at hearing the news. Her girlfriend and best friend were both missing and she began spiraling, thinking of all the ways Lilith could be hurting them right now. She never expected to be separated from Lizzie, at least not this soon, and now the tribrid felt utterly helpless. Lilith was the predator, and they were the prey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope felt someone grab her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Hope, breathe,” commanded Josie. Hope followed the angel’s breathing; she figured that if Josie could stay calm, then she could too. It was also comforting to have two angels by her side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the trio heard weeping from somewhere to their left. In front of a tombstone stood a tall, thin woman; she was wearing a long, flowy, dark green strapless dress that dragged along the ground as she moved, as well as a black overcoat, the hood of which partially obscured her face. From what Hope could see the woman had pale skin and dark hair that she wore over her shoulders, the length reaching down to her navel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope felt Josie tense next to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” asked the angel. It was a stupid question; she knew it was Lilith, there was no one else it could be. Hearing about the demon was one thing, but seeing her was another. Lilith looked like a regular, harmless woman, but Josie could feel waves of demonic energy emit from her. It was almost overwhelming, how they were standing mere feet from the most powerful demon who could quite possibly bring about their doom right then and there. If Josie didn’t hate her, she’d fangirl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman’s sobs turned into laughs upon hearing Josie’s voice. Lilith turned to the group; she reached up and pulled her hood down, revealing horns that protruded from her temples and bright red irises. Her face was thin, with hollow cheeks and dark circles under her eyes. She looked famished. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be silly. You know who I am.” Hope could make out a forked tongue behind her teeth. There was a faint reverberation on Lilith’s voice, as if there were multiple of her quietly speaking at the same time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith walked right by them (which caused MG to jerk back violently), and stopped in front of a large, rectangular tombstone. She brushed off the dirt and the dust that had accumulated on top and sat down. She looked at them expectantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit. Let me tell you a story,” she said, motioning for them to sit on the ground in front of her. When none of them moved, she rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The trio dropped to the ground, each of them landing in a sitting position. They looked at each other in disbelief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope clenched her fists. She didn’t like the feeling of not having control over her body; she was a wolf who could turn at will, and she was also a vampire who could hide her true nature with ease. Hope Mikaelson had spent most of her life learning how to maintain control of herself, and her life, and Lilith treating her like mere putty in her hands stirred something deep within the tribrid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s better.” Lilith threw her hair over her shoulder. She sat upright and cleared her throat. “As you know, my name is Lilith. I am the first demon, the first wife of Adam, although humanity seems to forget that, and the woman who strikes fear into every single angelic, demonic, and even human heart.” She let out a laugh and leaned forward. “Little known fact, I am the creator of Hell.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie and MG frowned and looked at each other. That hadn’t been documented anywhere in Heaven’s archives. They had assumed that God himself created Hell solely to throw Lucifer into it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the confused looks on the angels’ faces, Lilith continued. “You see I needed somewhere to go after Adam decided to get with that powerless human wench you all know as Eve. I lived there in solitude for many years, plotting my revenge against humanity, until one day I had a visitor. Another celestial had fallen <em> right </em>through my ceiling and landed in a crumpled heap in the dead center of what I decided to name Hell. His face was red and burnt, his back was bleeding, and he had a hatred in his eyes that only people who have experienced betrayal could recognize. I nursed this man back to health and, knowing he had no other place to go, I let him stay with me, where he took up the moniker of Satan.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith had a faraway look as she recalled the memory. “I finally got my revenge on Eve when Satan paid a visit to the Garden of Eden, making that bitch bite the fruit and cursed humanity forever.” She eyed the group. “I owe him a great debt. If that means finding Hell a new home and destroying humanity along with it then so be it. The angels are collateral damage.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked right at Josie. “And that includes your sister,” she sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie fumed. She tried to get up, but Lilith put her hand into a fist, locking the angel in place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The General is the final obstacle in our grand plans. We have been ordered to bring her to the King of Hell alive, if that makes you feel any better.” The she-demon relaxed her hand, allowing Josie to move freely again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why alive?” Hope didn’t care about the fear and the sheer vulnerability that she was displaying in front of Lilith. It was one thing to kill Lizzie and end the war, but it was another to keep her alive and bring her to god-knows-where and have Lucifer and his minions do god-knows-what to her. And that thought scared Hope more than anyone would ever know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Over my dead body, </em>thought Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, would you look at the time,” she said, checking a non-existent watch. “Time to see how your little general and the witch are doing. Although, I assume they’re in terrible condition by now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope’s eyes turned yellow. <em> “What?” </em>she seethed. Josie put a hand on her shoulder; one wrong move and Lilith would wipe them all out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith raised an eyebrow. “Oh, did I forget to tell you? Your friends aren’t alone.” She turned around, facing away from the group. “Anyway, let’s go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the group started following her she stopped. Josie saw her reach into her sleeve, and gasped when Lilith pulled out a large silver blade. It was a foot in length, with a diamond embedded into the handle. Josie recognized it immediately and took a step back, causing MG and Hope to do the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Michael’s blade,” she observed. “How did you get it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith ran her hand along the razor sharp edge, admiring herself in the reflection. “Let’s just say I borrowed it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head suddenly snapped up, and before any of them could make a move, Lilith buried the blade deep into MG’s side. The angel’s eyes, nose, and mouth radiated white light. MG, as well as the cemetery, disappeared in a flash of light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She kind of has that White Witch from Narnia vibe going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A New Form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group reunites; Lizzie fights a demon and several new revelations are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MG!” Josie screamed once she opened her eyes. She frowned, looking around her; they weren’t in the cemetery anymore, that much was certain once Josie felt her body begin to prickle with heat. They were in a desert, surrounded by an infinite amount of sand dunes and no civilization in sight. She felt someone put a hand on her arm - Hope. The tribrid looked at her, wide-eyed and confused. Josie was about to open her mouth to speak when she felt a familiar, sinister presence behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty hot here, isn’t it?” Lilith had created a chair for herself out of sand, and was currently fanning herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where the hell are we?” Josie snarled. She was tired of the she-demon’s antics. The angel felt a deep ache in her chest; she missed her sister - was worried sick about her - and MG was gone. She wanted to fight back, <em> badly, </em>but she knew Lilith could wipe out an average angel like her in an instant. She didn’t have the amount of power that Lizzie had; she wasn’t a high ranking Archangel like her sister. She had Hope, though; Josie didn’t know how much earthly magic would affect a celestial, if at all, but they had to try, and soon. They just needed answers, and if Josie learned anything from her militaristic twin, it was that you should make your target useful and get as much information as you could before you got rid of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith shrugged. “I believe this is what the humans call the Mojave Desert.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie internally sighed in relief. They were back on mainland Earth, and not too far from Las Vegas, either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What exactly are we doing here?” asked Hope, impatient. Lilith stood up, the sand chair dissipating back into the ground. In an instant, she had a firm grip on the back of Hope and Josie’s necks, forcing them to face one of the sand dunes in front of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Azazel! Abaddon!” The demon called out. The entire sand dune was dissolved by the wind, and behind it stood two men, demonic eyes blazing and each holding a dagger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this supposed to be a double date?” Hope muttered dryly. “Because I’m spoken for.” She felt Lilith’s nails dig into the back of her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon leaned in to whisper in Hope’s ear. “Look closer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope squinted, trying to make out something, anything, despite the free flowing sand everywhere. Once it cleared, she spotted two figures on the ground. She nearly gasped when she spotted blonde hair. Lilith let go of the pair’s necks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to them,” she prompted, chuckling. She beckoned the two demons to come over to her while Hope and Josie sprinted towards Lizzie and Penelope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene wasn’t pretty, and Hope nearly burst into tears right there. Lizzie was sprawled out on the sand, a small pool of blood surrounding her caused by multiple cuts along her abdomen. Her lips were dry and chapped from her prolonged stay in the desert; her left leg looked broken and her arms were bruised. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope was in slightly better shape, due to Lizzie shielding her with her body once the demons began to attack. The raven-haired witch also had cuts all over her, though she was not nearly as bloody as Lizzie. She was incredibly weak, laying completely still, hardly able to move; if she hadn’t been blinking, Hope and Josie would’ve thought that she was dead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, god, Lizzie.” Josie kneeled down next to her sister, inspecting her injuries. They were slow to heal, slower than usual; the brunette was confused until she remembered the daggers the demons had been carrying. They were demonic blades, forged in the deepest parts of Hell, and capable of severely injuring an angel. She looked over at Penelope, who was being tended to by Hope, the tribrid feeding the witch her blood in order to heal. Josie sighed in relief; a demon’s blade would, under normal circumstances, immediately kill a mortal like Penelope, and the fact that she wasn’t dead could be attributed to Lizzie’s current state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Hope saw Penelope’s injuries begin to heal, she and Josie switched places, the shorter girl taking Lizzie’s head and putting it in her lap. She ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair and stopped to listen to her breathing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie slowly blinked her eyes open, squinting at the bright desert sun. Hope shielded her eyes with her hand, smiling down the angel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi,” the blonde croaked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope planted a kiss on her forehead and sighed. “What happened?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie opened her mouth to speak, but began coughing up sand. She leaned on her side, wincing at her bruised arm that had made contact with the ground. Hope wished she had water to give to the dehydrated angel. She helped Lizzie sit up, a firm hand on her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie shook her head. “Penelope and I...we got transported here. We were already weak; suddenly, two demons appeared. They began to attack, and neither of us could really move. I tried using my powers, but they were draining me - if I kept it up I would’ve ended up unconscious, and Penelope would probably be dead. I’m not sure why I’m still alive, to be honest.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope’s eyes had turned yellow without her realizing it upon hearing the blonde’s story. Her girlfriend and best friend were practically tortured, completely defenseless. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lilith said that you’re wanted alive.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie turned her body towards Hope, frowning. Then something clicked in her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is gonna hurt,” she murmured. Before Hope could ask what she meant, Lizzie extended her wings. Josie and Hope audibly gasped at the sight. Lizzie’s left wing had turned completely black, and the right one was halfway to following suit. Unbeknownst to them, Lilith, who had taken a seat again, watching the reunion, smirked to herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie’s shoulder blades were burning, and she retracted her wings with a grimace. She had slowly been putting the pieces together, and Hope telling her that she was needed alive only confirmed her suspicions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie…” Hope looked at the blonde, concern evident on her face. Lizzie gave her a weak smile and took her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be okay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a voice cut through the air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, as heartfelt as this was, I need the general to come with me!” Lilith yelled from the distance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope and Josie’s voices spoke at the same time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way in hell!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith chuckled at the mention of Hell. “Oh, dear. I don’t think you have a choice. Either you,” she said, pointing at Lizzie, “surrender willingly, or your sister and your two companions die by my children’s hands.” She pointed at the demons that had remained by her side, Azazel and Abaddon, respectively. They were two of the very first demons, and of a high rank, the demonic equivalent to an Archangel; sending them down to Earth to personally attack Lizzie meant that this was an urgent matter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie made eye contact with Josie. The brunette, knowing exactly what her sister was thinking, vehemently shook her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m in no condition to fight, and neither is Penelope. I’d let you and Hope take on Lilith if she were alone, but there’s three of them now.” Lizzie abruptly stopped herself, frowning when she realized that there was someone missing. “Where’s MG?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie gave her sister a hard stare. “Lilith stabbed him. With Michael’s blade.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A million thoughts raced through the blonde’s mind, but she verbalized the most important one. “So he was sent back to Heaven. At least he’s safe.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope looked at her girlfriend, confused. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before the war, angels didn’t have weapons. The only one was Michael’s blade, which he used to bring back angels who were causing trouble here on Earth or overstayed their welcome.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a violent way to forcefully return an angel to Heaven, don’t you think?” Hope asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie nodded. ”Michael’s not exactly known for being peaceful; this weapon was of his own design. His own celestial magic is stored in it. I don’t exactly know how it works - and Michael has never told a soul - but basically once it’s embedded in an angel, the angelic magic inside of them will react to Michael’s celestial powers in the blade and send the angel right back to Heaven’s gates. Kind of like teleportation using a device. Quite scientific for a celestial weapon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tribrid gave Lizzie a hopeful look. “So MG’s okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde nodded again. “He is.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you think she sent him instead of me?” Josie asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie remained silent for a second, gathering her thoughts. “Probably for the dual purpose of decreasing our numbers and also knowing that the best way to get me to do what they say would be to threaten to hurt my sister right in front of me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins exchanged a look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not going with them,” Josie stated once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Elizabeth,” spoke Penelope for the first time, voice raspy from underuse. “You’re the reason I’m still alive, and I’ll be damned if I let you sell yourself off to those assholes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope remained silent, staring at Lizzie and running her thumb across the blonde’s bottom lip, trying to get rid of the sand that coated it. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything; she agreed with Josie - she didn’t want Lizzie to go anywhere, especially not with those demons, alone. On the other hand, Hope would do exactly what Lizzie was thinking of doing, which was to surrender herself for her friends. So she sat there, hoping that Josie would somehow get through to her sister. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, the three demons were still watching the scene. One of them in particular, Azazel, the youngest of them, was getting more than impatient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we waiting for?” he snapped, looking at his brother. The low demonic timbre was audible and poorly masked by the real voice of his host. “Why haven’t we taken the general by force and left already? This overabundance of heat is irritating.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Patience, brother,” Abaddon chided, crossing his arms. “Besides, you’re from Hell. You should be able to brave any amount of heat. Or has your time outside of the pit made you soft?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azazel rolled his eyes. “Once Heaven becomes our new home we won’t have to deal with any heat, or lakes of fire, or damned souls screaming and pleading for mercy whatsoever, so excuse me for trying to expedite the process.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t raise my children to be so ungrateful,” Lilith spat at her son. Azazel nearly made the wrong decision by pointing out that she didn’t exactly <em> raise </em> them and she herself chose to spend most of her time outside of the pit, having been living amongst humanity for maybe hundreds of years now. However, he elected to keep his mouth shut and continue to watch the angels and the witches, his anger growing more the longer they stood there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After several more moments, as he saw the general slowly recovering her strength, he snapped. “That’s it,” he growled. “Time’s up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Lilith or Abaddon could stop him, he ran toward the group, eyes blazing and dagger pointed right at Lizzie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the blonde saw the demon rapidly approaching, she sprung into action, a sudden burst of adrenaline helping her get to her feet; her broken leg had healed by then. She extended her wings, ignoring the pain, causing a large gust of wind to blow Hope, Josie, and Penelope back about a dozen meters. The blonde slightly winced, hoping she hadn’t hurt Penelope further, but all of her thoughts went out the window once she saw the determination in Azazel’s eyes. She retracted her wings in time to dodge his first attack, which would have been a direct stab to her sternum, and grabbed his wrist. She let go once the demon raised his body temperature, the heat making it unbearable to touch him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Hope was aware of her surroundings she looked over at the confrontation; she could hardly keep up with their movements. Lizzie and Azazel were fighting at a speed that was nearly difficult for the average person to see. Luckily, Hope was a tribrid and had fought people in her vampire form before. She was amazed at the hand-to-hand combat; she didn’t have any advanced training, only knowing what her Aunt Freya and her other relatives taught her. Watching Lizzie hold her own against a demon also reinforced Hope’s attraction to the blonde, feeling herself flush at the sight of her girlfriend landing a nasty one-two punch to the demon’s gut and face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gross,” she heard Josie murmur next to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope looked over at the brunette, who had helped Penelope sit up. “You okay, P?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope gave her best friend a weak grin. “I’ve been better, but still breathing, thanks to your girlfriend.” She motioned with her head in Lizzie’s direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we help her?” Hope asked Josie. The angel looked past the rapidly escalating fight and landed her eyes on Lilith and Abaddon, who were watching the pair trade blow for blow with amusement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie shook her head. “The other party doesn’t seem interested in intervening; I say we shouldn’t either.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope nodded, finding the logic reasonable. Her eyes found Lizzie’s form once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde was grateful in that moment that angels didn’t get tired unless there was divine intervention, which would explain why she was extremely weak once she was transported to the desert. She suddenly knew exactly who was responsible for everything she and her friends had been through, and began attacking Azazel with newfound anger. The demon saw it in her eyes, and he himself reciprocated the energy. If there was one thing about the demons that impressed Lizzie, it was their ability to engage in combat with careful precision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment where Lizzie faltered slightly, her foot slipping in the sand. Azazel took the opportunity to raise the dagger, bringing it over his head and plunging downwards. In a one in a million chance, Lizzie instinctively raised her hands in a last ditch attempt to protect herself, and the blade got stuck under her ring, a millimeter away from penetrating her index finger. Azazel yanked the blade free, taking the ring with it, which flew in the air until it landed behind Lizzie, right in front of Hope, who dug it out of the sand before it could be lost. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Divine intervention, </em>Lizzie thought, nearly scoffing. Somebody from above was watching. She looked at her finger, remembering that the one thing keeping her unstable powers at bay was gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky suddenly turned dark, and for a moment, Josie could see genuine fear in Lilith’s eyes. The mother of all demons did not anticipate Lizzie losing control of her powers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Archangel tried her best to not panic, focusing on her breathing and even tried pretending that she was still wearing the ring. However the latter method was not effective, as she felt the familiar push and pull of her celestial magic. She saw Azazel try to take advantage of her weakened state, and blocked his attack with her wings. She heard gasps and looked to see that both of her wings had turned fully black. The combination of her missing ring and the completion of her dark wings (which was millions of years in the making) nearly sent her over the edge. She used her electrokinesis, generating electricity in her hands and blasted Azazel, knocking him backwards. He formed a ring of fire around the both of them as he rose to his feet. Watching the demon get knocked to the ground made Lizzie feel...satisfied. She suddenly longed to see the demon cower before her. For the first time in a very long time, she felt completely and utterly calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a wave of her hand, she dissipated the ring of fire, knowing Azazel wanted to use a demonic spell on her. The demon shuffled backward, and with another wave Lizzie sent him flying. Remembering that angels also had the power to manipulate living things, she slowly approached Azazel, who was still stunned from being launched in the air. She put her hand in a fist, and the demon’s body went rigid. She squeezed her fist harder, smirking when she heard bones cracking. The demon let out a scream, feeling everything that was happening to his host body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abaddon attempted to go help his brother, and was stopped by a hand to his chest. “Mother?” he asked in disbelief. “Why aren’t we helping him?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith shook her head, never tearing her eyes away from the sight in front of her. “This is all a part of the plan,” she stated simply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abaddon gulped and remained in place, looking at his mother in slight fear. He knew his brother was going to die if no one intervened, but Abaddon himself would perish if he defied his mother, whether it was by Lilith’s own hand, another one of his siblings’, or Lucifer’s himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, brother,” he whispered. He looked away as he made eye contact with Azazel, his brother silently pleading for help. Once he saw that no one was coming to help him, Azazel accepted his fate; he had served his mother and his king well, even if it meant that he would die a less-than-ideal death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked back at Lizzie with a wicked gleam in his eye. If he was going to die right there he might as well unnerve the angel as much as he could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a monster,” he choked out. “You’re doing everything they predicted you would.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie squeezed her fist once more in anger; more of the demon’s bones broke, and blood was beginning to come out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He licked his lips as he gave the angel an evil grin. “I killed...<em> so </em> many angels. I stripped them of their wings, too. And I would do it all again. I just wish I did it to you.” He began coughing up blood while Lizzie just stood there, staring at him and letting the demon say his final words. “You’re nothing but a vessel - the downfall of your own people will be you. Enjoy what little time you have left of being in control of your own body,” he snarled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie had heard enough by then. She let go of her fist, releasing the demon. A majority of his bones were broken, so he was unable to move, yet he still had enough balance to remain on his knees. Lizzie extended her arms, the palms of her hands facing the demon, and chanted something in an ancient language that Hope and Penelope had never heard of. A blast of holy white light engulfed the demon, rendering him, as well as his host, into nothing but ash. Lizzie looked up at Lilith, silently challenging her, but the she-demon took one look at the angel and turned to her remaining son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go, Abaddon,” she said, turning around and beginning to walk away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger demon frowned. “If we leave without her Azazel will have died for nothing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith turned back around, looking her son dead in the eye. “Didn’t I say that this was all part of the plan? She’ll be in the palm of our hands soon enough, my son. We will avenge Azazel.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took hold of Abaddon’s arm, and they both disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie remained standing in her spot, staring at the place where the demons had once been. She still felt the power coursing through her veins, and she was itching to use it. Suddenly, she was being turned around, and she was face to face with Josie, who stepped back, frightened once she saw her sister’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde frowned, not knowing why her twin was so frightened. Josie put her hand on Lizzie’s shoulder, using her celestial magic to temporarily allow them to see through each other’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie refrained from gasping when she saw herself. She stood there, injuries littering her body, black wings in full glory, and her eyes...her irises were naturally blue, and should have been white once she unleashed her powers, but instead they were yellow. The only thing keeping her from classifying them as demonic eyes was the fact that her scleras were still white. She had never seen something like this before, and the fact that this was possibly her new form, that there was a chance this could be <em> permanent, </em>scared her more than anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie took her hand off of Lizzie’s shoulder, returning the blonde to her own body. Lizzie turned around, away from her friends, trying to feel like herself again. She knew what she was feeling wasn’t normal; when her ring flew off she should’ve gone into a complete meltdown. Instead, she was on a power trip, and had enjoyed the harm she had inflicted on a demon that could no longer fight back. She wanted the fog in her brain to go away. She had an idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without looking at her, Lizzie called out to Hope. “My ring.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt a hand grab her own, the ring slipping onto her finger. Lizzie felt like she could breathe again; the sky returned to normal and so did she. She retracted her wings, the pain strong enough to cause her to fall on all fours. The combined injuries from being attacked by Azazel and Abaddon as well as the heavy blows and nicks from the dagger from her fight with the former left her lightheaded. She closed her eyes as she felt a hand on her back and another other tilting her head up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie, look at me,” murmured Hope. The blonde willed her eyes open; she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes again and sleep. She laid on her back and stared at the cloudless blue sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we going to do now?” asked Josie, entering Lizzie’s field of vision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde remained silent, trying to regulate her breathing. There was really only one thing they could do considering there was nothing else to do on Earth. She looked at her sister. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s time to go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should've posted this on hizzie day yesterday but oh well here it is</p>
<p>So MG isn't dead and Lizzie's part of a new species. Fun! </p>
<p>Finally, they're going to Heaven</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Return to Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lizzie and Josie travel home with Hope and Penelope</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be somewhat unedited since I wanted to update before class so any mistakes will be corrected later!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie frowned at her sister’s suggestion to return to Heaven. “In your condition? The minute we get back they’ll whisk you off to the battlefield. We should stay here until you’re rested.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie shook her head. “We’re out of time. Plus I’ll heal faster back at home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope and Penelope looked to Josie, who was biting her lip in thought. The angel kneeled down next to her sister. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie, if Raphael or Michael, or any of the Archangels, find out about your new form -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie immediately sat up at the mention of Michael. “That son of a bitch.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Michael, he’s the traitor.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie gaped at her twin. “Michael? How do you know?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the only logical explanation as to why Lilith has his blade to begin with. Demons shouldn’t even be able to touch the damn thing, let alone banish an angel back to Heaven. Josie, you and I both know there has been someone watching our every move. It’s him. He’s the only one smart enough to come up with Lucifer’s elaborate plans.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s God’s second-in-command. He has access to everything. If that’s true then we’re in more trouble than we thought.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie stood up, brushing the sand from her legs. “Which is why we have to <em> go.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie sighed and relented, hoping she wouldn’t regret her choice later on. Lizzie went to take a step forward and nearly collapsed due to her aching muscles. Luckily, she was steadied by Hope, who wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are we getting to Heaven?” Penelope asked, falling in step next to Josie as they walked. A thought occurred to her, and she stopped, prompting everyone else to do so as well. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette angel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not gonna kill us, are you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie let out a laugh as she slapped away Penelope’s accusatory finger that was pointing back and forth between her and Lizzie. “No, it’s like teleporting, but you’ll feel a bit worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope could practically feel her stomach churn as she remembered the after effects of angelic teleportation. “How worse?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, instead of travelling from one place to another, you’ll be crossing between two different planes of existence. It’s like jet lag, but to the point where you might pass out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope stared at Josie for a few seconds, then her face broke out into a sly grin. “If I faint you’ll catch me, right?” she added a wink at the end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie’s face flushed, and she heard slight gagging behind her; whether it was from Lizzie or Hope she couldn’t tell. Penelope rolled her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, shut it. You two get to be disgusting all the time.” The “so why shouldn’t we” was implied, which didn’t help Josie’s already bright red cheeks. She and Penelope hadn’t had a chance to discuss whatever was going on between them - <em> if </em>there was something between them. She saw how quickly her sister and Hope had worked it out, how happy they seemed to be together despite the circumstances, and wondered if she would ever have the courage to express her own feelings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt someone nudge her side, and looked up into Penelope’s concerned eyes. She gave the witch a small smile, then began to walk again. Now wasn’t the time, nor the place, to discuss <em>them. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll need to find a holy site,” said Lizzie from behind her. Hope frowned and looked up at the blonde, her arm still keeping Lizzie upright. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A holy site?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, like a church, or a temple.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie looked over her shoulder. “We’re transporting four people, two of which aren’t angels. We’ll need something stronger than your local neighborhood church. The most historic churches, the ones with more than enough holy power to get us home, are on the East Coast. Like you said, Lizzie, we don’t have the time, and you’re too weak to travel both across the country and all the way to Heaven.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent as Lizzie contemplated her sister’s words. A trip like that wouldn’t be enough to kill her, but it would leave her practically immobile and useless, <em> not </em>the way a general should return home. If she were on her own, maybe she would have risked it, but as she felt Hope’s hand tighten around her waist, she knew she couldn’t put her friends through seeing her like that, especially not after what happened with Azazel. They had had more than enough unpleasant surprises.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we, Josie?” Lizzie spoke up after a few minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie stopped and turned to face her sister. “Some desert outside of Vegas. Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie looked around, as if there was some sort of sign telling her what to do. Maybe she was hoping that someone was listening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a cathedral in Los Angeles,” Lizzie panted, the desert heat making it hard for her to breathe properly. “It’s not the most ideal site, but it’ll do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie locked eyes with her sister, and after what they’d been through, Josie didn’t need to be told twice in order to trust her twin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take you there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “This </em>is a cathedral?” Penelope looked at the building in front of them in disbelief. “It looks like an office building.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie moved to step forward, but was stopped by Hope’s hand still firmly glued to her waist. She looked down at her girlfriend, who was frowning at her, and gave the auburn-haired girl a reassuring smile, letting her know that she was fine enough to walk on her own. Reluctantly, Hope let go of the blonde, watching carefully and ready to catch Lizzie if she faltered. The angel took a tentative step forward, then another, and was relieved when she realized that her pain had subsided significantly. She walked back over to Hope, kissed the top of her head, and took her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not all cathedrals look like Hogwarts, Penelope,” Lizzie teased. “And it’s actually a good thing for us that it’s so inconspicuous. Unless you’re a regular attendee of this church no one will think twice about entering this boring, beige building.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know about this place, Lizzie?” Josie asked, wondering how her sister came up with such a specific location.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bits and pieces of my memory from when I went missing those six days have been returning. Apparently I spent a lot of time here. I was nearly passed out on a bench around the corner when a nun from this church sat down next to me. I don’t remember much of our conversation but I remember her saying that she was drawn to me - to my presence, and that me being here meant that I was drawn to this church. Something like that. It wasn’t anything groundbreaking,” Lizzie said, waving her hand in dismissal. “All religious figures turn their heads whenever a celestial walks by them. They don’t <em> know </em>it’s a celestial, of course, but they still feel the pull. The part that interested me was how certain she was that I was drawn here. To this specific place. She was right, though. I kept coming back here. From where? I still have no idea. It wasn’t until I sobered up a bit that I figured out why. This cathedral has the strongest source of holy power in the West Coast. It by no means compares to the churches of the east but it’s still very strong.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve mentioned holy power a couple of times,” Hope spoke up. “What exactly is it? Is it different from celestial power?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie decided then to enter the conversation, taking over for her sister. “Yes they’re two different things. Celestials are born with power, just like witches are. Holy power is just a cheesy name for “faith”. It’s rooted in angelic myth and lore. Newly created angels are taught that “holy power”, or humanity’s “faith” in their respective religions is what keeps Heaven afloat. As long as people have faith, Heaven stays above the clouds and angels can do their job to protect humanity. Holy power is a real thing - it’s what allows angels to return home, but what makes it a myth is that we don’t know if it’s actually what keeps us in the sky; we don’t know what would happen if everyone lost their faith. That’s why we can only come to Earth and go back to Heaven via a portal created with holy power at a religious site.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...<em> faith </em> is what’s taking us from one plane to another?” Penelope chimed in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie smirked. “What my dear sister forgot to mention is that it’s Faith, with a capital F. <em> She </em>is a celestial being with her own form.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Penelope and Hope gaped at her, she stifled a laugh and continued. “No one knows what she actually looks like, and my personal theory is that she’s just a sentient ball of light, but the gist is that she is the personification of everyone’s faith. That’s why she’s found in every church, mosque, and just about any place where people go to pray. Her presence extends to the farthest reaches of Heaven and Earth, however it’s stronger in some places than others. That’s why it’s so weak on the West Coast, because it’s home to the City of Sin and the City of Angels, which should really be called the City of Sin 2.0. Holy power, <em>her </em>power, is the purest form of celestial power, so you can see why she wouldn’t want to distribute it much in places like Los Angeles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why is it strong in this specific place?” Hope gestured to the cathedral. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it seems like Faith has a sense of humor, because this cathedral’s full name is the Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels. She’s the lady, we’re the angels, and it’s located in Los Angeles.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope looked at her girlfriend in incredulity while Lizzie tried not to laugh. It was pretty standard for celestials to have a stellar sense of humor, after all they invented it, and the blonde knew Hope would’ve loved Heaven before the war. She would’ve fit in well with the snarky, experienced angels, or even the bookworms like MG who worked in the library. Lizzie mentally reprimanded herself for mourning over the past - Hope would enjoy Heaven as it currently was, finding a place among the Archives workers like Josie or getting along with the battle-hardened soldiers. Hope’s adaptability was one of the infinite amount of things that Lizzie loved about her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Love?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vowing to return to that thought and sort her feelings out later, Lizzie shook her head and began making her way over to the cathedral, still hand in hand with Hope, who winced as she saw that Lizzie was walking with a limp. The blonde opened the double doors and entered, sighing in relief when the only occupant was a single nun, sitting in a pew behind the front row. She smiled as she recognized the woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sister Augustine!” Lizzie’s voice boomed throughout the cathedral, startling the poor woman. The Sister stood up and hobbled over to Lizzie; she was a short old lady, most likely in her early 70s with fair skin and bright blue eyes. She enveloped Lizzie in a hug, and the blonde led them away from the others to speak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Elizabeth, it’s been too long since you were last here,” Sister Augustine began. “Did you find a solution to your problem?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That I did, Sister,” said Lizzie, giving the nun a charming smile. She recalled one of her visits to the cathedral, practically spilling her guts out to the woman and giving her vague details about an “issue” going on at home, a problem that she couldn’t seem to solve. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what brings you here this time?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, my solution involves me going home, and unfortunately I live...<em> very </em>far away. I came to say goodbye,” Lizzie said solemnly. She was glad Sister Augustine was there tonight, even though she was only at the cathedral for one specific reason. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nun looked down, then back up at the angel. “Well,” she sighed, “I’ve seen people come and go over the years, and parting ways never seems to get easier. Safe travels, my dear. And may God bless you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sister.” Lizzie took one last look at the old woman, and placed a hand on her forehead. The nun passed out, with Lizzie catching her and setting her down on one of the pews. Hope, Josie, and Penelope stood up from where they were seated in the back and rushed over to Lizzie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” asked Hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I put her to sleep for a bit,” Lizzie murmured. “When she wakes up, she won’t remember meeting me.” <em> And I also may have given her a one-way ticket to Heaven once she dies, </em>she thought, choosing not to reveal that information. Ignoring the inquisitive and concerned eyes on her, she walked over to the front of the church, right by the altar, where a fountain of holy water was located. She looked down, watching the ripples in the water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, so, Josie.” Lizzie turned to her sister. “You do the honors.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette gave her twin a look, then extended her wings. She plucked a feather, then retracted her wings again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope pointed at the feather. “What are you gonna do with that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to throw it into the water, then a portal is going to open up. We have to step through it and boom! We’re in Heaven.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds...completely made up,” commented Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie shrugged. “A month ago you thought angels were made up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither Hope nor Penelope could argue, which satisfied the brunette. Josie dropped the feather into the holy water, and just as she explained, the fountain was enveloped in a white light. The four of them had to cover their eyes, and when the light subsided, there was a bright white door standing right where the fountain used to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We keep getting blinded by white lights,” grumbled Penelope. If she ended up needing glasses Josie was going to pay for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just wait until you see the pearly gates,” said Josie, stepping next to the witch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope glanced at her, then gestured to the portal. “After you, then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie rolled her eyes and grabbed the witch’s hand, tugging her through the portal. Lizzie watched as they both disappeared. She turned to Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, and I forgot to mention this,” began Lizzie nervously, “but you won’t be able to use your vampiric abilities while in Heaven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shorter girl frowned. “Why not?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie gave her a sheepish, and slightly apologetic, grin. “Well, in the eyes of the celestials, vampires, creatures that have cheated death, aren’t really seen as natural, much less pure. Once you enter the portal you’ll just be a witch-werewolf hybrid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope took a second to process the information. She hadn’t been a mere hybrid in years, not since, well...not since she literally <em> died. </em>She wasn’t scared, but she knew that it would feel weird, a part of her suddenly gone, albeit temporarily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The longer she remained quiet, the more worried the blonde got. What if Hope decided that she couldn’t deal with keeping a part of her suppressed, and changed her mind about coming to Heaven?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope saw the concern on her girlfriend’s face, and smiled at her, letting her know that everything was fine. She knew at this point that she would do anything for Lizzie, and keeping a third of her powers locked away for the time being seemed insignificant in comparison to what Lizzie had done and been through these past few weeks just to protect her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie saw the smile on the tribrid’s face and relaxed. “Are you ready?” she softly asked the auburn-haired girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Hope nodded; she was excited to go to Heaven, not because it’s <em> Heaven, </em>but because it was Lizzie’s home. She knew Lizzie had mixed feelings about Heaven, but Hope could tell that she was nervous about taking her there. It was endearing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stepped closer to Lizzie and took both of her hands in her own. “Let’s go,” she whispered, giving the blonde a soft kiss. Lizzie took a deep breath and led Hope into the white light.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie nearly passed out upon seeing the state of the Holy Kingdom. The sky was still an ashen gray; the gates had been bent and broken in several places. Burn marks littered the once green, grassy ground, and some of the trees that surrounded them had been reduced to nothing but stumps, indicating countless explosions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa,” she heard Penelope say, breaking her out of her thoughts. “I know you guys are in the middle of a war, but this place looks beautiful.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie glanced around and realized that Penelope was right. She was focusing too much on the negatives that she forgot to look at the bigger picture. Heaven, even in its destructive state, still managed to surpass any landmark on Earth with its beauty. For the first time in a very long time, Lizzie felt pride. Lizzie could see the Royal Palace, tall and proud, in the background. She let out a sigh of relief at seeing that; everything behind the gates seemed intact, despite the gates being broken. As long as the Palace, Heaven’s greatest stronghold, was still standing, she had hope. She recalled the myth surrounding Faith, and understood that she needed to have faith now more than ever. Lizzie was the General - she should be the very last person to concede.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is, isn’t it?” she muttered, distracted by her thoughts. She broke herself out of her reverie and turned to Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to get to our house. Unseen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie nodded, understanding. She knew that if someone, anyone, saw Lizzie, word would spread like wildfire and her sister would be immediately herded away to reclaim her duties as General. No one would care about Lizzie’s fatigued state so long as she was still able to speak and breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie currently didn’t have the strength to teleport four people, so Josie helped using her own magic. Soon enough, the group was standing outside of a large mansion, a pure white, two-story house with golden accents around the double front doors as well as the windows. Pillars adorned the front of the house and there was a large fountain in the center of the courtyard. It kind of reminded Hope of a smaller version of Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This - you <em> live </em>here?” Penelope asked, looking at the scenery wide-eyed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie smirked. “Perks of being an Archangel.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie gave Penelope a smug grin. “Perks of being an Archangel’s sister.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie rolled her eyes and lightly shoved her sister. “Let’s go. I haven’t seen our home since what feels like forever.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins, in identical dramatic fashion, each took a hold of a handle on the double doors and swung them open in unison. The angels strolled inside, the witches following. Hope and Penelope gawked at the interior of the house. Hope thought her own homes, the one in Mystic Falls as well as her childhood house in New Orleans, had been impressive, but this - this was magnificent. She could see traces of Lizzie in the mansion, her propensity for fashion and decor evident and aided in the house’s extravagance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The aforementioned blonde all but collapsed on one of the couches, her healing body still tired and sore from the day’s events. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie put her hand on Lizzie’s shoulder. “I’ll get you some tea and nectar.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope plopped herself down in the armchair by the fireplace while Hope took a seat next to her girlfriend on the couch, putting her head on the blonde’s shoulder and being careful not to hurt her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s nectar?” Hope asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie sighed, finally able to rest, and put her hand on Hope’s thigh. “It’s essentially liquefied sugar, known for its healing properties. It’s only found in the Elysian Fields not too far from here, so Josie always makes sure to obtain a new jar of it from the market every week.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, Josie returned with a mug of tea in one hand and a small white cup filled with a clear, honey-like liquid in the other, which Hope figured was the nectar. Josie set the tea down on the glass coffee table in front of Lizzie and poured the nectar into it, stirring it with a spoon. When she was done she picked up the mug and handed it to Lizzie. The blonde took a sip and sighed, already feeling the healing properties kicking in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie and Penelope spoke in low tones to each other while Hope and Lizzie sat in comfortable silence while the latter finished her drink. Lizzie looked around the living room, recalling the last time she was in her own home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a normal day, her <em> new </em> normal, she should say, since the war began. She had just received word of her successful campaign on the battlefield, and had decided to see the results of it herself. Bored at home, and not wanting to go alone, she enlisted the help of her sister, who had the day off, but was convinced by Lizzie when she pointed out that Josie would have to take a count of all the bodies eventually, so why not do it then so they could “spend quality time together”, as the blonde so graciously put it. The twins flew together to what was known as No Man’s Land, which was the empty space between the front of the gates that stretched on for what seemed like eternity, and the edge of Heaven. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, there was an edge, however angels rarely go that far outside of the Kingdom for themselves; there was an invisible barrier preventing the angels from falling off, which allowed for a nice view of the sky without the risk of plunging to the Earth far, far below. At this edge, there was a singular portal, always active, which connected Heaven to a singular plane of existence - the very first one created, in fact. The most important plane - the Garden of Eden. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer decided to claim the Garden for himself once Hell was demolished, as that was where he committed his first act against humanity as the Devil. It had been unoccupied since Adam and Eve were kicked out, but now the once holy sanctuary was infested with demons. The angels tried to seal the portal for good, wanting to trap the demons in the Garden forever, however Satan himself was using his own power to keep it open, sending battalion after battalion of demons through it and into the Heavenly space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie quickly figured that only so many demons could come through the portal at a time, which meant that this was a numbers game. There were significantly less angels than demons, most of whom were once human souls that had turned demonic over time, slowly corrupted by the agony and despair that plagued the fiery pit. She created a plan, one that would involve overwhelming the demons with sheer numbers. At one point, when the demonic entities got too close to the gates for comfort, the General believed that her plan had failed, however the angels rallied and pushed them back throughout the entire night. She, with Josie, had gone to inspect the carnage the following day. The deaths always weighed heavily on her mind, but it was war, and the blonde had no choice but to accept it when she took on her mantle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins had been just about done with their inspection when MG told them they had been summoned to the Palace, by none other than God himself. Lizzie knew now that it had been a trick, a cruel scheme orchestrated by Michael himself to send her away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had no idea then that that fateful morning would be the last time she would see her home for nearly a month. Not just her house, but Heaven itself. She wondered how close to defeat they actually were now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that thought, she suddenly felt extremely tired, something…heavy that the nectar couldn’t fix. She set the empty mug of tea down on the table, and got up, wanting nothing more than to return to her room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going upstairs,” she announced, leaving abruptly, not giving anyone else a chance to question her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope frowned as she watched her girlfriend trudge up the spiral steps and out of sight. She looked at Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go,” mouthed the brunette, partially knowing that whatever she said wouldn’t do her sister much good, as Lizzie knew her well enough to predict what she would vocalize, and partially to have a long anticipated talk with Penelope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope, needing no further prompting, rose from the couch and jogged up the stairs, wishing that she was able to use her vampire speed. She reached the top of the steps just in time to hear the faint sound of someone closing a door somewhere off to her left. She stood in front of the door, and her werewolf hearing could pick up quiet sobs coming from inside the room. She turned the doorknob and entered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie stood in front of a large mirror, black wings fully extended. Her face was in her hands, trying to muffle her crying. She heard the door shut, and whirled around, only to find Hope staring at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe?” the tribrid asked, tentatively making her way over to where Lizzie was, on the other side of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie, feeling embarrassed, turned around, looking back at the mirror. Her eyes were still yellow, and her wings were still the color of obsidian. She took a deep breath and retracted her wings, her yellow eyes fading as she saw Hope standing right behind her. Lizzie turned around, coming face to face with her girlfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What am I, Hope?” she murmured, in somewhat of a daze. Hope brushed off some of the stray tears that had escaped from the blonde’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What you’re not, is a monster, Lizzie,” said Hope, knowing exactly what was going on in the angel’s mind. She had also been in the exact same position, looking at her own reflection after triggering the werewolf curse, yellow alpha eyes blazing. She had associated being a wolf with being a murderer, and while that may have been true, she realized that it was a curse, and that those with the werewolf gene would all eventually trigger their own curse, despite them doing everything in their power to prevent it from happening. It was fate, and Hope saw no use in trying to fight her own destiny. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can I call myself an angel when I look like I just crawled straight out of Hell?” Lizzie verbalized. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What he did to you was cruel, but you’re still you,” Hope paused for a second, looking deeply into the blonde’s eyes. “You’re <em> my </em>angel, cursed or not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie looked down, eyes shining with unshed tears. She had spent her entire existence feeling like an outcast, a failed experiment. Even now she was being used as a test subject for the Devil’s next play. She had had no one to call her own, and no one to call her theirs. Standing right in front of her now was her one chance at happiness and there was also a chance that she might soon lose everything she had ever had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath. “You know that I love you, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope tilted her head up to reach the blonde’s lips. She nodded; Lizzie didn’t have to tell her what she already knew. “I love you, too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at Lizzie for another moment, then led her to the bed. “Let’s get some sleep, okay? We’ll figure it all out tomorrow.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Faith and Fate would be a hell of a duo, wouldn't they? </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot going on in this one, huh? To those who guessed that Michael was the traitor, congratulations! You were right. </p>
<p>To my Posies, the next chapter will include an important conversation between Josie and Penelope. </p>
<p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Ceasefire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group's first full day in Heaven; Lizzie and MG reveal the traitor while Hope, Josie, and Penelope prepare for an event.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Hope had disappeared up the stairs Josie turned to Penelope, who was unabashedly staring at her with a smirk on her face. The brunette gave the witch a nervous grin, cleared her throat, and shifted in her seat. This was the perfect opportunity for Josie to really <em> talk </em>to Penelope about things that weren’t just inside jokes and sarcastic quips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, um, a lot’s happened lately, huh?” Josie tried not to visibly grimace at her poor attempt to begin a conversation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh definitely,” responded Penelope, indulging the angel. “Los Angeles, Las Vegas, angels, demons, and whatnot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mention of Las Vegas reminded Josie of what she had wanted to ask the raven-haired witch since they encountered Death. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of Las Vegas,” the angel began, “you seem to know a lot about cards and gambling.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope sighed. She knew someone was bound to bring it up; it’s not that she didn’t want to talk about her past, but it was something that she didn’t particularly enjoy remembering. She decided to tell Josie everything, knowing that she could trust the angel, and letting it out into the world would aid in clearing her conscience. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I ever tell you how I met Hope?” When Josie shook her head, the witch nodded and continued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m also from New Orleans. I grew up hearing stories about the legendary Mikaelson family and Klaus Mikaelson’s tribrid heir. They were practically royalty and everyone feared them, including my coven - my family. At some point, things in New Orleans started to get...hostile, and even the Mikaelsons couldn’t stop the wolves from turning on the vampires, the vampires seeking help from the witches and being denied, and them killing the witches in retaliation. My home became a battlefield, and my entire coven was wiped out trying to stop the fighting. I hated Hope and her family when I shouldn’t have - the Mikaelsons plus her mother did everything they could to protect the city, and Hope lost her parents because of it.” </p>
<p><br/>Penelope stopped to breathe, then picked up where she left off. “Without a family I had nowhere else to go; a couple of weeks later a group of people found me on the street and took me in. They were hustlers, scammers. They gained money by tricking innocent people into placing bets and rigging games. At first, it wasn’t a terrible way to live - there was food on the table and a roof over our heads. I myself even used magic to earn a little extra. One day, something happened, and my world was turned upside down <em> again. </em> It was a normal day; we had all dispersed as usual to different locations. That particular day I was working a card table, the same setup Death had, in front of a laundromat. Little did I know that laundromat was a front for a money laundering business. Just my luck. The owner of said business came out and watched me scam a few people before tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention. He got right to the point - he said that he wanted my earnings. I should’ve just given it to him, but my stubborn young mind back then refused out of pride. It was <em> my </em>money, not his. Without it I wouldn’t eat, so I shook my head and went back to the game. He tapped my shoulder again, this time with a gun. He told me to give him the money or he’d kidnap me. I got angry - this man was a threat to the new normal I had found for myself - so without thinking I blasted him with a spell. It was only supposed to knock him back, but I guess I used too much magic, because his head hit the brick wall behind me, and he died on impact. I fled, away from the city. I didn’t stop running for what felt like hours. Eventually I found a car and drove north. My destination was a place called Mystic Falls; I remembered that name because members of my coven always talked about how the Mikaelsons resided in a small town for a while before reclaiming New Orleans. Ultimately, I made it there, and like you, I was also nearly killed by a small angry-looking tribrid upon arrival. I told her who I was and my story, showed her my magic, and she let me stay with her. Everytime I looked at her I remembered how resentful I was, but once she told me why she was living in such a large house alone, I realized that even the strongest people can fall. And now here we are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie had been listening to the story with rapt attention. She wouldn’t have guessed that Penelope’s entire coven was killed - the witch hid her trauma well, and growing up with a sister who did the same thing, Josie could understand why Penelope chose to keep that part of her life a secret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Josie whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope let out a dry laugh, then shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. That phase of my life is just a distant memory. I’m not proud of what I’ve done to survive, but helping out a couple of angels and seeing the pearly gates seems like a pretty good way to atone for my sins.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie smiled. “Well I’m glad I met you, Penelope Park.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two sat there in silence, staring at each other for what felt like a millennium, when Penelope suddenly looked away, confusing the angel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there something wro-?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to go out with me?” the witch blurted out. She chastised herself; Penelope always kept her cool around everyone, but with Josie she just became a nervous, stuttering fool. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie just stared at her, wide-eyed. “What?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, if you want to,” Penelope tried to say nonchalantly, “or not, that’s cool.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie suddenly gave her a toothy grin. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Penny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope practically fought for her life trying to keep her blush at bay at Josie’s nickname for her. “I don’t suppose there are coffee shops in Heaven?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Hmm,” Josie hummed. “There’s one or two.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope by then had somehow regained her composure, and gave the angel her trademark smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m looking forward to it, Jojo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day, when the group had convened in the living room, they heard a knock at the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie inhaled sharply. “That’s impossible. No one should know we’re here yet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unexpected guest knocked again, and Josie stood from the couch, signaling for her sister to stay seated. “I got it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette walked to the door, and opened it, just wide enough to see who was on the other side. She gasped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MG?” She yanked the angel inside, pulling him into a bear hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie, Hope, and Penelope all stood and greeted him in a similar fashion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so glad you guys are okay,” MG panted, due to his lungs being repeatedly crushed by hugs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could say the same for you. What the hell happened?” Lizzie asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, when Lilith stabbed me, I woke up in the council chambers. The only person who was in there was Michael - he was sitting in your seat, Lizzie, just staring at me. He told me that you were on your way back, and to let you know that he will be hosting a ball tonight.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie looked at MG confused. “A ball? We’re in the middle of a war.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t notice when you arrived? It’s eerily quiet. No battles, nothing. There’s something going on.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie did notice that Heaven seemed peaceful for the first time in forever, but was too distracted at the fact that she was actually home to ponder the reason why. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A ceasefire,” Lizzie murmured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie looked at her sister. “Why would Lucifer call a ceasefire?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The ball. There’s probably going to be an announcement at the ball,” Lizzie speculated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t it dangerous to have all of Heaven’s highest ranking angels and the soldiers all in the same room? What if it becomes a massacre?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde shook her head. “Michael’s smart enough to know that the demons can’t possibly succeed in both breaching the gates as well as the Palace. They want something. And by the sound of it we have no choice but to attend the ball.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” MG said, stopping Lizzie’s train of thought. “Michael?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. You weren’t there when Lizzie dropped the truth bomb,” Penelope commented. “Michael’s the traitor.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG stood frozen in place for several seconds, mouth hanging open. Lizzie waved a hand in front of his face, but no reaction came from the angel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” Lizzie called. Then she smirked, knowing exactly what to do to snap the man out of his shock. “Hey, Milton!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG immediately returned to reality upon hearing his real name. He frowned at Lizzie. “You didn’t have to go there,” he grumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Well we didn’t have the time for you to process this new information.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG shrugged. “Well if you say he’s the traitor, then I believe you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie smiled at him. She had always had a soft spot for him, and her heart warmed every time he presented his unwavering faith in her. She was glad to call him her best friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect! So, ladies and gentleman,” she announced. “Time to pick out your nicest outfits for tonight. But first, MG, you’re coming with me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie narrowed her eyes. “And where are you two going?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To go talk to Raphael. He needs to know about Michael. Oh, and to announce my return to Heaven, of course,” Lizzie said smugly. “I think I’m well enough to return to my duties.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie sighed. “Alright. Just be back before the ball, okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie nodded. She blew a kiss towards Hope, who blushed, and left with MG.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you fly me?” Lizzie asked nervously, once they were out of the house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your wings?” MG asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Black,” the blonde stated simply. “Completely.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG gave her a sympathetic look and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Hold on, then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two took off, and Lizzie basked in the sunlight. She was glad to be home, despite their current circumstances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Palace came into view, and Lizzie breathed deeply as they landed. She <em> needed </em> Raphael to believe her words; she didn’t think that he was working with Michael - Raphael was too proud for that, he took his duty to protect Heaven seriously, so Lizzie knew she could trust him. The problem was getting him to trust <em> her. </em>She knew what the other angels thought of her, but she hoped that her status and what she had done for Heaven throughout the course of this war would be enough for Raphael, and even the other Archangels if it came to it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Lizzie knew it, she arrived at the war room. She burst through the door, MG hot on her heels, and immediately spotted her fellow Archangel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael was a force to be reckoned with - over six feet tall, a scar earned from the battlefield prominent on his left cheek, and he was rarely seen without his battle armor anymore. Lizzie knew he'd be in the war room; the man rarely ever left it these days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were only two occupants in the room, Raphael and Gabriel, which slightly helped ease Lizzie’s nerves. She didn’t need to explain herself to a room full of people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they heard the door open, the two Archangels turned around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Elizabeth!” Raphael’s voice boomed. “You’ve returned.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did your mission go?” Gabriel’s friendlier-sounding voice followed Raphael’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie took a deep breath. “There was no mission,” she began. “We were under the impression that we had a mission to stop Death and War from breaking their seals.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel frowned. “But they <em> have </em>been broken.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie nodded. “Exactly. The Horsemen were <em> always </em>going to break them, whether we got to them or not. It was essentially a wild goose chase; the real purpose of the mission was to keep me away from Heaven while Lucifer concocted some sort of scheme.” Lizzie bit her lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With the help of Lilith, and...Michael.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael stared at her. “Michael? I can understand Lilith, but accusing Michael of colluding with the Devil is a serious accusation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie gulped. “I know. I wouldn’t have told you if I wasn’t sure. Lilith has Michael’s blade, and she used it to send MG back here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Demons can’t use angelic blades, Raphael,” Gabriel stated. “The only person who can change the properties of Michael’s dagger is Michael himself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Continue,” was all Raphael said to Lizzie. His face showed no emotion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gabriel,” the blonde said, turning to the Archangel, “who told you to tell me about the mission?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel thought about it for a moment, then sighed. “Michael, but he said it was from God himself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie shook her head. “He lied. It was Michael who has been behind all of Lucifer’s plans. Creating the contracts to break the seals, sending me away to Earth while the demons try to breach Heaven’s gates, having Lilith track me and know my every move. I have been feeling as though someone has been watching me, pulling some invisible strings. It’s been Michael this entire time, I know it. Now he’s hosting the ball tonight, and I doubt it’s because he wants to party.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael continued to stare at Lizzie, contemplating her words. He had been Michael’s right hand man since the beginning of time; they were essentially brothers, willing to put their lives on the line for each other. Michael even protected him from being killed by Lucifer during the Rebellion. Part of him wanted to refuse to believe that the General’s words were true, that it was speculation, but Elizabeth, despite her struggles, did not lie. Another part of him was ashamed that he didn’t sense Michael’s intentions sooner. And looking at the young angel’s desperate look in her eyes, he couldn’t deny the truth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It makes sense,” Gabriel whispered, mostly to himself. He felt guilty, being the one who sent Lizzie away to begin with. He, like the entirety of Heaven, fell for Michael’s game. He didn’t question him, didn’t wonder why the General, of all people, had to be sent away during the middle of the war. He was just doing his job, but he couldn’t help but think that he could’ve prevented more casualties from occurring if he had just asked why. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael closed his eyes; his shoulders dropped, and the mask of the tough war hero crumbled. “I believe you,” he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie felt the weight of the world fall from her shoulders. She was relieved to know that she and her friends weren’t the only ones carrying this secret anymore - that <em> Raphael </em>, Michael’s former second hand man, believed her story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he?” the Archangel said, voice steely calm, but Lizzie could feel the anger bubbling underneath the surface. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was here earlier,” MG spoke up. “Lilith’s blade sent me right to Michael, who told me about the ball.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Regardless,” Gabriel stated, “I don’t think he’s here anymore. Once the General returned he must’ve fled to the Garden of Eden.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll be back tonight, though,” Lizzie interjected. “It’s his ball and he has to keep up appearances. As far as he knows, you two have no idea about his intentions.” Lizzie then remembered something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why was there a ceasefire?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael frowned. “We don’t really know. Michael himself delivered the message, saying that Lucifer had an announcement at midnight. Now we know that this may be another nefarious scheme, we’ll be on high alert.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Lizzie stated, causing the two Archangels to look at her in confusion. “Proceed as normal. He’ll get suspicious if even one person looks at him wrong. I’ll worry about Michael.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Raphael asked. Lizzie nearly blushed at his blatant concern - he was never one for worrying and the fact that he was worried for Lizzie, well, it meant a lot to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded. “Absolutely. I will see you both tonight.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and MG turned and headed toward the door, but not before hearing Raphael’s voice again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Elizabeth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about this one?” said Hope, showing Penelope the fifth dress she’d tried on. They were at a clothing store that Josie had recommended, before the angel herself took off in search of her own outfit for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope rolled her eyes. “Your blondie’s going to think you’re hot regardless of what you wear, Mikaelson.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope blushed at the witch’s version of a compliment, which caused the latter to roll her eyes again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so whipped.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe, but that’s not the point here. I asked you to help me pick out a dress. I don’t want to just impress Lizzie, but you know, we’re in <em> Heaven, </em> Pen. Don’t you want to look your best in front of Heaven’s highest ranking angels...or just, <em> angels </em>in general?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope shrugged. “Dressing for others really isn’t my thing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re not worried about what you’re going to wear in front of Josie?” Hope asked with a knowing smirk on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope stilled at that, which made the tribrid laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s the whipped one now?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope threw one of the many shoes that Hope had also tried on at her. “I’m not <em> whipped, </em>I’m just -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enamored, infatuated, or dare I say, <em> in love?” </em>Hope teased, taking off the dress and putting her regular clothes back on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven-haired witch pointed an accusatory finger at her friend. “Listen here. I will not hesitate to toss you off this giant cloud.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope stuck her tongue out at the girl as a response. “Speaking of Josie,” she prompted, “have you finally gotten the guts to ask her out yet?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As a matter of fact, yes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope raised both eyebrows in surprise, which caused Penelope to give the tribrid an affronted look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t think I’d do it, did you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I did! I just didn’t think you’d do it this...soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I’m on a timeline now, Mikaelson?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two girls began bickering, Josie, done with her shopping, appeared in the window of the shop and watched as Hope and Penelope began to throw articles of clothing at each other. Rolling her eyes, she entered the store before the supernaturals could cause any damage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, that’s enough.” At the sound of the angel’s commanding voice, Hope and Penelope froze in place, not expecting to be caught fighting like children. Penelope, who had her back facing Josie, slowly turned around with a sheepish look on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jojo!” Penelope exclaimed nervously. “We were just -” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trying to get yourselves kicked out of one of Heaven’s highly established boutiques? Yeah, I saw.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope gulped at Josie’s raised eyebrow. “H-highly established?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Let’s just pay for your stuff and go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope smirked at Penelope as she walked past the angel to pay for her clothes. <em> You’re in trouble, </em>Penelope could practically hear Hope’s voice say. The raven-haired witch huffed and followed Josie and Hope out of the store. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walked, a tall old man with wild gray hair, fair skin, and a face naturally set in a frown approached them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josette!” he exclaimed when he saw the angel. “You’re back!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie waved at the man. “I was starting to miss home, Ludwig. Earth is charming but I prefer Heaven’s quiet streets over humanity’s hustle and bustle.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I think that sister of yours would say the opposite.” The man, Ludwig, looked around. “Speaking of the General, where is she?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s preparing for the ball tonight. Will you be attending?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ludwig squared his shoulders and stood up a bit straighter. “Of course. What would be a ball without my music?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie chuckled. “Of course. Then I will see you tonight.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodbye Josette! Tell your sister I send my greetings!” He called over his shoulder as he left, practically skipping away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope narrowed her eyes as she watched the man stroll away. His name sounded familiar to her, but she couldn’t remember where she had heard it from. Then, her eyes widened at a realization. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was that -” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie nodded. “Ludwig van Beethoven. The composer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought he was deaf?” Hope recalled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie smiled and shook her head. “This is Heaven, Hope. Miracles are abundant here. Everyone gets the chance to live their afterlife free of any hardships, including disabilities, if they so wish. It was a beautiful sight, seeing Beethoven himself listen to the music he had created for the first time and cry over it’s beauty. Had the majority of us in tears. He was a grumpy old man in life but here he's a raging ball of sunshine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope was still reeling over the fact that she was just in the presence of <em> the </em> Beethoven. She was a fan of his work, not that that information will <em> ever </em>see the light of day. She wondered, however, if she’d see more historical figures during her time here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m hungry,” Hope grumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a nice restaurant a little ways away, if you’re willing to make the walk,” Josie told Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tribrid shrugged. “Works for me. But uh,” she said, fiddling with her hands, “I don’t have any money.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heaven doesn’t use currency, Hope. Money breeds greed; the seven deadly sins may be a myth but we angels try to stay away from humanity’s flaws.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them continued to walk down Heaven’s main road, passing by several clothing, candy, and grocery stores. Angels were flying around left and right, and to Hope it didn’t look like a community being torn apart by war. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At last, Josie led them to an alleyway on the right side of the road. It was dimly lit compared to the brightness of Heaven’s central village. On the side of a brick building was a lone door, it’s window tinted so dark you couldn’t see through it and it didn’t even have a doorknob. Hope watched as Josie pressed a seemingly random brick off to the side, which caused the door to swing open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Secret door,” Penelope admired. “Cool.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them stepped inside, and the door automatically closed behind them. Hope immediately took a liking to the place; she was fond of the golden lighting and the semi-quiet atmosphere. It was reminiscent of a diner, with booths littering the edges of the restaurant. There was a bar in the center and a stage in the very back. All types of musical instruments, including electric guitars, keyboards, and even an accordion, either hung from the ceiling or were mounted on the walls. The restaurant wasn’t particularly packed, although there was a pretty intense game of bingo going on near the stage. It was nothing like the pristine and proper ambience that was common throughout the entirety of Heaven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three ladies sat themselves down at a booth and waited for a server to greet them. Penelope and Josie sat on one side of the booth while Hope sat by herself on the other; she hadn’t realized how much she missed Lizzie until she was unable to feel the blonde’s warmth beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to the Rockstar Restaurant,” a waitress with an English accent greeted them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Rockstar? </em> Penelope thought. <em> Well that explains the theme.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the waitress had taken the three girls’ orders and left, Penelope turned to Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, why’d you bring us to a secluded restaurant in an alleyway?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie, knowing that Hope would eventually begin to miss Lizzie, looked at the tribrid. “Well, this is my sister’s favorite place.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel tried not to physically pat herself on the back when Hope’s face lit up at the mention of the blonde. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Hope asked incredulously. Now she knew why she had taken a liking to the place; the calm but simultaneously chaotic aura of the establishment reminded her of her girlfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sure is,” the waitress said, coming back with the trio’s orders. She looked at Josie. “Where is that twin of yours?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie waved her hand. “General stuff.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waitress made a face. “Gross. I’ve never understood why Lizzie likes all that military nonsense, especially when she hangs around places like these,” she said, gesturing around them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This restaurant is the closest thing Heaven has to an anarchist den of sin.” The waitress seemed to remember that Josie wasn’t alone, and gasped when she realized that she hadn't introduced herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pardon my manners, my name is Amy,” she began, shaking both Hope and Penelope’s hands. Before either of them could tell the woman their own names, however, Amy finished introducing herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amy Winehouse.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope spit out her drink. She was in the presence of yet another musical legend. Her poor heart couldn’t take much more. She grabbed a few napkins and began trying to clean up the mess her spit take created, all while trying not to embarrass herself further in front of <em> the </em>Amy Winehouse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy nodded her head sympathetically. “Yeah, yeah I get that reaction a lot. Guess legends really never do die,” she said smugly, primping her signature beehive hairstyle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I hope you ladies stay for the show, old Robert’s about to perform,” she said, pointing to the stage, where a man in a dark suit and a fedora was sitting himself down in a stool, a guitar in hand. The sight triggered a memory in Penelope, who looked at Amy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s his last name?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Johnson,” the singer answered, winking. She then left to tend to some more customers that had just arrived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven-haired witch looked at Josie and Hope wide-eyed. “So he <em> didn’t </em>sell his soul, after all.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re the only people who live on Earth that know the answer to this mystery,” Hope muttered, shaking her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the lights dimmed and blues music began to play, the three girls fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you can handle Michael alone?” MG looked at Lizzie in concern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde opened the doors and stepped out of the Royal Palace, breathing in the crisp air. “It’s not like he’s going to do something tonight. I promise you this isn’t gonna be another Red Wedding, MG,” Lizzie reassured her friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides,” she continued, “I’d worry more about the following day. Now that I’m back things are going to ramp up very quickly. We could all die tomorrow, so let’s have some fun tonight,” she concluded nonchalantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not very reassuring, Lizzie,” MG muttered. “You sound like those inspirational quotes that the humans like to use.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie scoffed good-naturedly. “It’s Josie’s job to be inspirational.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG hummed in response. The two continued walking, passing by a rotunda and several other angels who gawked upon seeing the blonde war hero. After two, three, and finally five minutes of silence, MG looked up at Lizzie, who had gone strangely quiet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Very uncharacteristic of her, </em>he noted. Something was up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” he began, capturing Lizzie’s attention, “that we’re only going to the ball because a) we don’t have a choice and b) we have to be on the lookout in case Michael tries to pull something shady, but you seem more bummed than skeptical. What are you planning to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie bit her lip; as much as she tried to maintain a careful air of confidence and secrecy, MG was one of the few people who could see right through her. She had already figured out why there was going to be a ball to begin with, and also the overall reason for the ceasefire. She hadn’t told anyone because she didn’t want to hurt them - it was just easier for her to do what she needed to do. However, looking into the earnest and worried eyes of her longtime friend and one of her closest confidants, she suddenly couldn’t bear the weight any longer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A last act of selflessness. Something I should have done when Lilith appeared.” She sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just hope you all can forgive me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We had a couple of celebrity guest stars in this chapter, didn't we? </p>
<p>What's Lizzie's plan? What's she going to do? </p>
<p>Leave me a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the night of the ball, and Lizzie has a run-in with an enemy, who makes an important announcement. Lizzie makes a final choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, everyone. I've had the worst case of writer's block yet. I'm still trying to fight through it, but luckily I've already started the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You look gorgeous, love,” Lizzie quietly said as she entered her bedroom, startling Hope who was putting on her heels. The tribrid let out a relieved sigh when she saw that it was just her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope walked over to Lizzie. “You don’t think it’s too much?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde gave Hope another once-over, making a show of checking out the tribrid. Hope was wearing a floor-length strapless ball gown, deep red in color with diamonds running along the waist; she also had on white satin gloves that went up to her elbow and her hair was parted in the center, long auburn-colored curls draping over her shoulders. Lizzie may have been raised in Heaven, but no sight could compare to the one in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you look absolutely perfect.” She took Hope’s hand and made the shorter girl do a little spin, which caused Hope to giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you ready yet?” Hope asked when she noticed that the angel was still in her day clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just having trouble picking out an outfit,” Lizzie murmured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a total lie. She was overwhelmed just thinking about the event; it wasn’t just how she was going to look in front of Hope, or even that she was going to make her first public appearance since returning - it was the knowledge of what would happen the following day that rattled her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope took a closer look at Lizzie. The blonde’s hair was slightly dishevelled, as though she had been pulling at her hair, her eyes were glossy, her shoulders were slightly hunched over, and she had her arms wrapped around her midsection, like she was trying to hug herself in comfort. The tribrid pried Lizzie’s arms away from herself and took her hands into her gloved ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Liz?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie looked into her girlfriend’s tender eyes and sighed; even though she didn’t want to, she knew she had to lie. There were things that Hope was better off not knowing. Lizzie would rather not be around when Hope found out what she had done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she mustered up a smile. “I’m okay. The ball - It’s just...an unexpected event, you know? I technically failed my mission, even though there wasn’t one to begin with, so I’m not looking forward to getting harassed by other angels.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope nodded, believing her. “Well, if it makes you feel any better,” she said as she lifted her head to place a kiss on the taller girl’s lips, “I will be right there to protect you in case someone tries anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie couldn’t help but give Hope a genuine smile. She had come to realize that she loved Hope more than anything, besides Josie of course. Her entire existence she dreamed of a place where she truly belonged, with people who accepted her, loved her despite her flaws, and now that she had finally found it, it was going to be taken away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was going to be entirely Lizzie’s fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to get ready. I’ll meet you downstairs?” All the taller girl could manage at that moment was a whisper. She walked Hope to the door so she could get dressed. Once the shorter girl was gone, the blonde plopped down on her bed, burying her face in her hands, feeling more miserable than she had felt in a long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope gulped as Lizzie descended the stairs. The blonde wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just her white uniform jacket with gold embroidery, white pants, and black combat boots. The jacket fit snugly, and Hope could trace the contours of Lizzie’s upper body, from the curve of her shoulders to the dip of her waist. The pants didn’t do much to help Hope’s imagination either, the white fabric outlining the angel’s long legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would never admit it, but Penelope was right. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to see Lizzie in her uniform, and now that she has, she felt a mixture of awe and unrestrained attraction. She didn’t <em>need</em> to admit it, however, as she felt the raven-haired witch’s eyes burning into the back of her skull. Hope didn’t need to turn around to see the always annoying knowing smirk plastered on her friend’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door, and MG entered, dressed in a white tuxedo and black shoes, mirroring Lizzie’s outfit. The blonde shook her head fondly. He really was her best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clapped his hands together. “Everyone ready?” He sounded a little out of breath, and Lizzie knew he was a bit unsettled by the conversation they had had earlier. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Josie and Penelope headed outside, MG strolled over to Hope and extended his arm out for her to take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I escort you, my lady?” he asked in a silly tone. Hope chuckled and turned to Lizzie, confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to walk. I don’t exactly want to expose my new wings. Don’t worry,” she said, winking, “MG’s a great flyer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MG nodded. “I promise I won’t drop you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie took Hope’s hand and raised it to her lips, kissing the back of her hand. “Go, Hope. I’ll meet you there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope relented and began to make her way to the door. As MG opened it to let her out, he turned around to face the blonde, face solemn and eyes hard, nothing at all like the goofy demeanor that he presented not mere moments ago. He didn’t have to speak for Lizzie to know what he was thinking - he was the only one who knew about her plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not too late to change your mind. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie shook her head, not trusting herself to say a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MG nodded and silently shut the door behind him. Once Lizzie heard the whooshing of wings and was certain that everyone had left, she felt the prickle of tears. She steeled her nerves, refusing to let them fall, and left her house. She was several minutes into her walk when she heard someone land behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie stopped in her tracks; her blood ran cold at the sound of that voice. She balled her fists and whirled around, not caring that her eyes were flashing yellow, made more obvious in the darkness of the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All she did care about was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Michael </span>
  </em>
  <span>stood before her, a smug demeanor which enraged the blonde to no end. He didn’t seem fazed by her new appearance, being the mastermind behind it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You despicable -”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Lizzie hissed, but stopped when Michael raised his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, is that any way to greet an old friend?” he teased, voice calm and low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The nerve of this man, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lizzie thought. She did what she always did when confronted with a threat - analyze what was in front of her. Michael was dressed for the ball, a silver three-piece suit with a black tie and a gold pocket square. His normally handsome face was contorted into a sneer, a look Lizzie had never associated with the rogue but proud Archangel. His body language was relaxed, meaning that he didn’t see the blonde as a threat, which offended Lizzie more than it should. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you set foot in Heaven? The home you so ungraciously renounced,” Lizzie reproached. Michael clearly didn’t want a fight; he was there more so to provoke her more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller man stepped closer to her, and Lizzie tried to ignore the goosebumps that arose at their close proximity. His smug smirk was suddenly replaced by a hard glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it would be suspicious if I didn’t make an appearance at the event of the century. I am hosting it, after all. Plus, there’s a certain pleasure in walking around enemy territory, knowing things that other people don’t,” he spoke, tone quiet. “Isn’t that right?” He looked deeply into Lizzie’s eyes, already knowing the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s euphoric,” he continued, not waiting for her to respond. “You and I both know it. Having knowledge of things that are virtually unknown to everyone else - being of a higher power - is it’s own reward. However, after a while it was no longer enough for me. I needed more than just what Heaven could offer an Archangel. I needed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than just an angel, second place only to the one who created it all. Then the war started, and I was made an offer I couldn’t refuse. I knew I couldn’t dethrone God by myself, so I agreed to help tear Heaven apart from the inside out. Call it self-preservation, Elizabeth. Heaven is being torn to pieces, and I will not be on the losing side of this war.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie took a shaky breath. “How long?” her voice nearly cracked, but she needed to know. “How long have you been working with him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael gave her an unsettling grin. “Since Zachariah was killed. His death opened my eyes to the horrors of war, and I knew I had the power to help end it."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie was amazed at herself for maintaining her composure. She knew Michael was referring to when a beloved comrade, one of their fellow Archangels, Zachariah, was murdered in cold-blood in combat. It had shaken all of Heaven, and Lizzie figured that losing him was the final straw for the angel standing in front of her. For a split second, she felt a bit of sympathy for him. "Yeah, by being on the wrong side, y</span>
  <span>ou power hungry bastard. You vowed to serve Heaven as God’s second-in-command, only to turn around and lose everything you've gained. No one in their right mind would make the choice that you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Is that so? How about you? Even after finding the love you so desperately craved, you’re quick to say that you wouldn’t throw away everything you once knew if it meant you’d finally get what you always dreamed of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie’s eyes flashed at the mention of Hope. “You and I are not the same. Don’t speak of her. Whatever you have planned, leave her out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael sighed. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzie. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That part is up to you. Whether you choose to </span>
  <em>
    <span>serve</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heaven, as you said, or go after what you truly want, will be a pleasure to witness.” He took a step back, creating distance between them once more. He extended his wings, preparing to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A word of advice, Elizabeth. Do try and keep those newfound powers of yours under control. We don’t want the wrong person to be accused of colluding with the devil now, do we?” he taunted. “I’ll see you later tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he took off to the skies, leaving Lizzie trembling in her place. It took a lot to unnerve her, but the idea of Michael walking around Heaven, amongst its people, shook the blonde to her core. She snapped herself out of her own thoughts and resumed her journey to the Palace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear the music getting louder as she walked through the long, golden hallways. The ball had begun long ago, and she had no doubt that she was the last to arrive. She grimaced at herself - her friends were probably worried that something had happened to her on the way. She picked up her steps, wanting nothing more than to see the beautiful auburn-haired witch in a gown waiting for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she turned the final corner, she laid eyes on the opened double doors, and inside were people dancing, strolling, and mingling about. It was a strangely normal sight, knowing that outside the gates lay nothing but danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she corrected herself. Michael was in there, meaning that danger had already breached their walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she stepped through the doors, every single pair of eyes landed on her. The other angels’ reactions were about as mixed as Lizzie expected them to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the General!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God bless! We’re saved!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May the Lord help us now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Years of scrutiny allowed Lizzie to ignore the wandering glances and she made a beeline towards Hope, who stood next to the food table along with MG; thankfully the angel had kept her company. Josie and Penelope were probably socializing with the other guests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MG spotted her first and grinned. “Fashionably late?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More like unwillingly tardy,” Lizzie grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope frowned; her werewolf hearing allowed her to hear the blonde’s accelerated heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, babe?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie took a deep breath, not wanting to worry Hope more than she usually did. “Of course,” she said hastily, needing a distraction. “Would you dance with me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She extended her hand out for Hope to take, then led the shorter girl out to the dance floor. MG muttered something about going to find Kym and left. Beethoven was playing Fur Elise, a personal favorite of Lizzie’s, not that anyone knew it, but it did serve to calm her nerves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple settled a little ways from the center. Lizzie clasped Hope’s hand in her left, and dragged her right hand across the tribrid’s waist, landing it on the small of her back, pushing her slightly closer to herself. Lizzie repressed a smirk at feeling Hope shiver at her touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope cleared her throat. “Now that it’s more or less just the two of us,” she prompted quietly, “what’s really going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie sighed. “I had an interesting encounter with our dear friend Michael on the way here. That’s why I was late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s eyes flashed golden for a second. “Encounter? He didn’t lay a hand on you, did he? Because I swear I will tear him limb from limb-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope,” Lizzie interrupted with a laugh at her girlfriend's threat to cause bodily harm to an angel. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Just,” she sighed again, suddenly feeling exhausted, “dance with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope nodded and rested her head on the angel’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t try anything here,” Lizzie tried to reassure her, but she spoke too soon, because as soon as those words left her mouth she heard the sound of someone tapping a glass with a spoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Attention!” Michael’s voice boomed throughout the room. Once the music stopped and all eyes were on him, he continued. “I would just like to thank you all for coming tonight. I know we are in troubling times, but it’s nice to remind ourselves of the way things used to be. I can speak with full confidence that the war will soon be over, but first,” his tone changed to a solemn one, “I have an announcement to make.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie held her breath. This was the moment she had been dreading. Hope looked up at her girlfriend in confusion, and Lizzie shook her head, knowing that Hope’s unspoken question would soon be answered. She glanced around the room, and found the person she was looking for: Raphael. The man’s face was stoic, and he was eyeing the traitorous angel like a hawk. Finding comfort in the fact that Raphael seemed to still be on her side, she turned her attention back to Michael. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sent a message,” Michael continued. “From Lucifer himself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the room erupted into dissent. After Michael successfully got everyone to settle down, he decided not to delay the news any longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Devil requests that the Archangelic General, Elizabeth Saltzman, turn herself in, or else the ceasefire will end prior to what was negotiated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half the room burst into protests while the other half stared at Lizzie, expecting a reaction from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the blonde heard was a ringing in her ears, and she could vaguely make out what was being said around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t do that!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's too soon - we're not prepared!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What should we do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie returned to reality upon hearing a familiar voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The ceasefire,” Raphael’s voice echoed in the large hall, just as strong as Michael's, “was going to end eventually, what difference does it make whether the General gives herself up or not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Michael engaged in a staring contest for several moments. A silent confrontation was exchanged between the two former allies. Michael was the first to break eye contact, looking around the room then back to Raphael again. He looked at him in mock disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are nowhere near prepared for an onslaught! Our forces need time to recover and gather. Lucifer has stated that he will personally lay siege to the gates, then to Heaven itself, if the General does not turn herself in. We have until noon tomorrow, or else Heaven will become Hell by the end of the night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael let out a growl, then marched out of the room, no doubt to call a council meeting, along with the other angels who, upon hearing the news that they may all be destroyed tomorrow, fled the Palace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael smirked at Lizzie then took off, knowing his work was done. Without any consideration of anyone around her, Lizzie pushed past the crowd, needing to simply get out of there. She didn’t regain her bearings until she was able to see her home from a distance. She stopped, looking around and feeling guilty that she left Hope as well as her sister behind. She trudged along, hugging herself in comfort. It was too silent in Heaven for the chaos that Michael had caused; Lizzie was alone with her thoughts, and for the first time in a while, she felt gut wrenchingly lonely. Only Lizzie could make her choice. Would she choose the selfish route and not turn herself in? Vow to do her best and fight to the end when there's was a near-guarantee that Heaven would be destroyed? Or would she choose selfless, when the only thing waiting for her would be death?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had told MG that she would turn herself in, right after they left the Palace the day after she arrived. She said it with the utmost confidence, like the General she truly was. However the reality of it was nothing like what she had anticipated in her head. At her core, she was just a scared girl with the weight of the universe on her shoulders, tasked with an impossible decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do, but what she had to do and what she wanted to do were two different things. Her internal instinct to survive was screaming at her to not give up, but surrender meant that her friends could live. Her sister could live, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope </span>
  </em>
  <span>could live. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it meant that her tragic end would save the ones she loved, then so be it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally reached her home, and sat herself down in front of the fireplace. She summoned a glass of whiskey and let herself go numb. After a while, she decided not to wait for the others and made her way up to her room. She thought she heard someone coming up the steps, but brushed it aside, believing she was hearing things - maybe the news had made her finally go insane. The blonde prepared herself for bed, and was in the middle of unbuttoning her jacket when she heard her bedroom door open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are!” came the relieved voice of Hope Mikaelson. Lizzie didn’t respond and continued to unbutton her jacket. Hope frowned and made her way over to her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liz, look at me.” She tilted Lizzie’s chin up, forcing the blonde to meet her eyes. “We’re not letting anything happen to you, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie couldn’t help but give her a sad smile. It was admirable, how stubborn Hope was when it came to people that she loved. Lizzie didn’t have the heart to tell her that she had already made her choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the blonde could let out a word, however, Hope pulled her into a searing kiss; the mere passion of it surprised Lizzie, but she soon melted into it, running her fingers through auburn locks and deepening the kiss. Eventually, the need for air separated them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope’s eyes were dark, and her cheeks were flushed. Lizzie recognized the look on her face: lust. She felt a familiar heat settle in the pit of her stomach. Hope wanted her, and the blonde wanted nothing more than to spend the night with the love of her life, but the idea of sharing such intimacy and leaving Hope the morning after made her chest tighten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope, seeing that Lizzie was beginning to spiral, pulled her into another loving kiss, slipping her tongue into the angel’s mouth when she let out a soft moan. Hope began dotting kisses along her jawline, then to the spot under her ear, and down her neck. Lizzie could no longer resist the tribrid’s affections and reached around to the back of Hope’s dress, unzipping it. The gown fell to the floor into a neat pile around the shorter girl, and Lizzie was mesmerized at the sight. This time the blonde took the initiative, cupping Hope’s cheeks and meeting her lips again, this time more wanting, borderline needy. Their movements became frenzied, and Lizzie felt Hope undo the final buttons of her jacket, then suddenly her shirt was also being thrown somewhere in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzie quickly found herself being pinned to the bed with Hope beginning to have her way with her. She put her hands on Hope’s waist, grabbing the tribrid’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asked, looking into Hope’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope giggled at her girlfriend’s sudden shyness. She pecked her lips. “I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lizzie,” she whispered against the blonde’s lips. “I want to give you everything I have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At those low, seductive words, Lizzie’s confidence was restored, and she pulled Hope closer, silently letting her know that she was all in, that she was ready. Usually Lizzie was the dominant one in her previous encounters, but she was more than willing to take whatever Hope Mikaelson would allow her to have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love had done a number on her, not that it was a bad thing. Hours later, Lizzie would find herself overwhelmed with affection for the auburn-haired girl cuddled into her side, drawing lazy shapes into the blonde's skin and on the verge of succumbing to sleep, wishing that they could stay like that forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For an entire night, Lizzie could forget her troubles, forget that when it was all over, she would have to meet her long-awaited fate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Lizzie's walking to her doom tomorrow, huh? Will Hope find out before it's too late? </p>
<p>We finally met Michael, but we only got half of his reasoning for siding with Lucifer. </p>
<p>Also, I know this was an extremely late update, so I appreciate the five of you still reading this for bearing with me.</p>
<p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>